History Repeats Twice
by islandgirl123
Summary: Meredith, thought both of them where one-night stands, it was like a repeat of the past couple of months, but could she have feelings for him, just like she did for Derek? MerDer or MerMark. please review. Previously called starting over.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own anything. :)

**A/N this is my first fanfic. So be nice. R&R . thanks. **

Chapter 1.

"I'm exhausted, this is exhausting. My mother is exhausting, My friends are exhausting, Derek is exhausting. I don't know if I can take it anymore.." Meredith Grey says to herself at the nurse's station one night. She could feel a tear trickling down her face.

As usual it was a rainy day at Seattle, the atmosphere was thick and built with tension in the walls of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Meredith sees him pass by the corridor as if the last few months meant nothing to him. She sees the man that has caused her so much pain. The man that she thought she could have a future with: Derek Shepherd.

He catches a glimpse of her eyeing him, then she quickly turns away. He starts to walk towards her but right before he reaches her he feels a masculine body in front of him. Alex Karev he remembers, one of Meredith's posy.

"Get out of my way" Derek growls,

"Stay away from her, or you will deal with me. You had your chance and you blew it. Don't you dare come running back to her "

"Fine." He says as he walks away.

Meredith couldn't take it anymore, she is usually strong enough to handle things and not breakdown, but tonight was different. She just collapsed and started to cry.

"Mer, are you okay? I'm here for you if you need anything" Alex says.

"Thanks Alex, if you wouldn't mind, could you bring me home after your shift? It's okay if you are busy"

"Sure, Mer. I'll wait for you in about 30 minutes at the lobby, let me just finish these labs."

"Thanks" she says "I'll see you later, Alex" She stands up and heads to the next room to check on her last patient.

Meredith and Alex get into their car** (A/N four of them George, Izzy, Meredith and Alex live together.) **

The Drive home was quiet, Alex tried to make a conversation, but he knew at the tone of her voice that she wasn't in the mood.

Izzy and George had the day off today so they would already be home.

When they got inside, Meredith and Alex saw Izzy baking and humming to herself while she was making the muffins.

"Happy, Izz?" Alex asked.

"Very, Alex" she grinned. "Dr. Shepherd asked me to assist him in a big surgery today. And it went smoothly"

Alex looked at Meredith. From the car ride she turned pale at the slightest mention of his name. and he swore he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww, Mer" he said " It's okay" but even with his words Meredith dashed upstairs to her room and bawled out on her pillow.

Izzy looked confused "What did I say??" she said cluelessly. And Alex just shook his head.

**A/N Sorry It's a short chapter. This is my first so I'm not experienced. Review to me what you want to see!! Thanks.**

**Reviews are cherished. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing. I mean I own some stuff, just not GA. 

**A/N Still no reviews?? Wahh. **

"Mer?" Izzy said when she walked in Meredith's room. "About earlier, ImreallysorrypleaseforgivemeIdidntmeantooreallyMerpleasedon'tkickmeout." She said all at once.

Meredith giggled. 'It's good to giggle, so she's okay!' thought Izzy. 'Wait that's to short for a giggle, she's mad at me!'

"Izzy, I'm not going to kick you out." And with that, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mer. Are you really okay? Alex told me about earlier. I'm- we are- here for you Mer."

"Thanks Izzy. I'm fine though, I don't need help" she said with a sad smile.

"Okay Mer. But-" Izzy knew she was going to cross the line but she needed her friend back to normal, so she would do everything she could. "Meredith…"

Meredith knew that Izzy would be up to something because she used her full name and not the nickname she always used for her. "Izzy… What are you planning?"

'Damn. She caught me!' thought Izzy. "Mer, remember how I used to model??"

"Yes, Izzy. But still... I don't get it?"

"I'm going to set you up on blind dates to get over De- Him," Izzy knew better than to say his name out loud.

"What!? No way are you going to do that Izzy Stevens!!"

" Well I kind of knew you were going to say that.. SoIToldMyfriendsaboutitandtheyarealltakingyouondates" Izzy said faster, if even possible then the last time.

"You what??" and with that Izzy ran out the door in a flash.

'Calm down Meredith, She's just trying to help you….' She said to herself ' okay go down there and talk to them'

She breathed in and out, trying to control herself from screaming.

As she went down. George laughed at the sight of her, he knew that she was trying not to scream at Izzy.

"Shut Up George!!" Izzy said.

All three (Izzy, Alex and George) were awaiting her response. Before she came down, the following conversation occurred.

" _What do you think she'd say?" asked George _

"_She's probably thinking what good friends we are!!" hoped Izzy. _

" _Puh-lease, knowing you Izz, Mer is thinking you are setting her up with some circus freak" said Alex. _

" _I don't see you helping Evil Spawn." _

" _Izz, don't fight. But first, when's the date? She needs to be ready" George said quickly because he could even feel the glares of the two at each other. _

"_Bambi, Don't think that Mer is even going to consider going on that date." _

"_Shut up Alex and my name is not BAMBI!!" _

"_We shouldn't even be fighting over this.. This is for Mer!" _

"_Speaking of Mer… where is she? I should go up and ask her" suggested Alex. _

_And when he said that he heard her footsteps coming down from the stairs. _

"So.." George broke the awful silence.

"Mer. Just so you know. I had nothing to do with this. I wasn't even in the conversation. So, if you kick them out. Remember, I had nothing to do with this" Alex said.

And with that Meredith grinned "Exactly when is the date?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own GA, if I did there would be more MerMark parts, cause they are the cutest!.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! More please. Tell me what you want to see in this fic. **

"Yes!! I told you Alex! Mer isn't that idiotic." Exclaimed Izzy.

"Izz… I don't think that helps that much…." Said George. Again he could still feel the Meredith's glare.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, the date is in the next few days, I already called the hospital that you would take a leave for two days. You are having afternoon, lunch and dinner dates."

The rest of them laughed. "You really thought into this didn't you Izzy?"

"I'm just so excited!.. I'll make calls, but you are going to work tomorrow Mer."

After that there came an eruption of laughter from Alex, "Mer if you think this is bad… You want to know what she planned for me to do on your dates?"

"Alex, No!! It's supposed to be a surprise. Right George?"

"I want to know Izzy. But Alex is it that bad?"

"She told me to tell them personally what you like.. Flowers, Chocolate, food. Everything!"

"I just want them to be prepared, Mer" said Izzy.

At the hospital, the gossip mill was running twice as fast today, the two hottest topics were Meredith's dates and that there was going to be a new plastic surgeon working here on Friday **(it's Tuesday now. Btw.)**

But the only gossip that Derek was listening to was the one about Meredith. He was furious at her for moving on so quickly.

He saw her walk down the halls like she didn't care about the entire world watching her. 'Damn she looks sexy in her scrubs. Too bad I'm still married'.. thought Derek.

He walked towards her, but again Alex stepped in front of him. "Leave her alone jackass. She wants nothing from you. She can get the hottest guys to sleep with her, why would you think she would settle for you."

"You seem every where these days Karev. If you weren't her friend I would think you are stalking her" Derek said with a smirk.

"I have every right to protect her from guys like you, did you know she almost drowned herself in the tub after you broke up with her? And after that she didn't remember a thing because she downed a dozen bottles of tequila pining for you the night before."

Derek was surprised, but he was also pleased that she would do such a thing for Him, but still he didn't want Alex to think that he still liked her and being himself, he needed to cause more trouble in Meredith's life.

"Who helped her out of the tub then? George? Izzy?"

Alex knew what he was up to. Derek knew that Meredith and Alex didn't really have a strong relationship enough for him to be in the bathroom with her.

Alex stayed silent. "Come on Karev, I want to know."

"Fine me okay. I did." "Well then Alex, why would you be able to see her naked? Unless you took advantage of her the night before. We all know that you had a big crush on Meredith from the start." Smirked Derek.

"Shut up you asshole!!" when Alex shouted this everyone turned to look at him. Even Meredith. And with that Alex took a punch at Derek's nose and Derek hit back, Derek fell to the ground from the power of Alex's punch.

"Alex stop!!" Shouted Meredith. "Alex you could get in a lot of trouble." Meredith helped Derek to his feet.

"What's all the commotion out there?" said the chief when he heard Meredith screaming. "Everyone back to work, you heard me! Back to work!" All of the Seattle grace employees fell silent and left the hall.

"Chief is Derek going to be okay?" said Meredith. Alex scowled while he was nursing his hand back to normal.

"I suppose so, Dr. Grey.. Dr. Grey would you mind leaving these two retards for a moment. I need to talk to them privately." The chief said.

Meredith left the room. "What the hell where you two thinking? Fighting in the halls of my hospital, normally I would not want to know what is going on in your personal lives. But I have no choice. What is going on? Is Meredith involved?"

"Yes" "NO!" both of the men said simultaneously. " I want the truth. NOW!.. Karev, you may speak first"

" Okay it sort of involves her. But not really. I am not going to say what it was about. BUT Derek was trying to hurt Mer, I mean Dr. Grey." "Wha--"said Derek.

"And how would you know what he was going to do?" interrupted the chief.

"Well Sir, he was going to talk to her…." Derek smirked once more as Alex came up with his answer. "HE WAS GOING TO TALK TO HER? Just because of that?

"Karev you will have a 2 month suspension. You will be helping down at the pit but you will not perform any surgeries. Don't even think about going within 10 feet of an OR.

Karev, wait outside for a minute."

Alex left the room and stood outside thinking about he was going to say to Meredith about the incident. He couldn't tell her why. But she would need to know. 'Oh god, what do I do?'

Meanwhile inside, the chief was talking to Derek. "Derek, I know why Alex wanted to keep you away from her. But to talk to her is not a big enough excuse to punish you. But you should know, if you hurt her in anyway, it's not only Alex who has her back. Do you understand Dr. Shepherd?" "Yes, I do Sir.".. Derek couldn't look at the Chief, but he didn't regret what he did, at least now Alex wouldn't get in his way. "You may go… say your apologies to Karev NOW." "Yes, Sir"

Derek quickly walked out of the room and stopped in front of Alex. "I'm sorry, asshole." Said Alex. "I'm sorry too jackass. Just so you know Karev. Did you ever wonder why she asked about me before she did you?" Derek asked before he left.

Alex was at their usual hang out spot In the hospital. Beside him was George

"What do I do Bambi?? I totally screwed up!"

"Yes you did Alex. But I'm not going to help, if you don't stop calling me Bambi!!"

"You know Bambi, I wouldn't even be going to you. But unfortunately Izzy is her perky self and I don't want to deal with that. And Cristina has gone AWOL. After those things with Burke, so it should be a privilege helping me."

"My name is not Bambi!! And I am better than Cris and Izzy."

"Don't be so cocky smart-ass, the look isn't working for you. And besides who would think that Mer would pick McBastard over me? What's not to like?"

"Well, for starters Alex, You forget my name. You call me a smart-ass. And you're asking me what's not to like? You must be blind."

"Okay, Okay George. Fine. But you need to tell me what to do. I don't know how to explain to Mer, if she found out, she might never look me in the eye again."

George saw a look in Alex's eyes. He knew that look: When you were scared and confused. He understood that Alex didn't really have anyone to turn to. That was the way he felt when he married Callie.

"Okay Alex. First you need to tell Meredith the truth. Because if you hide it from her, the more she will have a reason to cut you out of her life."

Alex frowned. He knew George was telling the truth, but he didn't know how to approach her.

"Okay Ba—George. Any tips on how to tell her though?"

"I'm not so sure about that, but knowing women, you should tell her when she has to go somewhere, because she might just blow up in your face."

"Thanks George. I really appreciate it. But Bambi, remember, you are so not a ladies man." Alex chuckled.

George hit Alex hard on the back and the two started laughing.

The next day, Izzy was helping Meredith pick her outfit for her lunch date.

After several hours of arguing what to wear they finally decided that Meredith should wear a Navy blouse with a half-jacket so she could look chic and formal at the same time. They picked jeans and Her boots too. **(A/N sorry don't really know what you wear to lunch dates******** ) **

Meredith waited in the living room for her date to pick her up. Then she heard some footsteps coming down from upstairs.

'Probably Izzy," Meredith thought. But it was Alex.

"Hey Alex, I'm heading on my date. I'm really nervous"

"Oh. Okay Mer. That's great. You feeling okay though?"

"Yeah Alex, It's just I haven't been on a date in a long time" Meredith smiles at Alex.

"Anyways Alex, did you have something to say? Why did you come down?"

Alex sighs 'This is going to be really hard.' He thinks.

"Mer, we have to talk"

A/N haha. Cliffhanger. Tell me what you want to see.  and review!! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again… I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I wish I did. :(

"We need to talk." Alex said. 'Oh how I wish I could take those words back. She'll probably hate me after this.'

"Umm. Okay. What is this about?" asked Meredith.

Alex told her everything. From the night at Joe's to the almost drowning part. Every time he said a word, he could see a glint of anger mixed up with sadness. When he finished she did not look at him, but he could still see some tears threatening to fall.

Inside he scolded himself; He regretted telling her, now she would never speak to him again.

"I-"Meredith started to say, but then she was cut off by the doorbell. "I have to go."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Meredith's date was well dressed. He wore jeans and a nice Polo shirt. He noticed the tension going on inside her. So he broke the deafening silence.

"So.. I assume you are Meredith. My name is James Mendes. I used to be a model, now I'm a architect."

"Oh, sorry James. I wasn't really focusing. I'm Meredith Grey, A surgical Intern at Seattle Grace hospital." She went to shake his hand but he didn't offer his own.

"We do kisses Meredith, not handshakes" he chuckled. 'For a surgical intern she's not that focused,"

'Ughhh that Alex, now my date thinks I'm stupid.' Meredith thinks as she turns into a shade of pink.

"Sorry James, but how do I know you won't reel me in James Bond style?" Meredith smirks.

'Sexy and Witty. That Izzy is great...'

"I can't promise I won't. But I'll try my best"

"Now where are you taking me off to James? Your secret lair? Seeing as you are an Architect, you must be able to build the most high-tech secret lair. And not those bat cave look-a-likes." She says grinning.

" I kind of do like does bat cave look-a-likes. I'm insulted!" he touches his chest as a sign of hurt.

"Okay. Then Mr. Bond please take me somewhere to eat. I'm starving." She giggles.

'I'm starving too. But not that kind of food' he thinks. "Well then Ms. Grey let's get going."

They both went to lunch, talking about their lives, their families, the works.

'Well he's funny and all but this date isn't that exciting.' Meredith found the date quite boring.

When they were finished with their last course of the meal, James invited her over to his house for dessert.

"You aren't really subtle are you?" Meredith asks.

"Well, I usually am. But since in front of me, is a breathtaking girl, I would make it an excuse." He smirks.

'Do you think I'm that stupid??' Meredith thought to herself

"Well James, it seems like you are excited to go home" She needed to give him a taste of her wit. "I will keep my pants on for now. But since you are being a patient gentleman, I'll give you a kiss." She smiles.

She quickly kisses him on the cheek. "I'll call you."

James is disappointed. 'She looks really good in bed, too bad she won't let me join her. I really thought that she found me really attractive.'

"Fine then Meredith, I'll take you home. Would you like anything?"

"No thanks James. Could you just take me to the hospital for now? I'm sorry, but I have to finish some stuff."

"Oh." James was disappointed he thought that he could spend some time with her. But he was an ass. A horny ass. "Okay."

They got into the car. They were silent for a few minutes. Then when they were two blocks away from the hospital, James pulled over.

"Umm, James this isn't the hospital." Meredith said because she was confused.

"I know. I know." He quickly took of his seatbelt and started to kiss her. He also tried to get a feel of her breasts. But she was to quick, kneed him hard on the crotch just enough to make him back away, and give her enough time to get out of the car to walk to the hospital. " Jerkfaced Asshole!!"

'I guess she's not going to call me. But damn that kick turned me on.' Thought James.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meredith was in her date clothes. She didn't have enough time to change. But still every guy in the hospital turned to look her way when she passed by. Even the chief.

The Chief stopped in front of her when she was walking. "Whoa whoa Meredith, what's wrong? I thought you had the day off?"

"I'm going to kill her!!" said Meredith not even minding the chief.

"Okay, go on now Meredith. Just don't make so much noise." He chuckled to himself, what is that girl going to do now?? He thought.

George could practically see the steam coming out from Meredith's ears. He chuckled lightly to himself.

He walked towards her. "Mer, you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Meredith said.

"Okay. Mer, there's no need to be a bitch about it."

"Where is SHE. WHERE IS SHE??" She said screaming. George almost fell out of the surprise he got from her booming voice.

" You mean Izzy?" he said clearly amused.

"YES IZZY. WHO ELSE?" she screamed.

"Fine, Fine, she's by the nurses station on the 4th floor." And with that Meredith stormed off to the nearest elevator.

"Your welcome!" George shouted.

In the elevator Meredith was too busy fuming that she didn't notice Alex when she came in. but now that she was in the elevator he had her full attention. She fell silent.

"Mer, you okay?" Alex said trying to break the silence. "Look Mer, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Alex," She sighed "can we not talk about this now."

The doors opened and she stormed out. 'How will I ever fix this?' Alex thought. 'It might always be like this for us now, awkward and filled with anger.' He sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Meredith went up to Izzy.

"We need to talk." Meredith said to Izzy.

"Okay, Mer?" Izzy said. "I know just the place."

They both walked in to a coma patient's room. "Mer, meet old guy."

"Not the time for jokes Izzy." Meredith said. "Did you know what your little friend pulled on me today?" She put emphasis on friend enough to make Izzy squirm.

"No…" said Izzy.

"Well for starters, he tried to get me into bed with him, number two, he tried to get a feel of my breasts against my will. AND HE IS A TOTAL ASS." Meredith screamed at Izzy.

"Shhhh. Mer, Don't make so much noise."

"Don't make so much noise??" She screamed Izzy let her cool down a little bit after that. "Mer. Relax okay."

"Look, Izz I'm sorry okay. But do me a favor. Cancel tonight's and tomorrow's lunch date. I don't want to deal with them right now. But I will still go to tomorrow's dinner date. Okay?"

"Thanks Mer. And I'm sorry about James. But are you still going to work? You could go if you like,"

"It's okay Izz. I'll wait for you. I'll probably work today anyways."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek was sort of happy to hear that Meredith's date didn't go very well.

He went up to her at the locker room. "Hey Mer. How are you doing?" he asked to get on her good side.

"I'm okay, Derek." She looked up at him with a sad smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk to you I guess." He said. She could hear the sincerity in voice.

"You guess?" she said to lighten up the mood. "Well, I have to go. I'm working down by the pit." She smiled. "Chief didn't really like the idea of going into a patient's room looking like this" as she pointed to her body which was still in date clothes because she didn't bring her scrubs.

"Well, I understand why." He smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone to think you were hot."

He left the room. 'What did that mean' thought Meredith.

'Anyways, maybe I just imagined it.'

And she headed down to the pit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N I know this will sound like a threat… but I think only 2 people are reading this.. So should I continue? Tell me what you want to see in this through reviews. **

Meredith was down at the pit with Alex, George and Izzy, and this new girl Paula the one who replaced Cristina before she left.

"He really said that Mer?" Asked Izzy. "Don't you think it was a lie to get you wound up?"

"I don't know anymore Izz. I just don't know." Meredith sighed. "Hey Paula, you got the Pregnant guy?" Meredith asked to change the subject.

'At least she is trying to make an effort with me.' Thought Paula. "Yeah. It's really fascinating. Alex complained to me because he was still suspended and he couldn't get the case" She smiled. She looked over at Alex who was trying to look busy by reading his patient's chart over and over.

Meredith winced at his name. They still didn't talk about his feelings with her. But she just hoped that everything would go away.

George noticed Meredith's change in motion when Paula mentioned Alex's name. 'It's going to be all right between them. I just hope, because now maybe the gang is beginning to break up. First Cristina now Alex and Mer.'

Izzy also noticed it. 'What's going on? Sexual tension perhaps?' she smiled. 'Maybe not. Mer said she wouldn't have sex for a while. I just hope they fix whatever is going on.' Izzy sighed, because she had the same feeling that George did, she thought that they would drift apart, and she couldn't handle that. The hospital was her only family, and she needed them to be with her.

And Alex noticed it too. Almost everyone did, all except Paula who was too busy telling Meredith about the case.

'Why are they looking at me like that?' thought Meredith. She was only half listening to what Paula had to say. 'Do they know? Probably not because Alex doesn't really talk to George and Izzy about his feelings about anything, Heck he doesn't consult anyone about his feelings.

An ambulance came in tow. They all prepared themselves for the worse. That is the number one thing Dr. Bailey taught them to do. She told them not to expect anything from their patients, because becoming too emotionally attached can make it difficult for you to become a surgeon. That was the one thing that was hard for the interns, all of them, including Paula, at least once became too attached to their patients that they had to be booted of the case.

When they opened the ambulance doors, they saw a little girl, a burn victim. And seeing this, their heart slowly began to break for this little girl.

"Melanie Thompson, 6 years old, suffered from 2nd degree burns. She does not have a stable heartbeat and we need oxygen masks NOW!" announced Dr. Bailey, their resident.

Alex went to get the oxygen masks and George, Izzy and Paula stayed behind to wait for more ambulances.

"Grey, come with me. She is your patient now. I don't care if you have the day off or whatnot, she will be your patient, and you need, I say, need to let her live. Do you understand me Dr. Grey?"

"Yes, Mam," Meredith said with a crack in her voice. She couldn't bear to look at what happened to the little girl, but she needed to stay strong, Melanie's life depended on what she did.

Meredith took Melanie to her room. She almost cried seeing that little girls face. "Alex! Where are the oxygen masks" Even though she didn't want to talk to Alex right now, she didn't have a choice she had to pull herself together.

"They're here" A voice behind her said. It was Derek.

"Dr. Shepherd where is Alex, I mean Dr. Karev?" Meredith asked, noticing his breath down her neck.

"Do you have a problem Dr. Grey?" he asked.

'Come on Meredith, pull it together. This little girl needs it' she told herself.

"No, Sir." She said. "Then charge to 150. (A/N I have no idea where to start charging, and what you call those iron looking thingies :)) Clear!"

They tried to restart her heartbeat. "Is she good?" Derek asked her.

"Not yet Dr. Shepherd." Said Meredith, she has done this thousands of times, but not with an innocent little girl, they were gambling with lives here. Derek saw her freeze, for a second she didn't move an inch. She was just staring of into space. "Meredith!! Dr. Grey, do you hear me!" Derek shouted angrily. "Should I charge to 300, Sir?" she asked

. "Yes, Meredith. Concentrate!" Derek said. She charged to 300. "Clear!" She shouted. They tried once more, It took a few seconds for Melanie's heartbeat to go back to normal.

"Thank God." Meredith said.

She wiped of the sweat on her forehead. She was as nervous as ever. She didn't know what Derek would say to Dr. Bailey after what happened earlier. This is not the first time she had a freeze out, it's just that this freeze out could have cost a life of a 6 year old.

She felt woozy. So she ran to the nearest closet and broke down into tears.

Derek saw this, so he followed her inside. He was surprised to see her in tears after what happened earlier. He knew this feeling, it was whenever he lost a patient, but it was harder for Meredith, she still broke down even if her patient had survived through whatever happened.

"Shh, it's okay, Mer I'm here." He sat next to her and put her in his arms. And kissed her forehead. He hugged her until she stopped crying. "It's okay Mer. It was one second" he said. "But it was still one second Derek, she could've died if someone weren't there with me." She said still crying.

"It's going to be okay. She's okay. You are okay. Mer, that's all that matters now." Meredith was surprised he was comforting her, it had really helped, but she was sure whoever it was could have helped her. She was just glad it was Derek.

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd." She said smiling and wiping the tears away. She started to stand up as she was opening the door, he said "Mer" "Yes?" she replied. He was going to say that he still liked her but he couldn't so he answered "It's Derek, Mer, Derek"

And with that, she left the room with a smile.

When Derek left the closet, he was also smiling. 'I helped her, that's a big step Derek' he said.

But behind him he didn't see his jealous wife staring at him. 'I'm going to have him for myself, whatever that bitch is going to do.' Addison thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meredith rode with George and Alex because Izzy had a date that night. She had a feeling that George knew because he winced every time the three were together. But she was surprised that Alex even told George because they weren't even a bit close, he was closer to Izzy than to George. 'What am I thinking? Alex had sex with me and we didn't like each other on those terms; well I didn't, so he probably found it okay to tell his problems to a guy who he refers to a little animal who got his mom shot by a hunter'

When they got home, Meredith cooked dinner, she wasn't an excellent cook, but Izzy gave her some tips, she actually enjoyed it once in a while.

She made roast chicken and Mash potatoes, George's favorite. And she brought out Izzy's leftover chocolate cake, she reckoned Izzy would come home for the night, because she was on the 5th date she had with this guy and didn't tell her friends about him, but they knew she wouldn't come home because for the previous 4 dates she wouldn't be back until the morning.

"Dinner is ready" she said to the two boys. They didn't come into the dinning room yet because they were watching the football match, Meredith usually watched with them but because of the Alex situation and Izzy not being here to cook, she had to take responsibility.

She went into the living room, she knew that George didn't really understand football, heck she knew more than he did about football, he just watched it to pass the time. But when George watched it, he truly enjoyed it, this was the only time he and Alex wouldn't fight about stupid things, thankfully they both worshipped the same team, so whatever remark Alex would make, George would be okay with it.

"Dinner is getting cold. Come eat now guys." She said giving it one last chance.

"Yes Mom." George said jokingly. Alex switched of the TV and the both of them sat at their usual seats at the table.

"Oh Yey my fave." Said George.

They started to eat. Usually they would have some random conversation about a sports team, or a patient or anything; but tonight was different nobody talked except the occasional "this is really good" from George.

George was suffering, he knew about the whole deal and stuff, but he didn't do well in awkward conversations, once when Cristina and Burke were having a fight, he volunteered to do an anal exam just to get out of there.

After Dinner, George went to take a shower, so it was only Meredith and Alex on the couch, watching the game.

The silence was horrible. Both Meredith and Alex wanted to say something to each other, but neither one could gather the courage to do this.

When they scored the last point Alex shut off the TV. Aside from that, both of them stayed still not making one move to cause a reaction out of one another.

Then Alex was tired of this, so he was the first one to speak among the two of them.

"Listen Mer-" He was interrupted by Meredith's words. "Alex" "No, Mer let me speak, it's not only my fault okay? You didn't say anything when I started to kiss you, you didn't say anything when I helped you out of the tub." He argued.

" I was drunk Alex what do you expect?!"

"Meredith. I was drunk too. Even if I wasn't as drunk as you, I was still drunk. And the morning after, you weren't drunk at all when I left you to take a bath. So hear me out, I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I don't want to squirm every time you look at me with disgust."

"I'm sorry Alex, I just don't know what to do. It's like there was a line. How can we go back if we crossed like a thousand kilometers of the line? It will take years Alex, years"

"As much as your metaphor humors me, I think you are right. We can't go back, but why move? We can progress, not as lovers but as really really good friends?" Alex said

Meredith was astonished at Alex's decency, she suspected him to be screaming at her about how he wanted to be MORE than friends. She had no idea what to do. So she giggles.

"After my speech, my brilliant speech I may say.." he says with humor. " She laughs? She laughs? What a weird girl… a really weird girl." He chuckles to himself.

"Well Alex as really good friends right now, I really need to say that your speech wasn't that good, it was like it came out of a commoner's mouth." She says with her giggles.

"Why I am insulted!!" Alex put's his hand to his chest and laughs. She laughs too; this is the second time someone did this to her today, but this time she had more the reason to laugh.

"Well then your majesty. If you think so lowly of me, you must be punished." He acts out.

"What shall this man do?" Meredith acts like a princess and puts her hand over her mouth.

"The only thing he can do, your highness." And he actually bows before her. "The tickle Torture of course Madam." He smiles. He put's his hand on her hip and the other one on her leg; if they weren't friends someone would have thought he did this to seduce her.

He tickled her, she was laughing so hard.

"Alex, stop- cant breathe." And he stops for a while. Then he starts all over again. She starts hitting him in a friendly way.

George hears this. He knows this all so well, it was a game the 4 of them used to play, 5 if they count Cristina, but she only played once because she was 'busy' with Burke. He comes down and laughs at the sight of this, he is also happy that the two friends made up.

"The Zorro is here" he declares!! while laughing maniacally.

"George, get down here, help me!!" says Meredith in between tickles.

"Only if you call me Zorro Mademoiselle." He jokes.

"Zorro Get down here now!!" she shouts with giggles.

George runs down the stairs and starts tickling Alex, the two gang up on Alex and tickles him mercilessly. Alex cries out " Stop, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He laughs so hard she could hardly say any of the words.

George stops and all three of them are on the floor exploding with laughter.

"Zorro will stop if you don't hurt the Mademoiselle" George grins.

"Fine, Fine" Alex replies.

Meredith couldn't help but think, everything is going to be all right.

Alex breaks the silence "Anyways Bambi, why did Zorro say mademoiselle? Isn't he Spanish? That Zorro is an Idiot." Alex declares in fits of laughter, Meredith follows.

"You insult Zorro, you die!" George shouts, and the three start tickling each other all over again.

**A/N this is a funny chapter. Well the last part anyways. Review if you want me to continue. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**A/N thanks for all the reviews guys. It made my day. I'm sorry to say this, but I will not be updating for a few days after this, probably 3 days, because my parents think that it's not healthy to lounge around the computer all day. Isn't that sad? But maybe I could sneak around. But if I do, it will probably be short. Ha-ha. Short? Or wait? What do you think? **

I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Sadly. I wish I did though; I would give up my chores and my dog-walking status for Grey's Anatomy show writer. Ha-ha.

Everything was all right between Alex and Meredith. They hoped it was. After last night's Adventure they, all three watched a movie called Sixth Sense.. (**A/N I just watched it last night.)**

They were at the scariest part of the movie, when lightning struck, they were all so scared, Meredith jumped on Alex (who was in the middle) and George jumped on Meredith.

They all screamed except Alex, who was brave enough to bare a thunderstorm. Alex cracked up laughing at the two cowards.

"Hey George as much as I like a girl in my lap, I don't want her that heavy," Alex said.

"Mind you Evil Spawn, I'm only 118 lbs. and George here is about 170 lbs." said Meredith.

"I don't care how much either of you weigh, just as long as both of you GET OFF MY LAP!" Alex said.

The two got off his lap and sat in their seats, they resumed watching the movie for a few minutes, then they heard banging on the door, and suddenly it opened leaving behind a figure of a tall person who had their hair soaked, like a witch!

Again Meredith and George jumped on Alex's lap, but this time, George was in the middle, which was very awkward for the two boys, also all three of them screamed now.

And the figure erupted in laughter, it came in to the light slowly but before that the three thought they saw a flash escape the figure's hand.

George, Alex and Meredith were dreading to see it's face. But when the figure slowly came into the light, it was none other than Izzy!

Izzy was still laughing when she came into the house, "What are you guys doing? Seducing each other? I didn't think that Alex would seduce George." And she laughed some more.

"No we are not!" cried George who quickly got of Alex's lap, tossing Meredith to the side of the couch.

Alex still didn't get over the surprise; he was sitting there, still, like a ghost. And then he finally spoke.

"I screamed because of Izzy. I screamed because of HER??" he said

Now all of them, including Alex, burst out laughing.

"You know what I took a picture of this scene," Izzy said in between giggles, "I'm going to photocopy it and spread it around the hospital." Izzy said laughing.

"What??" All three of them said simultaneously in response. With their response, Izzy laughed more, if even possible.

"Go to sleep," Izzy said while she was climbing up the stairs.

They al followed still scared of what might happen to them. Alex gave a small yawn. "I'm tired." He said "Same here" Meredith replied. "How will we sleep, through the bad dreams?" George quietly said. But everyone heard him, Izzy laughed again.

They all went to their rooms, it was silent after that, all they could hear were the trees swishing, and the heater's noise, and the crickets in the backyard. The three, Alex, George and Meredith, were still suffering from the frights.

'It's going to be okay George, don't be scared, and don't climb into anyone's bed.' George told himself. But little did he know Alex and Meredith were thinking the same thing.

After a few minutes, Alex got up. He couldn't bear lose sleep, he already had a 2 month suspension, he couldn't add anymore to that by not paying attention to the Nazi. He got up and knocked on Meredith's door.

"Come in" Meredith said. She was happy someone was coming to be with her. Alex slowly opened the door, and stepped inside her room.

"Hey, you too?" Alex said, referring to the not being able to sleep situation. Alex climbed in her mattress. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the rustle of the trees and the radiator humming. "Do you think it will always be like this with us, Mer?" he said.

"Like what, Alex?" Meredith knew what the answer was to her own question, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Like when it's only the two of us, The awkward silence? Will it get better?" asked Alex. "I hope so." Meredith said, although hesitantly. "Enough serious talk." Alex said, he couldn't bare talk about what they had just fix, risking to destroy it. "Okay then." Meredith said.

"Can you believe us? I bet George is sound asleep, and he is supposed to be the scaredy-cat." They both laughed. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" they both said at the same time. Meredith giggled.

George opened the door slowly, revealing himself in Pj's. He was surprised that Alex was already there, but happy he wasn't the only on scared.

"Speak of the devil" Alex said to lighten up the mood.

George crawled in beside Meredith, who was in the middle this time. All three of them looked up at the ceiling.

"Well guys, we better get some sleep. We have a work day tomorrow." They weren't usually this aware of work, heck most of them come in late, but all of them are in a short leash, Meredith has been late more times to count, and she needs to catch up not to be suspended, George was found sleeping on the job, he could also be suspended, even more trouble then what Meredith will be in. Alex, well Alex, is already suspended, they could add more to his time though. And Izzy, she just liked coming to work early.

They all closed their eyes and drifted of to sleep. Luckily, Alex and George were heavy sleepers, so they wouldn't here Meredith's snores.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning, Izzy had wake up duty, they planned it out so that none of them are late. She went in George's room but surprisingly, he wasn't there. She also checked Alex's room, but the same thing happened.

She had an idea were they were, if not awake already. She giggled to herself mischievously, she got her camera, the one that had last night's picture. And she walked quietly and slowly into Meredith's room, so she took the picture, and burst out laughing.

Because of the laugh Alex and Meredith woke up. "Huh?" Alex said aloud. "Izzy!!" he screamed when he saw the camera in her hand. Izzy laughed again.

"You guys are so funny" said Izzy. "Come on, get up, and wake George up."

They found it hard to wake George up, but they finally accomplished it in 20 minutes.

All of them went down to eat breakfast, pancakes. George was only half awake. But they knew that he would be fully awake when the coffee kicked in. And that's what happened.

They all got in the car and drove to the hospital; it was Meredith's turn to drive them there.

Meredith had a date that night, so she would only be there until 6'o clock and Izzy would be going with her because she also had a date with the mystery man.

"Hey Izz, speaking of dates, how come you came home early last night?" George asked.

"If you where paying attention Bambi, I came home at 3 in the morning." She replied.

"Oh." George said to himself. He didn't realize that they slept that late.

They were at the hospital and Meredith parked the car. The four of them walked together towards the hospital. Izzy's mind seemed to be occupied that morning.

Derek saw Meredith and her friends walking to the hospital, 'Hey how come, Alex told her? They are friends?' he thought.

"Hey Mer!" he shouted. Meredith turned around to look at him and smiled. She said bye to her friends and walked towards him, right now they were just friends, she thought, after that encounter yesterday, we are friends. Meredith said to herself.

"Hey Derek. You are coming in late today." She said because he usually got there before the interns did.

"Yeah, late night." He said. Meredith thought 'with your wife?' but the real reason was that Derek got into a fight with the chief because he found out some annoying information.

"Oh, Okay" right at that moment Meredith got a call from Alex. "Sorry, Derek it's Alex."

"Hello?" Meredith said. "Mer, you got to come see this. Be ready to kill Izzy. Talk to you later." Then he hung up. Derek was confused, she looked confused.

"Come on Derek, Izzy did something, we just don't know what." She said while running into the hospital.

She stopped. She saw George gesturing her to the nurses' station, then she saw it, everyone was surrounding it, It was the pictures. THE PICTURES.

"Oh my god, Izzy is so dead!!" Meredith said. Derek didn't know what she was talking about, but when he saw the pictures he laughed to himself. It was of George, Alex and Meredith sitting on the couch with fright.

Everyone laughed, even Bailey. But there was work to be done. "Everyone, as much as this humors me…" she was actually laughing "There is work to be done, SO GET TO IT." Everyone left and went to work.

"Grey, you are on the Thompson case, Karev and Martinez, you are down at the pit, O'Malley, and you are assigned to OBGYN, Stevens, Cardio for you today. ** (A/N Martinez, is Paula's last name) **

After everyone went to their respective places, Meredith went to Melanie's room, she was happy that the little girl was all right. For now.

"Hi, Melanie" said Meredith.

"Who are you? I want my mommy and my name isn't Mel not Melanie.." cried the little girl.

"Melanie, I'm Dr. Grey, you can call me Meredith." Meredith said, she needed to hear the news, step by step because she could break down, this little girl will have to go through a surgery for face reconstruction and another if something goes wrong.

"Meredith, where's my mommy? I want my mommy"

"Mel, listen to me first, okay? Listen to me. I need you to remember everything that happened."

"I don't know, mommy said don't talk to strangers."

"But Melanie, I'm not a stranger, I'm Meredith remember, Please tell me what happened, then I'll go away if you like." That was all Meredith could do, Melanie's mom had not made it, and her dad is probably brain dead by now.

"I don't want to you to go away, Meredith, please stay with me, please." The little girl pleaded.

"I'll stay with you Mel, I just need to know what happened." She needed to take it slow with the little girl if she wanted to be trusted.

"It was this morning, I know it was morning because daddy teached me how to play the piano, he does that every morning."

Meredith nodded, she was glad she was making progress. "What else happened Melanie?"

"Umm… mommy was cooking breakfast, and then she screamed so daddy came in to help her and left me on the seat, I was still practicing, and then I don't remember."

"Melanie, please try, please try for me okay, me your friend."

"I don't know." Melanie started to cry.

"It's okay to cry, Mel, I cry a lot, really I do."

"You do?" Melanie looked up to her, her face was still burned but Meredith could see her soft features.

"After that, I also heard daddy scream, then he came running to me, then he carried me to go downstairs, then after that I really don't remember."

"It's now Mel, I have all I need." Meredith gave her a small smile. Then she heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Melanie asked.

"I'm going to go to get you some food, to be honest.." Meredith started to whisper. "The food here isn't that good, so I'll get you some McDonald's at the next building.

"Okay Meredith" She smiled.

Meredith gets the food for her, George, Alex, Izzy and Melanie; Meredith introduced them to her so that she wouldn't feel alone. After eating and chatting among her new friends, she falls asleep with a smile on her face, so all four of them move out.

Before they leave, Meredith says to Alex "How am I going to tell a kid like that, that her parents are dead?" she sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Izzy and Meredith left for home. They had dates to get ready for.

Meredith goes for jeans and a long t-shirt, navy, her favorite color. Izzy wears a pink blouse and a skirt.

Meredith's date was going to meet her at Joe's bar. She was happy with the choice of location, even though it was not that high-end, because she could always fake an emergency at the hospital.

When she got at Joe's her date was already there, he was good-looking and all, but he had those kind of eyes you see on a guy who has nothing better to do than watch TV.

"Hi, I'm Meredith." She sits down to shake his hand and weirdly he shakes back "Oh h-hi you are really pretty," he says "Okay? What's your name?" she says. 'God he is like a child, I'm going to kill Izzy. Not only does he have a stutter but he has spit flying all over the place.'

"Oh, I'm P-Pete." He says. Meredith looked away; he got spit on her face. "Let's eat now Me-Meredith."

"Yeah, okay" Meredith was trying to be nice, but he was really disgusting.

"Waiter!! W-waiter!" Pete shouted. And then when he said that, Meredith felt arms around her waist 'What the hell? Derek and George and Alex are still working who is this guy?' she thought

"Oh sorry am I interrupting?" the mystery man said. Pete was frozen in silence. "Umm, this is my girlfriend" as the man slides beside Meredith in the vacant chair, he gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"G-girlfriend??" Pete says. He is stunned. "Sweetie, tell this man who I am, aren't I your fiancé?" the man said.

Meredith decided to play along, this man was really good –looking. "Oh yes. Sorry Pete, Got to go." She gave him a smile, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, he was the victim in all of this. Pete quietly left, clearly disappointed with himself, he actually thought he could finally not be a virgin tonight.

When Pete left, Meredith turned to look at the Man. "I owe you thanks, would you want me to buy you a drink?" Meredith asked

"So you could take advantage of me? Finally the girl comes to her senses and makes a giant leap on the social ladder." The man chuckles.

"Who said it would be a giant leap? Who says it would be a tiny leap? Man, you got your ego in the wrong place." Meredith replies with a giggle.

'Damn that giggle is hot' The man thinks.

"Well then, I would love that drink right now." He said.

"Hey Joe! A tequila and a beer" Meredith calls out.

"Since you rescued me from that gross stuttering weirdo I guess that makes you my night-in-shining-whatever." Meredith says with a grin.

"Since I am your night-in-shining-whatever, do I get a kiss?" he says while he raises his eyebrows.

'Mer, come on you don't know his name, you can't kiss him' She thinks. "Are you a doctor?"

'I'm a surgeon, but she doesn't need to know that' he thinks. "No, I'm to hot to be a doctor." he hesitantly says.

"Then, we'll see." She says smirking. Joe gives them they're drinks and they start talking again.

"I'm Mark, and you are?" he says. "Meredith Grey, I'm an Intern at SGH." 'Holy shit, I might have to see her, aww man, but she's hot, it's okay.' Mark was the new plastic surgeon at SGH, but Meredith didn't know that YET.

They talk about different things, where they grew up, and other stuff.

Mark pulls his chair nearer to her, they were so close, their lips almost touching so Meredith makes the first move.

They started to kiss each other, they both closed their eyes, she felt his tongue between her lips which she shortly after opened, giving him better access then his tongue was inside her mouth, not very far, but went out again. They came up for air, then started again, but this time it was Meredith in control, she kissed him, strange that his lips were so soft for such an edgy guy, she kissed him again and gently pushed her tongue against his mouth, and he gasped, he inhaled sharply through his nose and started kissing her harder this time.

"Hey, I thought I was in control" Meredith said. But she was silenced when they started kissing again.

"Get a room!" one of the guys from the room shouted.

"You want to come back to my hotel?" Mark asked smirking.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself" Meredith said.

"Well, girls find me irresistible, once they start, they can never stop" he said still smirking.

"Really?"

"So what? You coming with?" He asks again awaiting her response.

"Okay" she smiles, she knows she has broken her rule, but this offer was to good to pass. "Let's go" she said. They both went outside and Meredith started to shiver.

"You cold?" Mark asks, he puts his jacket on her.

"Do you do this to all your girls Mark?" she asks teasingly.

"Well, it's usually tall and girls with a little fat so that they don't really get cold." He smirks. "Like trophy girls" he says as they both walk to his car.

"Ummm Mark. I think its trophy wives." Meredith says.

"I'm to cool of a man to have a wife, if I did she would suffer because all her friends like me." He says.

When they get to the hotel, they start kissing again in the elevator.

"You should be pretty rich to be living here" Meredith says.

"Yeah, not really it's just that I get the best girls." Mark says in reply.

Once they reach their floor, they kiss a lot and Meredith bangs into the door. "Let's go in" she says

"Im not stopping you" He opens the door and both of them get inside.

"I should really hang up my coat." Meredith says.

"You mean my coat, which by the way looks really hot on you." He says. He reaches out to take of her coat along with the straps of her blouse and his hands brush against her bare arms but he quickly pulls away.

"Stage fright?" she asks.

"Me? Scared? Never." He replies.

"Stay there, I'll be back" she smirks. She goes into the bathroom to change in a big white hotel towel, when she goes out his eyes enlarge. She could see that he stripped down and now all he is wearing is his jeans.

He stands p and starts to kiss her. At first it was soft and tender, but he slightly quickens the pace and makes it more forceful.

She runs her hands against his chest and she kisses back. Then she pushes him back so he groans " Do you really want to?" she says seductively.

"You have no idea" he replies.

He pulls her towards him and starts sucking on her neck and leads her to the bed, both of them knowing what would happen next.

She wakes up to his clam and stable breathing. Last night was amazing she thought, they orgasmed 6 times. Soon he shifts and opens his eyes to look at her.

"For a cocky manwhore, you were pretty good"

"For a slutty intern, you were pretty great yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own grey's anatomy.

**A/N Hey, this is going to be short. Sorry, as we speak (OR type and read) I'm away from my house in a cyber café. You should be lucky I like writing. Ha-ha. Btw I noticed something was wrong, George is married to Callie but he lives with the guys, so… He is having a fight with her.. Sorry I only noticed that now.**

Meredith and Mark went their separate ways. But they both entered their pictures and numbers into each others phone.

When Meredith got home, she was surprised by the site of Izzy cooking this early; she had thought that everyone would be asleep and not notice her absence.

"Hey, Mer. Finally moving on?" Izzy said, when she said this Alex and George came down for breakfast.

"Ohhh, someone finally got laid." Alex said. "That means Izzy's dates aren't exactly circus freaks." He smirked.

"Oh yeah right, Izzy's friends are way more disgusting than circus freaks." Meredith said.

"Huh? If they were circus freaks why did you come home at 5 in the morning, with sex hair?" Izzy said.

"Because the cause of my sex hair wasn't your date, it was someone who saved me from your spitting, stuttering friend." Meredith said.

"Seriously, Izzy?? You expect her to move on and put her on a date, with a guy with a stutter?" Both boys were laughing right now.

"Seriously! But at least the guy I got was really hot." Meredith said.

"Sorry Mer, I thought he got rid of the stutter with surgery." Izzy said. "But look on the bright side, my friend hooked you up with a hot guy." She said while looking at his picture.

"Yeah, and he was really good too."

"Yuck, I don't want to hear about your sex life, Mer" George said.

"George, you need to hook up with Callie, you really need to get laid." Alex responded.

"Guys stop fighting, I'm going to change, I'll be done in 10." Meredith said.

"Hurry up!" Alex said.

Izzy and Meredith both went to their rooms and changed into their uniforms, meanwhile Alex and George were dumbfounded by the girls.

"What is happening to us, Bambi? The girls are getting laid and we aren't,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the hospital, Mark was signing the contracts with the chief, Derek knew that Mark was going to work here and he didn't like it one bit. He already saw Mark the day before but he didn't approach him.

The four interns got at the hospital 20 minutes late because they had to stop for gas. They were all worried what Bailey was going to do to them.

But when they got at the hospital, almost all of the employees and the patients and even the patients families turned to look at them, they four were like the 'popular' group at this hospital, most of the drama goes with them. They four were the 'hottest team' in the hospital, well, 'team'.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the fab four." Dr. Bailey said. They all stopped in their tracks, Bailey was like their limit to all their escapades, if their resident wasn't Bailey, they would be doing more trouble then they already cause.

"Who's fault is it today?" because all of them had duties to attended to at the house as well as the hospital. It was Alex's turn to buy the gas, which he inconveniently forgot to do. But every time they always played the blame game, but whoever was blamed, they were okay with it because they knew it was actually their fault.

Meredith, Izzy and George simultaneously pointed at Alex, and he just gave a shrug. Bailey smirked, "Karev, you are on pit today and you will take the rectal exams for the nurses, O'Malley, Neuro. Stevens, Cardio. Grey same as yesterday, you are on the Thompson case, and you are lucky you are scrubbing in the first plastic surgery in Seattle Grace." Bailey smiled.

"Ughh, no fair." George said. "Bye guys" Meredith said with a smile and a wave, she was happy today because she got to scrub in a cool surgery and she got sex.

"Meredith keeps on hitting the jackpot don't you think?" Izzy said. They all laughed. Bailey noticed them still standing there, ' I should take it easy on them, they are just kids, oh what the hell.' "If you guys are still here in the next 10 seconds you are on pit duty for a week!" They all ran to their places.

'Oh how I love this job' Bailey smiled.

Meredith went into Melanie's room, she was looking better than yesterday, but she wasn't that happy, she kept on asking where her parents are, Meredith planned to tell her after the surgery, because the risk of Melanie not cooperating because of the bad news was a risk nobody could take, if she didn't get the surgery she could get an infection because of the burns on her face.

"Hey, Mel." She said when she walked into the room.

"Hey Meredith. Can we play a game? I'm bored."

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Meredith said while checking her chart. Everything was okay, but they didn't know how long 'okay' would last.

"I don't know."

"Well, you want to make pictures I could sneak some old magazines up here and you could cut out pieces if you like," Meredith suggested

"Okay."

"We could do it this afternoon, you should rest, okay Mel?"

"Why not now?"

"Because I have to check on the other patients." Which was true, Bailey got them a buddy system, which was helpful because it would ease the guilt if something went wrong, but it would also pile you up with work. They check each other's notes and see if anything went wrong, Meredith enjoyed it, but not as much as she enjoyed doing her own work, alone.

"Okay then. Can you ask the nurse to get me a DVD."

"Okay, but what is the magic word?" Meredith said teasingly.

"Please Dr. Meredith." She said with a smile. Meredith left the room, she had work to do.

"Hey Olivia! Could you get me the files of Izzy's patient and maybe the newest Barbie DVD." Meredith said, and Olivia was right on it.

Meredith went to read the file as the same arms wrapped around her. "Two strokes in a month, liver disorder and lung cancer. That guy's pretty much a goner" the man said.

Meredith turned around "Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger." She said "What are you doing here Mark?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You are so hot when you are confused. Anyways, I work here now, I'm a plastic surgeon." Mark said

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Last night, you said you weren't a doctor? Oh my god! What did I do to deserve this?" Meredith was pretty much babbling.

"I'm not a doctor, doctors are nerds, I'm a surgeon, and what did you to deserve this, I don't know, but babe, you must have great karma to deserve me."

"Fine, but really are you new here in town? Or are you just hiding from every single person that wants to kill you right now?" 'It's probably okay, no one knows anyway.'

"Yeah, I'm new and already confounded by the rain and its my first day on town."

"You'll get used to it." Meredith replied.

"Then you should get used to girls envying you." Mark said smirking. And when he said that he pushed her up a wall and started to kiss her, hard they kiss each other and he goes near a closet door, when he tries to open it someone pulls Meredith of him, and punches him hard in the face and he falls to the ground, it was Derek.

"What the hell Derek?!" Meredith shouted.

"Why were you making out with him?? He is new here, or you just make out with everyone you see?" Derek says, he blows up.

"What is your problem Derek?! My personal life isn't your business anymore, we broke up remember??" Meredith shouted.

"The guy you just happened to make out with was the guy who ruined my marriage."

"Oh" and with that Meredith was silenced. The chief came out again, for the second time to find his employees fighting, and again both Meredith and Derek were present.

"The three of you, plus Addison, come into my office now, or you will be suffering serious consequences."

"NOW!!" the chief shouted, then he heard a chorus of 'Yes sirs' from his employees.

In his office the chief was pacing around the office angrily, his silence was like torture to the four of them, and then the chief finally broke the silence.

"Punching out people on the surgical floor?! My head of neurosurgery punching out people on MY surgical floor?? What is the meaning of this?!"

"He ruined my marriage." Derek flat out said.

"He ruined our Marriage, honey, our" Addison said, when she did, Mark and Meredith burst out in giggles, everyone in the room glared at them.

"Meredith, this is the second time you were present in a fight THIS WEEK!! I will no tolerate for your misbehavior, but you have done nothing wrong though, so you are excused, but remember Dr. Grey, you are on a short leash. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Addison, you may go now, Dr. Grey please wait outside, you are assigned to sutures today, including Dr. Sloan's"

"But Sir, Melanie?"

"Ms. Thompson will have to wait, I'll get George assigned to her for a while."

Meredith and Addison left the room, but not without the chance for Addison to give her a glare.

Meanwhile, back in the office "Derek, this is the second fight this week, what's going on?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Okay, I will go outside for a while and talk to Meredith about Melanie, you two should talk."

The chief left the room. "What is your problem man? You see me naked in bed with Addison and you walk away, when I kiss Meredith, I'm on the floor bleeding? How come you can't keep your women?"

"What are you doing here?" Derek said, clearly avoiding his statement, "And why did you have to take my wife and my-"

"Your what Derek? What is Meredith to you? Just someone to screw over to get over being screwed? What is she to you?"

"Just stay away from her!" Derek growled. "You can't have her."

"Derek, she is certainly not yours, because how come she was on a date yesterday, if you are her boyfriend?" Mark grinned.

"You were her date?" Derek said.

"Definitely not, I was the guy who saved her from her date" He sad chuckling to himself remembering the events of the night before.

"You slept with her?!" Derek asked he was clearly in fury.

"Now I got to go. My face needs fixing, so does your attitude"

Mark left the room, he went with Meredith to a room to give him stitches.

"No offense babe, but the people here aren't very welcoming"

"don't call me babe, jackass"

"You know, Derek and I always had the same taste in women." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are Derek's lusty intern right? I heard about you all the way in New York, you are pretty famous there."

"Well, I heard about you all the way here in Seattle, so we probably have pretty much in common."

"Yeah, we are the Dirty Mistresses."

"I've known you less than a day and you already are forming a club?" Meredith giggles.

"Since I founded it, I get to be the leader." Mark smirks.

Meredith get's out a needle and approaches his face, but Mark's hand stops her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mark asks.

"What do you think, you need stitches."

"No offense babe, you are hot and all, but you are an intern, I don't want anything messing up my face."

He gets the needle and sutures his own face. Meanwhile George, Izzy and Alex are watching through the window.

"Why is he suturing his own face?" George asks. "To turn me on, how come Mer gets all the hot guys, and I'm stuck with the two of you? Life is so unfair sometimes" Izzy replies.

"Hey!" George says, "Wait isn't he the guy Mer came home to last night?" George asks

"Oh yeah, I remember his face, but know he's going to have stitches on him, now he cant get any hotter"

Mark had to lift up his shirt because he slipped on the edge of a table, so Meredith had to look at the bruising.

Izzy breathes. "I stand corrected."

**A/N: that's it for now. Please review. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Please tell me what you want to see here because, I'm really running out of ideas. **

The four interns had some issues; they struggled to pay the bills for maintenance and housekeeping, and the food. (A/N I know surgeons are supposed to get paid really well, but I need to set something up for what's coming.)

For the four of them living in one house, the house was very big, it held ten rooms in one side and three in the other, Alex and George wanted them to put in the pool but they didn't find the time out of their busy schedules, Izzy started gardening outside to be her past time, she enjoyed it, but since she became busy, her garden is now overgrown shrubs.

They all went to dinner that night; Izzy prepared pasta for dinner, because she needed for it to be easy because she had a date with the mystery guy, Alex and George were placing bets on who he was, Alex said that he worked in the hospital, and George said he was a guy from Joe's, they laughed together at the sight of Izzy dating Joe.

Izzy stayed with them for awhile and talked to Meredith about what happened earlier, George and Alex were talking about the sports and the newest nurses that arrived that day.

Meredith seemed happy in Melanie's progress, she had surgery that afternoon and all had gone well, but Meredith was still worrying on how the little girl's response will be when she had to tell her about her parent's misfortune. Melanie seemed as happy as ever, she was care-free but she still asked about her mother from time to time, she truly has found a friend in Meredith, she seemed happy about her company but she also was not as 'bright and shiny' as she was before the accident.

Meredith was worrying a lot and her fellow roommates were noticing it.

"Hey, Mer you okay?" Izzy asked, George and Alex stepped out of their conversation enough to hear what Izzy was pointing out.

"Oh- yeah I'm fine, why?" Meredith asked, she seemed like she just stepped out of a trance, the truth was, she was exhausted, with the chief nagging her, because she seemed out of it, with the thing with Melanie, and what to do about Mark and Derek.

Izzy always saw the truth in people's actions, she could spot a cheating-husband out of the crowd based on they're movement, she could see that Meredith wasn't alright, she could see that Meredith was confused and in her mood which was, 'Dark and Twisty.' So she changed the topic, but her deductions didn't really help, the topic she was going to bring up was the one that Meredith spent all day avoiding.

"So, Mark is a total hottie, are you going to date him?" Izzy asked in her usual perky voice, Meredith grimaced then shrugged.

"I don't know if I can, I should just end things with him, right?" She looked around for the approval of her friends, she looked at George and he nodded, 'Good ol' George' she thought, when she looked at Alex he just shrugged as if to say 'Don't involve me in your crazy love-life, and sex-life.' Meredith wanted to answer to that 'Well, you already are the minute you took off my clothes, you idiot.' But she didn't.

"Well, if that's what you want Mer." Izzy said, everyone looked up, that wasn't the response they would expect from her, Izzy is usual meddlesome and she would tell them to date any guy who is hot.

"I've got to go, guys my date is waiting" Izzy still as perky as ever even though her friends were still looking at her with confusion. "Don't wait up." She quickly went out the room.

"Mer, what are you going to do about Mark and Derek?" George asked, he was still clueless, as he always is with girl's feelings. Alex shot him a glare, unlike George, Alex knew a thing or two about women, he grew up with three sisters and a mom.

"I don't know." Meredith quickly replied, clearly avoiding the subject. George saw Alex's glare, he still didn't understand the deal with Meredith, but he understood enough to stop talking about Mark and Derek.

"So, guys, we really need a change around here in the house, any suggestions?" Alex said to change the subject and get rid of the awkward silence. He could swear he saw Meredith mouth ' thank-you' to him, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"How about a pool?" George asked. Meredith giggled, she knew that this subject would come up, the boys have been debating this with Izzy since the moved here at the start of the year, she found it okay to have a pool, but Izzy didn't, claiming that 'We need to preserve the genuine niceness of the house' When she said that, George looked completely baffled.

"Okay, George we will get a pool, but what else?" Alex said.

"Wait a moment there boys, what if Izzy doesn't want a pool?" Meredith asked.

"Do you want a pool?" George asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She answered.

"Then that settles it, three against one." George said smiling, winning the debate.

"You really seem to want a pool" They all laughed, once George wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it.

"Okay, so we are getting a pool" Alex said writing down things on a piece of paper. "But how are we going to afford it? We have enough money now, but how about later in my calculations, the four of us might not be enough to hold all the bills coming in."

"Okay, so when did we have a secretary?" Meredith asked giggling.

"Since we needed someone to have common sense." Alex clearly states chuckling, he really felt natural around his friends, like he had nothing to hold back.

"Oh yeah, now back to the subject, how are we going to afford a pool?" George asks with a hint of worry in his voice. He sounded like a kid, whose candy was getting taken away.

"We could… Ummm" Meredith said, she was a total loss of ideas.

"What are we going to do?" Alex said.

"I have the perfect plan, you want to hear what the plan is?" George said, pausing for effect. "Nobody has ever thought of a plan as brilliant as mine."

"Get it out already Bambi." Alex said laughing because George was acting like an evil mastermind.

"We could break into a bank, and steal all the money and change it to counterfeit stuff so that nobody will ever know and they will stop looking for us." George said, Alex and Meredith were breaking out into fits of laughter, George feigned hurt.

"How will we do that??" Alex said while laughing really hard.

"I've seen it in tons of movies." George said.

"Guys, I have a better plan." Meredith said, copying George and having an evil laugh. Alex chuckles loudly

"What is the plan, your evilness?" Alex said.

"You want to know?" Meredith said looking at George, he looked really excited.

"Yes!" the boys both shout at the same time.

"My plan is… We…" Meredith paused to annoy the boys. She giggles.

"We what??" George says impatient.

"We wait for Izzy." Meredith says laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning at breakfast, All four of them where discussing what they will do for the pool.

"MEREDITH GREY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AGREED TO THIS!" Izzy shouted.

"Well, Izz, we can do this and it will still be the same, we really need a change, do this for me, please?" Meredith said as kindly as she could. Izzy was a sucker for kindness, she found it really sweet.

"Fine. But what do you need me for?" She asked. The boys were giving each other high fives, they should have got Meredith on their side moths ago.

They three explained the situation, Izzy was, once, a loss for words, she didn't really want to put in a pool because she hated swimming, but she wanted to help for her fear to help out. None of them really knew why Izzy hated swimming, Izzy didn't like lounging like Meredith did, she like working a lot, like gardening and cooking and cleaning. They all knew that without Izzy, the house would fall apart. Even though, Izzy seemed annoying at times, she is a really great friend, when Cristina left; she found comfort in Izzy's friendship.

"Well, since you said that the four of us can't hold enough money, why don't we add to our four? we could hold like a bed and breakfast thing so that we could pay bills." Izzy suggested, this was the first time that no one disagreed to Izzy's suggestion, because it was usual freaky, and not 'do-able.'

"Oh my god, we are actually agreeing to Izzy's idea." George said chuckling.

"Well, George, my ideas aren't that bad." Izzy said.

"Umm, no." They all three said. "This is the first good idea you had in a long time, and we don't even know if it's a good idea, I still say bank robbery." George said.

Izzy looked clueless, they all laughed and told her George's idea, and soon that got her laughing too.

"Okay, we will put forms in the hospital if they want to live with us, The girls will handle bed and breakfast stuff, and us guys will do the pool business." George said trying to get away from the embarrassing subject.

"George, that's a brilliant plan, but, when you say us guys, you actually mean, Alex and the sissy, right?" Alex said laughing; he knew that George wouldn't be offended because George knew that Alex would stand up for him no matter what.

"Very funny, Alex. Anyways, we have to go now or we will be late, Again" George said, they all left to go up to their rooms, Meredith planned to print the ads an post them today while Izzy cleaned up the rooms, they both agreed that Izzy would be the chef while Meredith would be receptionist kind of thing.

A few minutes later, they all head out to the hospital, hopefully today won't be full of fistfights.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They all headed towards their separate ways, the chief let Alex in on a surgery on good behavior, and he said he would be let of easily this time, but the next time he gets into a fight, he could get kicked out of the program.

Melanie looked better than ever, Meredith was going to break the news now, she was really nervous on how Melanie would react.

"Hey, Mel, how are you feeling? You are looking great." Meredith said, with a hint of worry in her voice, Melanie misread it, she thought there was something wrong with her surgery that they would have to do it again.

"I'm okay, Meredith. Is something wrong?" Melanie said. 'Oh shit, what if she knows and she'll hate me because I didn't tell her?' Meredith thought.

Meredith sat on the side of her bed, she was really going to have a hard time with this, she was growing attached to Melanie and fast. "Mel, you know that you have a great family, your grandma and grandpa and your other relatives, right?"

"Yeah… Is something wrong, is something wrong with me?" Melanie asked, for a little girl, she could read through people's expressions, just like Izzy.

Meredith sighed, "Yes and no." she said as lightly as she could. "Melanie, your parents are dead."

No one talked for a few minutes. Melanie started to tear a bit. She hugged Meredith real tight, she wouldn't let go. "Melanie, are you okay?" Meredith knew the answer to that, she just wanted to make sure.

"I'm okay, I didn't really think that Mommy and Daddy are still alive. Cause I heard screams."

"Oh Mel, why didn't you say anything?" Meredith was happy that Melanie wasn't that sad, well she was sad, but she expected a lot more coming from a child.

"My Mama always said to me to keep some faith." Melanie said with a sad smile. "Where am I going to go now?" Melanie was an only child, but fortunately she had a lot of family members to take care of her.

"You are going to live with your aunt and uncle, Vicky and Stuart, right? You know them? They have kids, so you won't get bored" Meredith said.

"Okay," Melanie yawned, she was, like Meredith, exhausted from life.

"You should get some rest, I'll be back." Meredith smiled to lighten up the mood.

"Meredith" Melanie said, Meredith turned around "Yes?" "When I get out, would you visit me?"

"I will, I promise." Meredith smiled.

When she left the room, she went to the nurses' station to pick up some charts; Melanie was leaving in two days, so she needed to finish things so she could spend some time with her. She could hear the gossiping nurses, she usually was the topic of the gossip for weeks, but she was happy it wasn't about her. She got on a stool and read her charts but she couldn't help but overhear what they were saying. She could hear bits of it, but not that much. The nurses that where talking was Olivia and Rose.

"Did you hear, Derek Shepherd's land was burned down, and now he's like homeless like he has rags for clothes" Olivia said.

"Yeah I heard that, but he will still be hot in anything." Rose said.

"His wife is staying at a hotel, and he doesn't have anywhere to live, because he didn't want to live in a hotel."

Meredith leaned forward because she couldn't hear anything anymore, but little did she know, that the stool was faulty, so when she leaned forward it caused her to fall on her head on the floor.

She could hear a chorus of 'oh my god' s until she felt strong arms helping her up and carrying her to a room.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mark, getting an ice bag for her head.

"Hey" Mark said. "You seem ditzy these days." He said while he handed her an ice pack.

"Thanks," She put the ice pack to her head.

"You, know, not ice will only help, maybe a night with me," he said jokingly, while smirking. He made a move towards her to kiss her lips, but she pushed him away,

"Not now Mark, we can't do this, we can't have this going on." Meredith said gesturing to her and him.

"Why not?" Mark said, he was pissed because she was the only girl not falling for him. "You did it with Derek." He knew that it was a mistake mentioning Derek, he could see the flames shooting out of her eyes, but at the same time having an icy glare.

"Derek was a mistake and so are you." She said, and with that she got down the bed and left the room slamming the door behind it.

There where stares directed towards her, nobody in his life had called him anything, but hot. Mark thought to himself, 'I will have her, one day, I will have her'

People nearly shoved aside to see what the commotion was about, but instead they saw Meredith Grey with an ice pack to her head.

She was walking so fast that she bumped a guy, Derek, and his papers flew to the floor.

"Sorry, Derek, here let me help" She said while bending down to help him pick up his papers, he looked up at her and smiled.

"What happened to your forehead?" He asked clearly amused.

"Long story short, I fell off a stool." She smiled, "I guess it's not my day." She shrugged.

"Says you, it's not my week," Derek countered. "My car got towed, and now my land got burned, I have no where to live." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Meredith said sincerely. They both got to their feet "I'll be seeing you" Meredith smiled and she left the hall into Melanie's room.

The after noon went by quickly, Meredith played with Melanie and the others had surgeries to attend to.

George and Alex found a pool service that will be done within the week, which was impressive, they paid already and people were coming in the house to get it done.

George was excited for the day that the pool was finished.

Almost all of Seattle Grace passed by and read Meredith's ad, they were supposed to write there names and contact them the next week, but only a few wrote their names down.

At the end of the day, Meredith came to collect the ads with the customers names, when she saw that, only two words came into her mind.

Holy Shit.

**A/N haha, cliffy. Review please! I love reviews. Thanks for waiting for this. I was really busy. School is coming up :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N I'm depressed, yeah, so please review!! First I sprained my ankle, and now, I can't use the computer a lot. I know I'm supposed to update regularly, it's just that I'm running out of ideas, please tell me!**

Meredith was on war path, she drove home since all of her friends were home already, and they had the day off.

Meredith could feel herself heating up, the news she just got was horrible, this wasn't supposed to happen, the change was supposed to be better, not insanely worse.

It said that George, Alex and Izzy already made accommodations and they were allowed to stay as long as they liked, she was going to kill them, they were supposed to be her friends, not self-hatred inflicting human beings. They were going to pay. Meredith made sharp turns around the corners, she beeped those people that she usually was very patient about, which comes to show, she is really on war path.

'I'm going to kill them!' She screams to herself. 'They were supposed to help me, not cause me so much more pain!' She stops in front of her house, and gets out the door with movements that looks like she could kill then and there, she barges in the door and screams out, all of them poke their heads out to see what all the noise is about, little do they know that they are in big trouble.

"Izzy, George Alex! Get out here now!" She shouts with a scary voice, Alex thinks to himself 'What did I do now? I was positively sure that I didn't cause any trouble in the last twelve hours.' He smiles to himself, Meredith must be mad about the decision they all made, he was awaiting her shouts the whole day, him and George were, they made bets on who she would get mad at first, and Alex was right, Izzy needed to watch out.

"Hey Mer." Izzy said coming out of the kitchen baking, probably muffins this time. The house was sparkle clean, once Izzy set her mind to something, it would be done in the first 24 hours, that was the thing they loved and hated about her. "Calm down, what's the problem?" Alex and George chuckled, for a doctor, she wasn't that smart, well she was smart but at times she was really clueless.

"Calm down? Isobel Stevens, wants me to calm down? The person that let my arch enemies, LIVE in my house? I swear to God, that you will pay!" Meredith said, The boys were in full blown laughter right now, they couldn't stop laughing, but George had a downside to this, he owed Alex 30 bucks due to their bet, but still he couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

"Don't dare laugh you Guys!! You also had something to do with this, you accepted this decision!" Meredith shouted, George and Alex stopped laughing and fell silent; they were scared of her, though the boys would never admit it, but that clearly showed when they sank in their seats.

"Mer, it will be okay, you can move your room to the other side of the house, that way you won't have to be in the same side of the house." Izzy calmly said, when those words came out from her mouth, Alex and George immediately knew she should have never said that, Izzy didn't realize it until Meredith was going to speak.

"YOU WERE GOING TO LET THEM STAY ON MY SIDE OF THE HOUSE!?" Meredith screamed, now the boys couldn't help it, they started laughing all over again, Meredith and Izzy gave them icy glares, each meaning really different things, Izzy's meant that 'You guys should shut up, you had something to do with this to you know,' Meredith's meaning was that 'Shut up, I'll deal with you later, you idiots' But still no matter how scared the boys were, they wouldn't stop laughing. "I am not moving my room!" Meredith said to break the silence between her and Izzy; they just ignored the boys' laughter and made it seem that all it was, was a nuisance.

"Okay Mer, but then they have to live on your side of the house, and the other guests are going to live on ours" Izzy stated carefully, it seemed as if she was really cautious on what she said, because she didn't want Meredith to blow up again, Meredith chose that side of the house, because it was relatively quiet at times, but now everything changed because of a bunch of stupid, idiotic signatures, that may have ruined her life.

"Fine, but I am never, ever going to agree on your ideas again." Meredith said with anger in her voice. But all of them knew that this disagreement isn't going to wreck their friendship, because they knew each other to well, their strategy was to keep out of the way until the whole issue blows over, but this time was different, this could be until, the whole bed and breakfast thing closes, and they weren't sure when.

"But with all due respect Mer, It's George's fault, he just had to get a pool." Izzy said with a smirk that symbolized as 'Payback' to the boys.

Meredith smiled, and walked over to George; she got the flour from Izzy's baking, and poured it over George's head. Alex was backing away, he knew that it was possible that he was next, the next second, Alex was running away, and Meredith winked at Izzy, they were chasing Alex, after that they had a big food fight. That was how things worked in the house, they would fight one second, and then the next they would be acting like kids again. 'I really love these guys.' Alex thought to himself while running after Meredith while he was all white because of the flour pouring, then their food fight abruptly stopped, it was interrupted by the doorbell, then George broke into a smile, he knew well what that meant, he and Meredith went to open the door.

The man outside extended his hand and said, "Here is your pool service, it will be done in a week or less." Meredith and George went outside to help him make the blueprints, Izzy and Alex were smiling at each other, since the first day of internship, they kind of didn't like each other and made first impressions, but today, these people were their families, the people that the could count on forever.

"What harm would Mark and Derek do if they lived here?" Izzy asked Alex, he just shrugged, and they both thought the same thing 'Everything is going to be okay.' But little did they know that the trouble was just beginning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

At the hospital, everything was doing great; it seemed that Meredith was happy that Melanie could finally have a fresh start. The days went by quickly, they had a lot of work to do, people were coming in and out of the hospital by the second, and it was getting really busy.

Mark knew that Derek was staying with Meredith, and Derek knew that Mark was also going to be staying with him at Meredith and her roommate's house. Derek was a little worried about the outcome, but he knew that he was a true fighter, and he got what he wanted in the end, and that was Meredith, little did he know that Mark was thinking the same thing, he liked Meredith and her tiny intellectual fists and her tough girl attitude, but he wasn't so sure if he could be a one woman guy.

Mark and Derek have been looking for the girl that caused this all, unfortunately for them; the same girl was avoiding them. When Meredith saw them coming down the hall she would run in the other direction. Mark finally figured that out, he had a plan, when Derek was coming where Meredith was, he would be in the other direction, she was trapped. But she would choose him right? That thought was clogging his mind all day, he knew he loved her, hell, he didn't even try anymore with Addison, but he wasn't so sure what to think with Meredith, did she still love him?

Then the chance came, Meredith was walking towards him, but he hid himself enough to surprise her so she wouldn't have the chance to leave, he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the nearest on-call room, they needed to talk.

"You have been avoiding me" Mark flat out said.

"Yeah, I guess so, I will be seeing you the next week constantly, so I want my alone time. Mark, don't think just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I'll be running to you, you aren't as great as you think you are." Meredith said, Mark was stunned, rejection hurt, but that made him want her so much more.

"Are you okay, with me moving in and all?" Mark asked sincerely,

"I'm okay with you moving in, I'm not okay with Derek and You moving in together." She said truthfully, that was really how she felt, the weight would be 100 times lighter if only one of them would have moved in, but no, she got stuck with both of them, at the same time, across the hall from her room. Life really did suck.

"Okay, Hey you want to go and get a beer tonight." Mark asked smoothly, "It's on me."

Meredith sighed in frustration; she really didn't want to deal with him right now. "No Mark, some other time." She left the door and once again she made him feel different, now he had to try so much harder, Derek saw her leave the room in a hurry, she didn't even acknowledge his presence, he sighed, then he saw Mark come out of the closet, he looked really confused and stared at him, he saw him stare, they both glared at each other until Mark broke the glare by giving a smirk, they both left the halls in different directions.

'She's mad at him, I could tell by the look on her face and her movements, so nothing could have happened to them now.' Derek thought hopefully, but deep inside, he was madly jealous, because a guy exited the closet with her, even the thought of him and her in the same room alone made him sick, that was THEIR thing, and it seemed as if she was replacing him.

Meredith spent all her free time with Melanie, she brought her to the ice cream parlor down the street, she played with her, she found something in Melanie she loved, when she was care-free, the attitude was contagious, her friends always seemed to have something on their minds that everyone would worry, don't get me wrong, she loves her friends but it was nice to get away for a while.

It took all day to make the flour come out of their hair, they didn't, they couldn't, get rid of all of it, when they came in that morning, Bailey and Paula gave them weird looks and they just laughed it off. But honestly they were annoyed at themselves for making a fool out of themselves.

They finished everything that they had to do and headed home, they were planning on a party that night because the pool was done, they invited some friends over for like a house warming but for the new business, they were finally going to meet Izzy's new boyfriend, Denny, Izzy kept it a secret for a while but they caught her kissing him on the front porch. Denny seemed like a nice guy, he made Izzy happy, which was all that mattered to the 4 friends. Meredith didn't know that Izzy invited almost the entire surgical floor to the party.

The people that were coming were Callie, Bailey, Paula, Denny, Addison, The Chief and sadly, Mark and Derek.

Meredith went home with Alex because Izzy and George went ahead to plan the party, it was going tot be a pool party, George was more excited than he was ever before.

Alex and Meredith talked about their patients today, they also talked about what they were going to plan when they opened it up. And then Alec couldn't help it anymore, he had to tell Meredith what she was up against, luckily he was driving, so she couldn't hit him or anything, but that probably wouldn't stop her all that much,

"Mer, Derek and Mark are coming tonight." He said quickly so that he could get it over with.

"Seriously??" She replied shouting, the shouting was predictable, but her not hitting back, wasn't.

"Hey I didn't plan this okay." Alex said teasingly to get in the clear.

"Is Joe coming today?" Meredith asked, Alex knew what she meant.

"No, and don't even think about it." Alex quickly replied.

"Aww, come on, we are making a quick little detour, please!" Meredith fought back,

"No. And nothing you do will change my mind."

"I'll do your dirty work for a week" Meredith offered.

"Make it a month." Alex countered, Izzy was going to scream at him, and so he needed to make his efforts worth while.

"Fine, you are no fun." Meredith said crossing her arms over her chest. Alex made a swift turn, and headed back to Joe's bar. He was sure they would be late for the party, but anyway, Izzy and George were there to fix things if ever something got messy.

Alex drove as fast as he could under the speed limit, he knew that Meredith would have a horrible hangover the next day, but he knew it was worth it, it was either she was drunk and she didn't mind anything at the party and everyone would have a good time, or she was sober, and it would be a hell of an awkward moment back at the house, Either way, he would get the screaming's from Izzy, so he chose the easier path, he wasn't going to drink a lot, but fun always gets in the way of conscience, we will see what happens to him.

Back at the house, everyone was already there except Alex and Meredith. Izzy called Alex the 10th time and he still wasn't answering; Denny wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they will get here, have some fun" He said to her. Izzy smiled, her boyfriend was really sweet, and in her heart she was hoping that he would be the one.

George on the other hand, was sitting awkwardly between The Chief and Bailey; they were arguing about the Chief resident position. Mark, Paula and Callie and Derek were outside, drinking some beers, they were having a good time, but the two boys were wondering were Meredith was.

The four walked in, and sat in front of the Chief, Bailey and George, Mark felt bad for the kid, because he really looked uncomfortable.

"Who wants to play poker?" Mark said to break the awkwardness.

"Oh, I do, I do" Paula said. And the others nodded.

"Did I hear poker?" Izzy said sitting down beside Paula and she urged Denny to come follow, "George get the poker set in Mer's room, she probably has scotch in the kitchen too, and get that." Izzy ordered.

"Gladly" George quickly stood up and practically ran out the room, Paula giggled.

"Hey Paula, how are you adapting to the new set of interns?" Callie asked politely.

"They are great" Paula said, the truth was that she felt a little left out, Meredith was nice to her, but the rest acted as if she never existed.

George walked in the room, he was out of breath he was carrying two heavy bottles of scotch. "It's not in Mer's room." He said.

"It's probably in Alex's; they both were playing late yesterday." Izzy said,

Derek and Mark were insanely jealous that Meredith spent a lot of time with another man, George came back with the poker set, and he looked traumatized.

"What happened George?" Izzy asked, the all broke into giggles because of the look on George's face.

"You need to tell Alex to fix his stuff, his room reeks and Meredith's shirt was on the floor" He said blushing.

They all laughed, Derek and Mark just frowned, and Meredith seemed not the type who would date Alex Karev.

They all had a good laugh and started to play, they were having fun, but Izzy kept on looking up to see if Meredith and Alex came, Bailey noticed this and said "They probably got stuck in traffic, don't worry, they will be here."

"Maybe they are at the hospital" George said.

"Nope, we left the same time they did" The Chief said. Mark and Derek, again, were jealous, the idea of Meredith running away with another man was to much to handle. But then again, they were the ones Meredith was running away from. All of them planned to go for a swim when they got here.

Meanwhile, Alex and Meredith where on their 5th shot, but Joe cut them off, but now Meredith was really drunk.

"Hey Joey, call us a cab please." Meredith slurred, Alex laughed at her, and he wasn't that drunk even though he had a lot to drink too.

Joe brought them a cab; Alex left his car across the street in the hospital parking lot. They both got in the car, dreading Izzy's reaction. They were laughing the whole ride back, they were still wearing their scrubs because they thought they would be home early, but unfortunately, plans change.

"Alex, I don't think I can walk" Meredith said in between giggles,

"I'll carry you home then" he said laughing. But oh, they were so dead.

Alex paid the taxi driver and helped drunk Meredith out of the car, he opened the gate first then lifted Meredith up in his arms, Meredith started laughing loudly, Alex groaned, even if Meredith was tiny, she sure was heavy.

They both opened the door and went in the house, for kicks Meredith shouted "Honey, I'm home!" That caused the eruption of laughter from Alex, all of the guests turned around to see them, obviously they were really drunk, he let Meredith down on the couch and sat beside her. He could already feel the fury of Izzy, he could see flames darting from her eyes. Bailey laughed, so Callie, Denny and the Chief followed. Mark was obviously jealous again, he didn't look at her, he didn't know that Alex and Meredith had a strong relationship. Derek on the other hand, knew that Alex and Meredith where just friends, but he wasn't sure of that since O'Malley said he found Meredith's t-shirt in Alex's room.

"I'm going to the bathroom. George please show me where it is." Derek said, George showed him to the bathroom.

"Alex, Meredith, come with me to the kitchen, NOW!!" Izzy said. They all laughed.

The three went to the kitchen, "How come you are 2 hours late? To your own party! I can't believe you two." Izzy screamed.

"Sorry." The two mumbled.

"Okay, get dressed, you can go swimming after this." Izzy said. They were still staring at their feet, Meredith had to lean on Alex because she might have fallen. "You heard me, GET DRESSED!" Izzy shouted,

"Yes, Mom." Alex joked, Meredith giggled at the joke. "Alex could you help me? I can't get my shirt over my head" Meredith said laughing.

Little did they know, they were in earshot with the guests and George, They were all laughing,

"It seems scary to have Stevens as a roommate" Chief said, they all laughed. "Anyways, thanks for inviting me, I've got to go now." The chief said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go too." Paula said. "There goes my ride" Bailey followed.

"Thanks for coming you guys," George replied he showed them to the door. It was kind of awkward for a while because they finished their game of poker, Mark won.

When they all got to the couch, except Alex and Meredith who were upstairs changing, or so they thought, suddenly they heard a scream outside.

"O'Malley!" It sounded like Alex, he was carrying Meredith who was in her scrub shirt and a pair of Alex's boxer shorts. Alex was shirtless, but he still was wearing his scrubs.

They all went outside to see what that was all about, George came near them, and Alex tossed him in the pool, Meredith followed and he jumped in too. They all screamed because it was freezing,

Mark saw this and he became jealous that they were having all the fun. So he jumped in too. They all did except Izzy and Denny, Alex was still clutching on to Meredith who was squealing like child.

After that, they had games in the pool and they had a lot of fun. Derek and Mark couldn't help but feel jealous the entire time because another man was clutching on to the woman they loved and liked, but they acted civilized, but they still wish they could be in the position of Alex right now.

After that they watched movies and fell asleep, Meredith was soaking wet from the swim so was the others, but she couldn't help but think:

'I've got my friends, they will help me through this.'

And then she closed her eyes and smiled.

**A/N DONE!! Please review if you want me to continue! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 10.

No, I have been waiting, but I still don't own Grey's Anatomy,

**A/N I feel annoyed right now, David Cook just won! Yuck, I was for David Archuleta. Aww man. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Review more please! **

For the past nights, Meredith got nightmares, it all started when Derek chose Addison over her, her dreams weren't always the same things but it usually was about the woods and, or Christina, but tonight was different, Alex, George and Izzy knew about her situation, Meredith would be in her room and then she would start to cry, then she would move to one of their rooms, they didn't mind at all because Meredith would do the same for them if anything happened.

That night Meredith started whimpering, she woke up and pictured the things such as trees coming to get her, she cried loud, so all of them woke up, except Izzy and Denny who were doing the nasty in Izzy's room. Meredith crawled to the corner of the room and started to bawl her eyes out, George was kind of hung-over because he drank a lot of scotch the day before, Alex awoke from deep slumber and saw Meredith in the corer, he started to crawl to her to comfort her.

"Not again" George said pulling the pillow over his eyes, the rest of the people were very confused, they didn't understand what Meredith was going through.

Alex gave George a stern glare, "don't you dare start George" Alex would do anything to protect Meredith, she was like a sister to him, so of course as a big brother, he comforted her.

"Tell me what you saw, Mer" Alex said calmly, the guests were all staring at him, because they didn't know what was happening. "Tell me what you saw, was it Cris again?" He repeated, Mark had a worried look on his face, full of concern and pity for Meredith, Derek looked the same and Callie just looked bothered.

Mark knew by the sight of Alex's actions that this happened regularly, because if this was the first time, Alex would be in panic, just like the rest of them, all they could hear were Meredith's cries for a while, and then she answered.

"It was that day, Lex." She said using his nickname she had given him, "The tub, I didn't remember anything about that day, then I keep seeing myself." Meredith said crying.

Alex silently cursed himself, if she didn't know, none of this would have been happening. "Should I have not told you?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah Alex, I should have known. It's not your fault" Meredith said crying a little louder this time, she laid her head on his chest, he could fell that her shirt was wet, she had cried into it.

"Calm down Mer, think of all the fun we had, remember our fake-date?" He said chuckling; they remembered the day that they pretended to go on a date so that some girl would stop stalking Alex.

Meredith forced a smile, but she was still crying as loud as ever, "It won't go away Alex, make it go away" she said.

"Mer, think of the good times and force it out, Mer, it will be okay." He said reassuringly, she stopped crying for a while but he could feel her body shaking. "Remember the ice cream shop, the food fight we had in there" he said. They had a food fight in the ice cream shop and they got into lots of trouble. "Remember, the beach when I taught you how to surf."

"It won't work" Meredith said crying harder.

"Just push it all out, think of all we can do, it was one time and I bet you won't do it again." Alex said, Mark was clueless he had know idea on what they were talking about, the tub I mean, Derek on the other hand, knew what he was saying, Alex told him about it during their fight.

"Wow Alex, you should try psych sometime," Callie joked, Alex practically growled at her but he couldn't do anything right now because a crying Meredith was in his arms.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that, he is the one helping her" George said coming into his defense, because like a family, they had fights, but they will always stick up to each other no matter what.

Callie looked shocked; she had never seen this side of her husband before. So she fell silent. "Okay, okay get the stick out of your ass." She said, George just glared at her. Callie just went back to her spot and closed her eyes, she didn't understand why the guys in the hospital always wanted to comfort and help Meredith Grey, but she just shrugged it off, but she couldn't help but feel even a little bit jealous because she never had friends that would help her through her situations.

"Mer, it's going to be okay" Mark said, Alex smiled at him, 'He could be a good guy' he thought to himself, but his grip on her grew tighter.

Meredith sunk deeper into his hug. She stopped crying for a while, but now she was shivering because of the cold, Mark approached her and hugged her, taking her arms away from Alex and into his, he pressed his chest against hers and he felt the steady beating of her heart, he didn't know about the tub, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with Derek. He could feel her wet body, at any other time than this, he would take advantage of the situation or make a joke, but Meredith needed him now, he could feel Derek's envy filling up the room. 'Here's my chance to be there for her' Mark thought.

Mark took of his shirt and Alex and Derek gave him some questioning looks, but he didn't do it for the reason they were all thinking, he put his shirt on Meredith's tiny body and brought her closer to him, until she fell asleep, they all did after that, Derek was beside Mark and beside Meredith was an exhausted Alex, but even the amount of tiredness that Mark had, he still enjoyed the moment.

"You know, you are no good for her." Derek whispered to Mark with the fear of waking everyone up,

"What makes you any better?" Mark countered, tightening his grip on Meredith's waist.

Derek couldn't think of an answer, so the both went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meredith woke up in an awkward position between Mark and Alex, her feet were tangled up in Mark's legs and her head on his bare chest. Once again, his breath was calm and stable, like there was nothing in the world to worry about, Meredith wished that she could do the same, but unfortunately, there were so many problems in her life right now.

She remembered everything that happened that night, she worried what her friends would say to her after they found out what she did, she wasn't sure that only Alex knew about her little adventure, but that didn't stop her from worrying a great deal. She remembered their night at the bar. The pool party, and the dream, she could already feel the tears rushing down her cheeks just thinking about it. She could remember the water rushing up to her face as she was sinking down slowly into unconsciousness.

'But all this wasn't a dream' Meredith thought to herself, 'This is your own self-inflicted wounds, these are the things you can't change, don't drag anyone into this Meredith Grey.' She scolded herself inside, she knew that Alex would be there for her no matter what, and the same goes for George and Izzy, but she needed to handle things on her own and not increase the size of their troubles, just because she was a little depressed.

She looked around at the people in her life, well not all of them were present. George was beside Alex sleeping heavily, she smiled to herself, George was always the hardest one to wake up, she looked at Alex, he seemed calm like Mark, but it was visible that he wasn't that relaxed, because of the spot he was in, Derek, the man that she cuddled up with more times to count, and Mark, the man who has a cocky exterior, but a really sweet inside, she saw this when he helped her and didn't judge her, sure, Derek didn't judge her, but the way he looked at her seemed as if she had done something incredibly wrong.

She remembered Izzy saying that Denny would take her off on a date that day, so it was just them and Callie for now. 'Where is Callie?' she thought forgetting the only other female in the house.

Meredith quietly stood afraid of waking anyone up, because then, she would have to explain the events of the night before. Derek stirred in his sleep, but fortunately for her, he was not yet awake.

She roamed around the kitchen looking for Callie, but she found a note saying:

_Hey George, I've gone to the hotel, meet me there for lunch. Callie xxx._

Meredith wasn't that close to Callie, well Callie wasn't close to anyone except Addison and of course, George. She got a drink from the refrigerator, sadly it would only fill half a glass, they were so busy doing other things that they forgot to buy new groceries, that was how tragic a life of a surgeon could be.

She drank her juice and decided to go for a swim. 'I could get used to this, swimming every free day' Meredith smiled to herself. She didn't bother changing into her swimsuit; she just jumped in the pool and swam a couple of laps before cooling down. She got up and sat on the ledge of the pool, she felt relaxed just listening to the sound of the jets and the current. She saw someone get up in the living room, 'Just my luck' she thought to herself, it was Mark, the guy whom she spent all day avoiding.

"Hey, Grey" he said, he was shirtless, but still in his jeans. He sat down beside Meredith and copied her, and put his feet in the pool.

Meredith could feel herself drooling, he was really a McSteamy, and she was the one who named him, Mark could tell she found him hot, he smirked to himself, at anytime other than this, he would crack a cocky joke, but he didn't "Hey" Meredith quietly replied, she was blushing, she wasn't supposed to think of him that way. 'He has a nice Six Pack.' She thought to herself then quickly, pushed away the thoughts of seeing him naked.

"What is with girls borrowing my clothes?" Mark said to break the ice.

"Maybe you have a feminine taste," Meredith teased.

"Hey!" Mark feigned hurt. "Girls, like my taste because it looks really god on me, and they like how I taste" He said smirking.

"You wish." Says Meredith, they both have a good laugh and then Mark gets serious.

"What was that last night?" Mark asked with concern in his voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Meredith said looking away.

'Aww man, I blew it.' Mark says to himself. "Okay." He quickly agrees.

They both are silent for a while, Mark instantly regrets what he said, but he still didn't understand what he did wrong.

After a while, drowning in each others silence, Meredith gives him a mischievous smile, Mark looks at her questioningly, but he is still happy that it's okay between the two.

"Do you trust me?" Meredith said.

"Yeah, I guess" Mark replied, he still had no idea on what was coming.

Meredith pushed him in the pool and erupted into fits of laughter, very far from lady-like.

Mark emerged the pool, soaking wet, he was kind of cute wet, Meredith thought. "Help me up!" Mark shouted, breaking Meredith away from her daydream. She politely offers her hand, but Mark pulls her down in the pool with him. Now he was the one laughing hard. Meredith feigned hurt and she started swimming towards him, hoping to get some revenge, he got the clue too late and she dunked his head in the water.

Mark gasped, he didn't know she could be so feisty, but that was one of the things that attracted him to her. She was still giggling, so he put up a surprise attack, he drove up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and she could feel static from the touch. His chest was pushed against her chest. They both fell silent, and Meredith turned her head around to look at him.

She slowly moved her face closer to his, to make a kiss, he moved closer too, but they were interrupted.

"Hey, Mer" George called out.

They pulled back and Mark let go of her waist, he let her go. "Yeah?" Meredith said.

"Umm. Could you wake up Derek and Alex please, we need to fix up the living room, it's a mess." George asked, obviously not thinking about the room, but a girl making out with her ex-boyfriend's ex-best friend, wow, there were a lot of exes.

"Oh, sure" Meredith said sounding disappointed. But it wasn't clear to anyone but her, she stood up and got out to the pool and went into the house.

Mark was clearly disappointed, 'Damn, O'Malley, she was mine for a second there' he said before swimming a couple of laps then following Meredith into the house that would be his own in a few days.

Back inside the house, Derek and Alex were still asleep, and Meredith had to wake them up.

"Guy's wake up! Georgie here needs to pack up!" Meredith shouted amused, because Alex had his pillow over his head, and Derek groans.

"Don't make me get the water bucket!" She threatens, but that doesn't work, she just hears a faint "Hmmph." From the two sleepy-heads, Meredith true to her word got a glass of ice cold water and pours it on Derek, all of it.

Derek shouts, and Meredith laughs, she moves on to Alex she leans lies down on the floor beside him and faces his face, she blows into his eyes and she giggles. Then to her surprise, Alex puts his arms around her and pins her to the ground, and tickles her mercilessly.

"Derek, Derek help!!" She shouts, she doesn't see Mark by the doorway, he looks amused but he changes emotion because of what Derek will do next.

"Oh no Mer, you poured ice cold water on me, you will get your revenge!" Derek says laughing, he lifts her up on his shoulder and runs out and dumps her in the pool, they all laugh except Mark, because he was jealous, Derek had so many chances with her but he was always interrupted. They all go for a swim.

"Hey, Alex you need to cook breakfast, Izzy's gone and it's your turn" Meredith says to embarrass him, Alex turns into a shade of pink, because he was supposed to be manly, and he cooked pancakes.

Alex jumps into the pool doing a cannonball and chases Meredith around as revenge. They all play a game of tag until Meredith whines and Alex has to go cook.

They all had fun that day, and Mark thought, 'Life here will be surely eventful!'

**A/N Hey y'all I liked this chapter, sorry it's short, I had no time. Thanks for reading, I'm going to need a lot more reviews! Thanks! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**A/N hey, thanks for the reviews, I started a new story, I had lots of ideas, unfortunately, none that were able to connect to this one :(. REVIEW!! **

Meredith woke up in her bed, she was wearing her pajama's, last night was fun, she and Alex, George, Mark, Derek and Izzy had watched a movie that night, fortunately for her, she didn't have a bad dream. Thoughts flooded back to her, she wasn't sure if Mark would press her for more information, but she sure was scared to know that people had witnessed her nervous breakdown, she usually didn't mind the gossip at the hospital, or any kind of gossip, but this was big for her, it could cost her a career, if anyone had known that she tried to drown herself.

Today was when Mark and Derek were going to move in, she was excited and nervous at the same time, she was excited because her superiors were going to live with her and that was good because, she would know when there were big surgeries to attend to.

Derek went to Addison's hotel room, Addison did want to live with Derek, but Derek wouldn't let her, they weren't exactly on speaking terms, because Addison was jealous that Derek was always either talking or thinking about Meredith Grey, the woman who stole her husband.

Addison had found out that he was going to live with Meredith and her friends from Mark, she was mad that she was losing another man to Meredith, but she couldn't confront Derek about it yet because he had been at Meredith's place. She was desperate to get her husband back, she didn't exactly _hate_ Meredith, she just hated that her husband was so hung up on her.

'What does Meredith Grey have that I don't?' Addison asked herself while waiting for Derek to pick up his things and have a talk. 'She is just a dirty-mistress, and for all Derek knows, that's all she can be.'

Addison was a attention-grabber, she was sure to have people watching her every move, her every step, but all that changed ever since she moved to Seattle, she could flirt with Alex Karev and Derek wouldn't even flinch, Meredith could be a topic of a fight and men would be on suspension.

Finally, the doorbell rang, she smoothed down her hair and waited for Derek to walk in.

He walked in with a smile on his face, clearly not thinking of anything but yesterday's events. Sure she was jealous, but she had to try and hold it together so she didn't seem so desperate, Derek's smile seemed to fade when he saw Addison.

"Hey Derek, where have you been?" Addison said.

"Oh, I was at Mer's house, with her and Mark and the guys." Derek said, clearly not paying any attention, to his current wife sitting on the bed with a robe.

"Okay" Addison said, her eyes could melt a block of ice if she tried. Addison slowly stood up, this was her last chance to get Derek's attention until he moved out of Meredith Grey's house, she wouldn't just call her Meredith because it was like they were friends. She could be nice and think mean thoughts about a person at once that was how plastic Addison's personality was.

She seductively walked towards him, she pulled him into a kiss, and surprisingly, he didn't pull back, she pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him, she started to remove the buttons on his shirt, so he could slide out of it. She put her hands on his lean chest, he wasn't as muscular as Mark, but he worked out once a week, so that had desired effects.

Derek slipped down her robe and started kissing her jaw line moving down, he was surprised at Addison's behavior, but he didn't reject her offer to please him, but the truth was, he was picturing Meredith in her place, oh how he longed to touch her body, to feel her soft lips against his skin.

Addison softly nipped at his ear, pleased that he was answering to her needs, but little did she know that this was only a one time thing. Many people would feel bad for Addison, her husband clearly in love with another woman, but she chose not to believe it, she chose to believe that her husband, the love of her life, would come back to her someday, some way.

Derek quickly pulled down his pants, and hiked up her skirt, he could feel that she was already wet, but he wasn't erected, he wasn't turned on, he was disgusted on how desperate Addison was to get back his love.

They had sex, empty and passionless sex, Addison knew that she no longer owned Derek Shepherd, he belonged to Meredith Grey, he was unenthusiastic on her having sex with him, she wouldn't admit it, she softly cried to herself while feeling the heat radiating off of her soon to be ex-husband's body.

Derek woke up to an empty bed, he knew that he did something really wrong, he used Addison, he knew they had no chance in hell to be the way they were before, and he was sure she knew it too, the demonstration earlier, the sex, there was no friction, no electricity that they used to live for, they needed to end things.

"Addison?" He shouted looking for his wife, she was in the shower sitting underneath it, tears streaking down her face, 'Sure I was a bitch, but I don't deserve to suffer like this' she told herself, but Meredith had no wrong doings in their Addison/Derek/Meredith love triangle, she didn't even know that they were married, but she suffered a hell lot more than Addison was doing right now, Addison was scared that the three of them, would turn into four, including Mark in the picture, but what was happening was worse than that, they were still a love triangle, Addison was just not in it anymore, that was what feared her the most, two previous lovers, falling for the same girl, were did that leave her? In a dump.

She could hear his voice, 'Typical Derek, feeling sorry for every girl he hurt.' She was actually insulting him in that situation, they were AddisonandDerek, they were supposed to get that happily ever after that everyone she knew lived for, but now she felt like they were just Addison and Derek, the woman that was stupid enough to let him go, and the man that was in love with the perfect twelve year old.

"Yeah?" Addison said coldly, she knew what was coming next. "What do you want?"

"I think, I mean, this, us, isn't going to work." Derek said hesitantly, he didn't even sit beside her; he was just standing on top of her, like he was better than her.

Addison scowled, she knew that this was probably going to happen, Derek was the kind of guy that would want to have a family with the love of his life and the white fences, and a lovely marriage, but all they had was an empty marriage that had awful sex.

Derek continued to pack his things, they were going to arrange a divorce some other time, but right now, he wanted to go to his new home, to be with friends, and Mark who wasn't exactly a friend at the moment.

Back at the house, Izzy and Denny arranged to make dinner at the house, for a party, a lot of people were coming, from the hospital. They planned to make a grill party that night, to cool off some steam because the previous week was very hectic, and they were stressed out because more people died than the ones they saved.

Mark and Meredith were playing with the food, they were supposed to be helping, but they couldn't control themselves. Alex and George ignored Izzy's request to start the grill, instead they played the latest video game that George bought, they had a championship in the living room, not even bothering to change out of their scrubs because they had work that morning.

In the kitchen, the four of them (Mark, Meredith, Izzy and Denny) were cooking; Denny owned his own restaurant and wanted to show off some of his skills to his new girlfriend's friends.

Meredith and Mark managed to make a really big mess, they were covered in flour, Denny wasn't being sore about people that messed around in the kitchen, but Izzy was, she kept on scolding them, so Denny poured some of the flour on her head, so she eventually lightened up and joined the fun.

Finally, Izzy had enough of the mischief, so she told Meredith and Mark to go outside to help set up the grill because Alex and George wouldn't do it, so Mark being Mark, joined the boys and got into their competition and ignored the orders. Meredith wouldn't do it alone, so she also stayed with them, expecting a scolding from Izzy later. Meredith sat down between Mark and Alex and started eating their popcorn, Alex 'accidentally' spilled the popcorn over George's lap, again, they made a big mess.

Mark put his feet upon Meredith's lap, claiming that video games were hard and making him tired and something about him needing a massage.

Meredith hit him hard, lots of times, they started a tickle fight and ended up on the floor, she ended up on sitting on his lap because he took all the space on the couch. George and Alex had gotten into throwing their popcorn at each other. Meredith wouldn't admit it, but she was quite comfortable there, on his lap, more comfortable then she had ever been with Alex or George.

The doorbell rang, and the four had a heated debate on who would open the door, they all were too lazy to get up, after the doorbell ringing many times becauseof impatient surgeons waiting outside, Izzy finally had to answer the door, but she gave them all glares and they just shrugged, it was there guests and Derek, they all stared at the four, trying their best not to laugh, it was funny because Meredith was on Mark's lap and Alex and George were having a popcorn fight, Derek could have turned literally green with envy, because he was that jealous, _his_ Meredith on someone else's lap and someone smelling _his _Meredith's hair, the four looked ashamed, but Mark had the smirk he always did amused, he noticed Derek's glare, and it gladdened him that he was jealous because of the interaction between himself and Meredith.

They all packed up and fixed the living room, Addison came, but she didn't talk to any of the interns and Derek, nor did she mention about their plans on the divorce. She made conversation with Denny, but she couldn't help but notice how happy and comfortable Mark was around Meredith and her friends, he acted more comfortable with them then he did with herself and Derek during those times they would go out.

'That girl has totally ruined my life.' Addison said mad. 'I need to get my revenge!' **(A/N I know this is a bit cliché, but I couldn't think of anything resembling that line, sorry!)**

Meredith wanted to try and grill the steaks, but Izzy would only let her do one, hers. She made conversation with the chief Derek, and Callie, until Mark, Alex and George dragged her to the kitchen, They covered her face with whipped cream, the one for the cake that Izzy was making, luckily for them, there were enough bottles to finish the cake even if they used one.

Meredith gasped, Alex knew better than to do that, he had done it on many occasions, George wouldn't have the guts to do that, for the fear of getting scolded by Izzy, so that left Mark. She was going to do something worse, she got a watermelon that was already sliced and threw it to Mark, it was soft after being in the refrigerator for a while, so it was soggy when it hit Mark's head.

Alex and George moved back laughing, now Mark's shirt was covered in watermelon juice. Meredith had the courage to move towards him, giggling, and she licked his cheek.

"Watermelon, yum." She said giggling. Mark said nothing after that, fortunately, he found the humor in the event, and he didn't try to do something worse, so that Izzy wouldn't know of their mischief.

Derek saw this scene unfold, it was like they were lovers, she was supposed to be _his, _they were supposed to have the happily ever after they dreamed of since the beginning.

Meredith went outside, to practice grilling a steak, because of her inexperience, she got burned, not so bad, but it still stung, she screamed and everyone went outside.

'Here's my chance!' Derek thought, he went up to Meredith chuckling, "Are you okay?" Derek asked clearly amused.

"It's not my fault, it just, it was like, it just, it like poofed!" Meredith exclaimed. She giggled after a while, Derek get's a bandage and wraps it around her hand.

"You should have used the mitts!" Derek said smiling.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Meredith said.

"Well, if you think of it..." Derek teased. Meredith hit his arm, laughing hard, they moved on to a serious topic.

"Are you okay, with me moving here?" Derek asks.

"Yeah. I just have to get used to it." Meredith smiles.

Mark comes down, surprised that Derek and Meredith were talking, he noticed the bandage on her hand, it wasn't there before. He goes up to them and smiles politely, he needed them to know that they were going to be friends.

"What happened Mer?" Mark said. Derek felt a twinge of jealousy, he was supposed to win her back, but how could he with Mark everywhere?

Derek chuckles, Meredith hit's him playfully. "It's not funny!!" Meredith shouts.

All of them laugh, and they explain to Mark, a few minutes of explaining had gotten him laughing as well.

They both enjoyed the dinner that Izzy and Denny cooked they had a nice conversation, the chief surprisingly wanted to take them on a trip for the hospital, so that they could learn more things about each other. But he didn't know, that the interns were practically family, and that the others deeply envied there connection.

After dinner, they play video games; they ate dessert, which was strawberries and whipped cream with the chocolate cake that Izzy made, Meredith, Mark, Alex and George chuckled to themselves because Izzy learned what they did from Bailey who saw the scene. They didn't go out for a swim this time. They talked to each other, it was a pleasant evening, even though Addison sort of gave everyone except the Chief and Callie a cold shoulder, it was to be expected that she would do that to Meredith, Mark and Derek, but not to everyone else, they were sort-of disappointed with her, because she couldn't be mature about it, but still, they didn't get Addison's attitude bring down the evening.

It was nearing midnight when the guest's finally left, they had a lot of cleaning up to do, Denny and Callie spent the night with their significant others, and Alex spent the night in Meredith's room laughing and talking about the evening, he couldn't stay at his side of the house because they were 'Loud'. They fell asleep at three am, because of the games that they played, they played poker and watched a movie since Meredith had a flat screen TV in her room.

The next week was smooth, none of them fought, thankfully. Izzy was as busy as ever, she would cook a lot and clean a lot, but she didn't mind. She and Denny seemed really close; she would sometimes spend the night at his place. Callie and George stopped fighting, but George didn't want to move in to a hotel, so Callie comes to the house very often.

The hospital was weirdly, not so busy, like there were less than ten surgeries a day. The chief let them take a break to go somewhere on vacation for free, it was paid by the hospital, Bailey disagreed with this, but everyone pushed the idea. Dr. Webber said that they could decide whether or not the wanted to go.

After a week, their habits became clear, they would go to the supermarket, they would go out to dinner, and they would set-up the carpool. They were comfortable with each other, Mark and Derek only had a few verbal fights, all of which where about Meredith, but they decided to try and be civilized, but they still were a long way to becoming friends again.

"_Stay away from her" Derek screamed at him. _

"_What if she felt the same way about me?" Mark asked, he felt something for Meredith Grey, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. _

"_She wouldn't, I think she would have better taste than that!" Derek said. _

"_She probably doesn't, since she dated you." Mark said. _

"_She doesn't need you, you will just end up hurting her in the end, that's all you do." Derek retorted. _

"_Wasn't that what you did? You were the one that picked Addie over her, YOU HURT HER. What makes you think that she would come back to you?" Mark asked, clearly pissed off. _

"_Because I love her! And all you feel for her is lust, nothing more, that's what you do." Derek said. _

"_Correction there Shep, that's what I DID. Not anymore, I could change can't I?" _

_Derek looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, he didn't know that Mark had feelings for her, but he couldn't look weak. _

_Mark was shocked also at himself for saying that, he was the one-night stand kind of guy, he didn't know if he even had a chance with Meredith._

'_Did I really love her?' Mark asked himself. _

Addison started flirting with Alex a lot, and Alex replied, but he was smart enough to see that she just wanted him to pleasure her because her husband had just left. But that wasn't the reason that Addison was flirting with him, she wanted to hurt someone close to Meredith, he was the only one available aside from Mark and Derek wasn't an option, she tried to flirt with Mark, but surprisingly, he rejected her offer.

Again she thought of the question that pondered her mind when she saw Meredith with all her friends 'What did she have that I didn't?"

She could see how Mark and Derek acted around her, they were nice to each other, even though they clearly hated each other, they laughed, and they seemed comfortable. She was jealous, because since Callie and George got back together, it seemed like she had no friends

One morning that week, Meredith went into the bathroom that she shared with the boys, Mark had his own bathroom, but the water heater needed fixing, that was the same issue with Derek's room, so for the time being, they had to use Meredith's bathroom, the boys, being boys were sloppy, they would leave their clothes on the ground, or their things in the sink.

She was feed up with their living habits, obviously they didn't care about personal hygiene, so she complained to them.

"GUYS!! PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES! IT'S DISGUSTING" she shouted, they two men just laughed, they seemed to be getting along.

"What do I get?" Mark said smirking.

"NOTHING!" Meredith exclaimed. Derek just laughed some more.

A week passed by and the bathroom was still sloppy. So Meredith had a plan.

The day that she set up her plan, she was waiting for their reactions, she consulted Izzy on it, and Izzy was there waiting with her, seeing how the plan would unfold.

Mark went in the bathroom, then the girls and Derek and probably everyone had heard him scream.

"MEREDITH!!" He shouted. And with that Izzy and Meredith were almost crying because of laughing so hard, Derek was in the next room, so he went out.

"What happened?" Derek asked because Mark's face was flushed red.

"Look for yourself." Mark said pointing into the bathroom.

Derek went in and ran out with his hands covering his eyes. "MEREDITH!! PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES!!"

Meredith and Izzy recovered from their laughing fit. "Sorry, my thong is too delicate to dry in the washing machine" She said smirking, before she went inside her room and shutting the door.

**A/N Revenge!! Ha-ha, check out my other story, I'll update soon. Sorry for the lack of updates, I was really busy! Review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

I don't own Grey's, or anything that is a big hit on TV.

**A/N No one reviewed :(. Pretty please? I have no more ideas, so please tell me what you want to see, because I might have to abandon this. But I have one more big idea left. I'll take it. :) **

The next week was incredibly busy, it was nearing Christmas, and it was the week of thanksgiving.

Meredith was happy that Mark and Derek were getting along; she knew that this was hard for them. She found out that Derek was leaving Addison, so he continued to pursue her. When Mark found out about this, he did something incredibly surprising, he didn't go to Addison like what his plan was, he just stood there and watched idly by as the world he used to live in was crumbling before him.

Meredith was annoyed that the two boys were pursuing her, she would get at least one bouquet of flowers everyday, courtesy of Mark and Derek, the boys were getting along, but it was clear as crystal to everyone that this thing with Meredith won't end out great, in fact the nurses, except for Olivia, ignored Meredith's requests because she supposedly 'changed' the biggest man whore.

Izzy and Denny were closer than ever, he bought a house in the intern's neighborhood, so that he would be able to be close to Izzy, and not having to drive by and pay for gas. They were full of bliss, Izzy had just told Denny that she loved him, and Denny, which wasn't surprising, except to Izzy, that he loved her back, the two would look at each other like they were very much in love.

Derek had many offers to go on dates, because many people had found out to his recent divorce, however he declined, saying that the only woman for him was Meredith Grey. But little did he know that his statements caused angry glares to focus on the girl he loved, Meredith Grey.

Alex was still the same 'evil spawn' that everyone knew and loved, well for Meredith and Izzy and George, but George would never admit it. He had made an interest in plastics, and was pronounced the number one intern on the plastics department by many of the residents at Plastics, but he seeks these words to come out of Mark Sloan's mouth.

George and Callie had been in a very healthy relationship, but they would fight more than they would like to, Callie, as George found out, was a heiress, and had a large amount of money that she wasn't telling her husband about. George was frustrated for her, but his anger was later calmed down, because of the surprise party that his wife had arranged for him. A lot of people came to his party, it was at the hotel, and was a casual event, even Olivia, his previous love interest went, and it was clear that they remained friends and nothing more.

Mark, while continuing to pursue Meredith, was showed in a number of magazines stating that he is one of the most famous plastic surgeons in the world, number 3 on the charts. He has reformed of his bad boy ways, but was still as flirtatious as ever, he was irritated at the numerous rejection of the ever so famous Meredith Grey, it was rumored that he went out with Angelina Jolie, after fixing her nose. But these rumors were recently named fake, because Angelina Jolie was shown to be going down an aircraft from Vietnam to adopt a child.

Dr. Webber and his wife, had a slight argument over an offer for him to move to another hospital, as again, Chief of Surgery, his wife Adele, wanted him to take it, for a change, but he wasn't sure if he was ready, or willing enough to move away from his beloved Seattle Grace.

Addison was as desperate as ever, she would flirt with a busboy at a restaurant, she was becoming cruel to Meredith and her friends, luckily for them, Dr, Bailey had saw this enough to report her to the Chief, he is still deciding if she should be taken off the staff, or punished severely.

Meredith wasn't happy to know that Melanie had broken her arm because she got in a fight, she hasn't heard from the little girl since last month, but when she saw her, her relationship with Melanie, was still as strong as before, even if she was disappointed in the child, she was surprised that Melanie had named her, her hero in a school project.

The week went by slowly, they had little things to do, so Dr. Bailey, had volunteered her interns to do medical work, because not many surgical cases had come through.

Thanksgiving was a formal event, Izzy and Denny would host a party at their house, and everyone was invited, but this time, Meredith, Alex and George wouldn't need to help, because Denny's co-workers would be the ones cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Alex, what games did you and George buy?" Meredith asked when she had got home from work, because the boys went shopping in the mall for Christmas gifts for the people at the hospital, but because Meredith knew them so well, she knew that they would spend their time at the video game store, choosing a new game to make a championship.

"MER, we got something cooler than that, come and check it out!" George said holding a package, reading the back.

"Thanks to me, we won't need to be screaming anymore when people come over." Alex cockily replied.

"What is it?" Meredith said moving towards the tow boys sitting on the sofa, it was only the three of them, because the party was being held at Denny's place, and Izzy was there helping out, and Derek and Mark got off of their shifts at 6 o'clock, and it was only 5.

Soon, Meredith saw what the boys were so excited about, it was 'walkie-talkies. It was four way, so Izzy could also get one.

"That's so cool, where did you get it?" Meredith asked pleasantly, she took the box from George's hand and inspected the case.

"It's brand new, I saw a shop beside the video game store, so now we can talk." Alex said.

"Want to test it out?" Meredith said.

George nodded eagerly.

All of them had tried to open the box using their hands, it was sealed shut so this was quite hard to do. But they were to lazy to get up and get scissors, so they tried, and failed, and then finally Alex caved.

"I'll go get scissors at the kitchen." Alex offered the two nodded.

When Alex came back, they made discussions on what their code-names could be, they acted like kids when they were at home, they argued on who got the best color. About fifteen minutes later, Meredith picked Scarlett, Alex picked Red, George picked Green, and they left white for Izzy.

After a while, they played 'war' a game conveniently made by Alex in three minutes, their weapons were pillows, and you had to capture a target and bring them back to the home base, it was technically a pillow fight combined with tag.

They would team up, and one would be the 'target' and the other two would work together to capture them. The one, who brings them back to the base, will become the next 'target'.

George's turn, was the one that involved the most pillow fights, Meredith and Alex had gone traitor on each other for the turn, and it ended up as a full fledged pillow fight, until Alex dragged George to the base.

When Alex was the target, it was really funny, because none of the two could lift him up, and Alex easily got out of their grip. But they finally captured him, because they threw him to the ground and brought the flag that signified base, to him, instead of him to the flag. After ten minutes of protesting because he said that it wasn't fair, he finally gave in and let Meredith be the target.

Meredith's turn was hard, really hard for the boys, since she was small enough, she could squirm out of their grasps and she was really fast.

"Come and catch me!!" Meredith teased while shaking her ass, Alex and George run to her, Alex pins her down to the ground, he is on top of her, and threatens to spit on her if she moves.

George comes back with a pillow, and he hits Alex, that he gets off of Meredith because of surprise.

"TRAITOR!!" Alex calls out before pushing George down to a pile of pillows, Meredith tackles him from behind, and tickles his sides, and they both laugh. And they both were back to the position they were before, but Meredith on top of Alex spit threatening to fall, George gets the flag until they hear a noise outside, screaming.

"NO I DRIVE!"

"NO I WILL!"

"I SAID I WILL DRIVE"

"YOU SIT IN THE BACK WITH YOUR POSY"

"I'M TAKING MY CAR!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR REMEMBER!"

The door opens and reveals Mark and Derek, speechless on the sight before them, Meredith on top of Alex and George carrying a flag.

They both have amused faces on, but they both can't hide the jealousy and anger towards Alex.

"Hey, hey, what's going on World War three?" Mark jokes mentioning the mess around them.

"Something like that." George said placing the flag on Meredith pushing her lower on Alex's chest which was an awkward position for the both of them.

"I thought you were on my side?" Meredith asks confused, not even minding the awkward position between her and Alex.

"O'Malley is a traitor" Alex says laughing.

"SO ARE YOU!" Meredith says finally remembering her role in this. Meredith lifts her head up slightly, and spits on Alex's face.

"YUCK!!" Alex says wiping off the spit on his face.

"That's what you get!" Meredith shouts, before getting up and running.

"Any chance I could join?" Derek asks amused.

"Same here." Mark says

Meredith comes back, but with I distance with Alex, she is hiding behind George. But she still can see Alex trying to wipe of the spit.

"Fine, but Mark is pink, and Derek you are purple." Meredith jokes.

"What are you guys?" Mark asks, completely disgusted by their names.

"Red"

"Green"

"Scarlett"

"Could I at least be white?" Derek asks nicely.

"That's Izz" George replies.

"Fine, these are our names. But I get to be hot pink." Mark says smirking, Derek and the others chuckle and grimace at the same time.

They both play a few rounds, all ending with more and more mess each time, Mark was the hardest one to capture, and of course, Mark and Derek were delighted with the chance to carry Meredith.

It was at least an hour later that Izzy came home, and Meredith, George and Alex presented her walkie-talkie and her name, because they were so cute, Izzy didn't scold them that much, and played in for one round.

Dinner was delicious, many people came, but most of this was Denny's co-workers and friends.

"Hey George could I have your piece of cake?" Mark asked.

"Umm, no" George said, he was hesitant because he couldn't say no to his boss, but this cake was delicious.

"Aww please." Mark said and made a puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work on guys, Mark" Derek said.

"Then I guess, since Meredith is a girl, and not a guy, could I have cake?" Mark asked.

"No, you can get your own cake." Meredith said without hesitation.

"But it's so far, and I'll have to talk to the chief." Mark whined.

They sat with their friends, and ignoring Izzy's request to 'mingle'.

"No, get your own cake." Meredith said.

"What were you two fighting about earlier?" Alex said, straying away from the 'cake' topic.

"Yeah what was that about?" Meredith asked, constantly swapping Mark's hand away from her plate.

"Oh, we have a show tomorrow. Like the opera, and the Chief, Callie, Bailey, Mark and I are going, so we are carpooling, but Mark here wants' to drive."

"Men are such ego-driven animals." Meredith said.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Alex said, they all burst out laughing.

Mark took that at his chance, he got Meredith's cake and put it in his mouth before she noticed.

"Hey! You owe me cake!" Meredith stated.

"I stood up and got this, right men, my fellow ego-driven animals? Meredith just saw something weird." Mark clearly stated, they all laughed.

They all nodded and a chorus of Yes' erupted. Meredith just pouted, and sank back into her seat.

They continued fighting, but they stopped when Denny gave a toast.

"As you all know, my beautiful, ravishing, girlfriend, Izzy Stevens.--."

When Izzy heard this she started blushing.

"She is all I ever wanted in my life, and this afternoon, she said that she would accept my offer to become my wife."

Applause erupted, Denny swooped Izzy of her feet and kissed her deeply. Meredith got out her walkie-talkie, and signaled Izzy to do the same.

"White!!" Meredith spoke into the microphone of the small toy.

"Yeah Scarlett?"

"How could you not tell me? I knew something was up! How could you not tell me?" Meredith whined.

"Sorry, I was busy defending my base." Izzy said giggling.

"Don't I deserve to know first?"

"Well yeah Mer, but he planned on telling everyone."

"It's Scarlett, and I still deserve to go first."

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, but I'm maid of honor right?" Meredith asked before putting down the toy.

"And she calls us ego-driven animals." Mark said before erupting in fits of laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N Please Review!! I'll finish tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**A/N Hey, here's another chapter, please tell me what you want to see. I would really appreciate it if people gave me some ideas. Thanks for all the review, for both this story and the other one. If you think I'm immature, dumb, or lame, don't read my stories, as simple as that. I really care what you guys think, but if you think I'm doing a horrible job, at least have the decency to say it nicely. I'm not in the mood to write, right now, but I'm doing it for the kind people that support my stories. And I want to give them a big thank you for that. **

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

The next day started bright and early, the hospital wasn't as busy as it used to be, but there were a fair amount of people down at the pit.

"Hey Guys, I'm headed out already! Hurry up!" Meredith said.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" Mark says coming down from the stairs, it was Meredith's turn to drive today, and go to the grocery, and Mark had the decency to help her with that later.

"Same here, have any of you guys, seen my scrub top?" Izzy called.

"Try the laundry!" George said from his room upstairs.

"Thanks!" Shouted Izzy.

Meredith, while waiting for her friends went in the kitchen to get her energy drink, but weirdly, it wasn't in the refrigerator.

"Who drank my last Gatorade?" Meredith whined.

"Sorry was that yours?" Mark smirked.

"Yes it was mine and you owe me one"

"We are late, call your stupid friends and we better get going."

"Hey I heard that!" George said.

"Okay, okay. Retarded asses, hurry up!"

"Why, two Attendings are here, so we won't miss anything, or any surgery, I feel really bad for Paula though, she's stuck on OBGYN." Meredith said.

"Sneaky little bitch." Mark said laughing.

"At least my mind works twice as fast as yours, all you think about is who to sleep with." Meredith retorted.

"Speaking of dates, you up for one?"

"No way, because who will save me now, I guess I could get that stuttering guy to come to my rescue." Meredith said, Mark glared at her and Meredith gave him an innocent smile.

"I saved you, and all I get is one night?" Mark said loudly, they didn't see it, but Derek winced at that statement in the next room.

"Lucky you." Meredith said, while getting their coffees. "Here Derek." She said offering the other coffee.

"Thanks." Derek said smiling appreciatively.

"I thought that was mine!" Mark whined.

"It was until you brought up the subject of sex."

"You want to sex me up?" Mark said raising his eyebrows.

"You wish, you lost the golden touch my man." Meredith teased.

"So I'm your man?" Mark said, he really found it fun to mess with her head.

"Yeah, I mean no! Ughh! Let's go guys, we are late!" Meredith said calling out to Izzy and washing her coffee cup in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist." Izzy said.

Meredith almost spit out in surprise because Izzy never said that, and that was a new expression to her.

"Panties in a twist? Stevens I would love to see that." Mark said.

"Sorry my underwear is reserved for my handsome fiancé." Izzy said smiling.

"We have to go! I'm leaving you guys!" Meredith called on last time.

"I've got to take my car anyways because we have to go buy the groceries." Mark offered.

"Okay thanks." Meredith said with a smile.

"Alex the keys are on the front porch, I'm riding with Mark!" Meredith said before heading out the door.

"I'm driving!" Meredith said running to the driver's side of the car.

"I am!" Mark said racing her to the door. "Ughhh!" Mark whines, to make her mad, he sits on top of her to move to the next seat, like I said, he loves messing with her head.

"Get off!" Meredith said giggling, hitting him with all the force she had, which wasn't that much.

Mark move's shot gun and whines at her again. "It's my car."

"Your loss." Meredith teased, they drove to the hospital. Mark put his hand on her thigh, and weirdly, she didn't object, he would rub it from time to time, but it never went far enough to be called a sexual action. When they got there the parking lot was empty.

"Another boring day!" Meredith sighed.

"Tell me about it" Mark said unbuckling his seatbelt, at the same time removing his hand from her leg, Meredith would be lying if she said that she wasn't at all disappointed, she actually felt comfortable around him.

They both got out of the car, and because of Mark, his hand around her waist, she didn't protest, but she looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Dr. Meredith!" A little voice said. Meredith could have known that voice from a mile away.

"Mel?" Mark looked at Melanie who stood before them, he knew her because he was the one who changed her face, but he really didn't get to spend time with her all that much, Mark's strategy with patients, where the same with the women, don't get close.

"Hi" Melanie said shyly, this was addressed to Mark, because she wasn't that good with strangers.

"Hey Mel," Mark said trying to be polite, he could see the little girl's eyes darting from his face to his hand on Meredith's waist.

"Where are your aunt and uncle Mel?" Meredith asked, scared that the little girl ran away from them in the hospital.

"They are inside with Brookie; they went because of a check-up." Melanie said, Brook was the newborn of her aunt and uncle. "They said to wait here and find you." Melanie smiled an innocent smile, identical to the one Meredith used earlier.

"You want to come with me?" Mark asked the little girl. Melanie went behind Meredith, because Mark knew that Meredith would be too busy to take care of a little girl.

"N...No, I want to go with Meredith." Melanie said.

"Oh okay." Mark said.

"She likes me more than you!" Meredith whispered in Mark's ear.

"Okay honey, come here, it's okay, this is my friend Mark, say hi." Meredith said, silently thanking Mark for his offer.

"hi" Melanie said softly, her eyes were bright blue, it reminded her of Derek, but her face was soft and tender, Mark obviously used Meredith's face as a model.

"Come here, hold my hand Mel, I'll just go to Dr. Bailey, remember her?"

"The Nazi?" Melanie asked, Mark laughed out loud at what she said.

"Yeah, her" Meredith smiled. Mark still didn't move his hand away from Meredith's waist and Meredith didn't object, Melanie was on Meredith's other side and holding her hand.

They went up to the hospital and stopped in the lobby, a elderly couple had come up to them.

"How old is she?" The old woman asked, for Melanie.

"Mel, tell her, it's okay." Meredith encouraged, the little girl was shy towards strangers.

"I'm seven." Melanie said smiling.

"How sweet, how long have you two been married?" The old woman said.

"No, no, we aren't, umm, we aren't together." Meredith said, pushing Mark's hand away from her waist.

"Oh, I just thought, the little girl, she looks so much like you." The old lady said. Mark was chuckling, the old lady was really nosy, they both walked towards a couch. Meredith hit his arm when they were out of site.

"Be polite!" Meredith scolded, Mark just kept on laughing, but he put his hand on his waist again.

"I was just laughing!" Mark said innocently.

"Still…" Meredith said, Melanie tugged on her arm.

"Could we sit down I need to tie my shoes." Melanie said.

"Sure sweetie, here, sit on the couch."

"Could you come with me? You too Dr. Mark"

"Sure Mel." Mark said sitting down beside Meredith.

"She thinks you are a doctor, little kids are so clueless." Meredith said whispering once again in his ear.

Dr. Bailey and Dr. Torres walk up to them on the couch.

"This looks cozy" Callie said.

"Hey Callie, Miranda" Mark said.

"Hey." Meredith just said helping Melanie with her shoes.

"Well, well, it looks like the fab one, disgusting one, and innocent one." Dr. Bailey said. "Are you poisoning her mind?" Bailey hissed. Mark just laughed, and Meredith shrugged.

"Good Morning." Melanie said looking up from her shoes.

"Good Morning sweetie, where are your aunt and uncle?" Bailey said putting on a totally different

"With Brookie"

"Oh okay, Dr. Grey, well are your fellow trouble makers?" Bailey asked.

"At home."

"And Dr. Shepherd?"

"I think he's with them." Meredith answered.

"Rounds in ten minutes, if they aren't here, pit for all of you."

Like on cue, Meredith's walkie-talkie started buzzing.

"Scarlett, incoming call from red." Alex said.

"Yeah?"

"Delay the Nazi, we are running late, delay, delay, delay!"

Meredith blushed because she was embarrassed, "Umm red, She's here, in front of me, questioning your presence."

"Oh, conversation over." Alex said shutting down the toy Bailey was glaring at both of them, and Mark was just laughing. Melanie was carrying a questioning glance because she didn't know what was going on.

"You all are on pit today, and Karev is on scut duty." Bailey said with a smirk, and she left the three to waiting for the others.

"Dude, can't you guys be more discreet?" Mark said laughing.

"First of all, we are discreet. And secondly, I'm not a dude." Meredith answered.

"Meredith?" A voice called out.

"Yeah chief?"

"Could you make a house call? It's just that I'm really busy and I saw you were on pit today, Dr. Sloan can come with you if it's easier."

"A day without pit, I'm there!" Meredith shouted.

"But how about _her_" Richard said gesturing to Melanie.

"She could come with us if she likes." Mark offered.

"Yeah, and we could get some ice cream on the way back." Meredith followed.

"Ice cream?" Melanie said.

"Yeah sweetie, you want to come with us to a house then we could get ice cream if you like." The two men were fascinated with how Meredith was acting with the little girl, they had never seen a side so loving, and motherly on the feisty intern.

"I want to come" Melanie sad softly.

"Sure thing honey, just tell your aunt and uncle, I know where they live anyways." Meredith said.

"Okay, could you come with me?" Melanie asked politely.

"Sure." Meredith went with Melanie to go to her aunt and uncle.

"I see it" Richard said out of the blue.

"See what?" Mark asked cluelessly.

"The way you look at her, it's more than liking her, but it's a little less than loving her." He said.

"Probably, but she only looks at Derek that way." Mark said more to himself than to the chief.

"You are wrong there, when you offered to take Mel out with you, I could see that her eyes shone, you are good for her Mark."

"No I'm not; I'll just end up hurting her, like I do with everyone else. I can't risk it. She's broken. I see it; it takes someone broken to see one of their own kind."

"You don't know that yet you could mend her back together, the way she looks at you, it's full of respect, but the way she talks to you is just a cover up Mark, I think it's worth the risk."

"I can't, it's too hard."

"For her or for you?"

"I don't know" But he knew the real answer, it was hard for him, because he was worried about _himself_ being broken once more, she could hurt him without even trying.

Meredith came back with a smiling Melanie holding her hand, she saw their looks at each other, full of concern and or resentment, she looked at them questioningly, she had to know what they were talking about.

"Auntie said I could go, but I have to be back by four." Melanie said giggling.

"Great, let's go" Mark said, it was obvious he changed his expression just for her, Meredith looked at him weirdly, she didn't know what they were talking about but it was enough to get Mark flustered.

"I'll tell Alex, I'll be back, Mel could you stay with Mark for a while?" Meredith asks politely.

"Okay." Melanie says uncertainly.

"I'm serious Sloan, you are good for her." Richard says before walking away.

"Hey Mel, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue like Meredith, what's yours?"

"Blue too." Mark said smiling, he could use Melanie to tell him more about Meredith.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Mango, but I like strawberry too, that's Meredith's favorite."

"I like mocha"

"Oh, okay"

Meredith just got off the phone, and walked towards Mark and Melanie, they were talking so she was glad that Melanie and Mark were connecting.

"Hey guys, Alex is piss- Mad at us 'cause he couldn't come" Meredith said smiling, Mark was the one who gave her the glare not to say bad words, and she was glad to see a more mature side of Mark Sloan.

"No ice cream for him then!" Melanie shouted.

"Let's go, we'll be late." Mark said getting up from the couch, still thinking about his conversation with the chief earlier.

They both went to the house call, it turned out that it was some rich brat who broke his arm on a skateboard playing in the house, he said that he wanted to see Meredith's 'tits' luckily, Melanie was outside playing with his dog. Mark had to resist the urge to slap his face, because of what he said and the way he was looking at Meredith 'what is wrong with me?' Mark asked himself.

"Thanks for coming, Doctors." The maid said.

"No problem." Mark said, although there was a problem, the kid making moans when Meredith walked in the room.

"How old is your daughter?" She asked, pointing at Melanie.

"She's not our daughter." Mark said to clear things up, the maid looked at them weirdly, checking if they kidnapped her or something.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The maid said before she left.

"Are you single?" The kid, whose name was Connor said.

"Umm, excuse me?" Meredith said.

"Are you single, 'cause I want to take you out for a ride." Connor said smirking.

"No I'm not single, Dr. Sloan here, and I are happily married, so please keep your pants on." Meredith said with a smirk, she went up to Mark and kissed him hard on the lips, he put his hands around her waist to prove a point.

"Okay, okay, I get it, now will you please get out of my house?"

"Gladly." Meredith replied while leaving the house with Melanie holding her hand.

"Mer, I think you owe me for a kiss."

"Fine, what now?"

"Go on a date with me on Saturday?"

"No!"

"You owe me, and I'll tell Melanie you went back on a promise." He said smiling, Melanie wasn't supposed to hear bad things.

"Fine, where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Did I mention I hated surprises?"

"Yeah, on many occasions." Mark said before he got in the car to drive to the ice cream place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They finished their ice cream, and went to the hospital, but before that they dropped Melanie off, at the hospital, Derek, Mark, Callie, Bailey and the chief had to go out to some opera place because they were forced to go.

At the house Izzy invited Denny over, and the other three were doing god knows what.

It was about, 11 o'clock when the doorbell rang, Izzy and Denny were cuddling on the couch, so they had to get the door.

It was Mark, Derek the Chief, Callie and Bailey.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Izzy asked confused and flustered because of her attire.

"Could we come in Dr. Stevens?" Richard asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Izzy said moving so that they could come in the door.

"Could we stay for a night? It's really late, and Mark isn't in the shape to drive us home." Richard said, Mark was drunk.

"Sure, I'll get Alex and Mer to fix up the rooms." Izzy said wondering where the hell they were.

"Where are your fellow trouble-makers? It seems awfully quiet around here. " Bailey asked, this was what she called them, aside from the 'fab four'

"I think they are upstairs I'm not sure."

Callie laughed, everyone looked at her. "It's just, how can you not know where your room mates are?"

"You can never know if your roommates are those three." Derek said coming to Izzy's defense, he could have swore Izzy said thank you under her breath.

Like it was on cue, there was a doorbell outside. They could here them talking.

"How could you remember your wallet and not your keys, Georgie?" Meredith slurred.

"Yeah, Bambi."

"I forgot where I put them, and you guys were in a rush." George defended.

"Why did we have to cross town to buy ice cream again?" Alex asked.

"Mer wanted to test something out, I don't know if you are delusional, but all these things you bought were gross Mer."

They bought marshmallows, ice cream, cupcakes, chips, three bottles of tequila and scotch, they bought beer and more candy, but Meredith and George ate it the whole ride back, so they were sugar high.

"Mer, put down my shirt!" Alex whined.

"You ripped my shirt!!" Meredith said.

"Izz, open up I need to pee!!" George yelled, obviously didn't know about who was inside.

"Why couldn't we have snuck back in the back way? We did it before!" Meredith said.

"Because I have to carry you and Bambi is carrying some fragile things!"

"Izz! I really need to pee!"

"Open up Izzy Meredith is heavy!!" Alex said because he was carrying Meredith on his shoulder.

"She's probably making out with McFiancé on the couch, I don't think they moved." Meredith giggled, they people on the inside had enough Izzy opened the door to them blushing.

They went in and saw the people, they were looking at them with questioning glances, Meredith was on Alex's shoulder, putting his shirt up to his face, she was without a shirt because Alex had ripped it in their game of tag at the park, George was shaking apparently because of a full bladder. Alex put Meredith down quickly, George ran to the couch to put the things there and ran to the bathroom.

"What happened here?" The chief said amused, he knew that his heads of departments were jealous.

"Nothing." Mumbled Alex and Meredith.

"Oh, it doesn't seem like nothing, Meredith?"

"Yes sir?" Meredith asked confused on what they were doing in her house.

"I think you better put on a shirt." The chief said smiling.

**A/N entertaining enough? Please tell me what you want to see. I would really appreciate it, if you think I'm doing something wrong, please tell me what to do to make it right. Please review, I'll update probably on Wednesday. This isn't exactly complete, I am just completely exhausted from badminton, so please, be nice when you comment. Thanks Orchidae, she/he gave me tips. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. **

**A/N sorry for the slow updates, I was really busy. REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I don't own Grey's. **

Meredith offered to make them a sandwich; of course, they were hungry from sitting in a boring opera for two hours.

"Put extra ham!" Bailey called out.

"Okay!" Meredith said from the kitchen. Alex was fixing up the rooms, and putting on the new bed sheets to get them settled in, George was ordered by Meredith and Alex to make their ice cream concoction, it was made of Ice Cream, chocolate chips, sprinkles, and their secret ingredient, lots and lots of tequila.

Their kitchen was an open kitchen so people could see and hear what Meredith was doing with the sandwich; Izzy and Denny were curled up on the couch, not wanting to get up. After Meredith's embarrassing entrance, she got a new shirt and put it on this time.

"Hey let me help out." Mark said coming closer to Meredith, slicing the cheese.

"Thanks" Meredith smiled, she had her hands full, other than making the sandwiches, she had to tell George what to put in the mix.

"Hey O'Malley, what is that? Ice cream with tequila?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yeah, I and Mer founded it!" George said excitingly.

"Don't forget to put scotch." Alex said from their walkie-talkies, he could hear everything that was going on in the other room.

"That's sick you guys." Mark said wincing at what Alex said.

"It's original not sick." Meredith said while smirking, she stated a matter-of-factly.

"It maybe original but it's still sick." Mark said putting his hands around her waist smelling her hair.

"What are you doing?" Meredith said curiously, putting down the knife she used to cut the ham.

"If I remember correctly, this is what happily married couples do." Mark said chuckling remembering the earlier events. George looked at Meredith questioningly. Derek just winced at the site of them.

"If you don't get your hands off of me, I will cut them, and you won't be able to do another surgery." Meredith teased. Mark quickly took off his hands, he knew she wasn't serious, but it didn't hurt to have some precaution.

"Cut anything except his hands! I need them!" the Chief said over hearing their conversation. Mark looked shocked, and Meredith just laughed, he couldn't believe that his boss was taking her side.

"Yes sir!" Meredith said.

"What do you think is better, blue or red sheets?" Alex said through her walkie-talkie.

"What no black?" Mark said over hearing Alex's question.

"Mer is using the last one." Alex said chuckling.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I love black sheets." Mark teased Meredith, Meredith playfully hit his arm, she had a hard hit for a tiny girl, but Mark didn't want to look weak, but almost everyone had seen him wince.

"Sorry, no men with me tonight." Meredith said faking a sigh.

"Hey! You said we could stay with you since Izzy and Denny would probably doing the nasty-nasty!" George said, Izzy and Denny just blushed, and the rest of them laughed.

"You guys could stay with me, after all, you aren't men, and you guys are the deer and the devil." Meredith said laughing, almost everyone laughed with her. Even Mark, even though he felt a pang of jealousy wipe through him.

Meredith was done with the sandwich, she asked Mark to help her bring it to the table.

"So now I'm a real man in your life?" Mark whispered in her ear seductively. Meredith gasped at his closeness to her; her heart could have leaped from her chest.

"If you're lucky" Meredith finally replied, winking.

Their conversation was interrupted by Bailey and the Chief arguing on who gets to sit in the head chair, but finally the chief gave in, no one can change the Nazi's mind. They all started to eat.

"Hey Mer, what do you want strawberry or vanilla?" George asked referring to the flavor of the ice cream.

"Strawberry please" Meredith squealed. "Izzy do you want some?" Meredith asked politely, Izzy was usually in their bag of tricks, but she began spending less and less time with them.

"No thanks, I'm really sleepy. Honey do you want some?" She said asking Denny.

"Sure, vanilla please, but could you cut off the tequila?" Denny asked Meredith politely, he wasn't exactly a party boy.

"Aww you are no fun!" Meredith teased. "George vanilla for the Denster, hold off the tequila." Meredith said.

"Denster?" Denny said laughing at his name.

"You could be McFiancé if you like?" Meredith joked.

"Denster is fine" Denny laughed.

"Any of you want some ice cream?" Meredith asked, directing her question to the others. A chorus of 'No thanks' was erupted, they were sort of disgusted by the idea of ice cream with tequila.

Meredith, George and Alex went upstairs, they brought a pack of cards and their ice cream.

They were planning to play strip poker, luckily for Meredith, George sucked at poker, so he always ended up losing.

"Hey guys!" Izzy said before they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" They said simultaneously.

"Don't be too noisy this time." Izzy said laughing, the other's eyes widened, they were getting the wrong idea.

They just left the room to go up to Meredith's, it always ended up to be some stupid game of truth or dare at the end, or something. They didn't exactly stick with one idea.

After their dinner, the guests just stayed in the living room, Bailey and the Chief had some heated conversation about chief resident, Mark was on his laptop, and Derek and Callie were watching the late night news, they could hear the squeals and giggles of Meredith and the boys through the walls, they just chuckled to themselves.

Upstairs, Meredith, Alex and George were on their last round of truth or dare, they wanted the night to end with smiles on their faces, and Alex had the great plan.

Alex knew that Mark liked Meredith, and Derek, he was obviously hung up on her. So he had a plan, he wanted to piss, not only Meredith, but Mark and Derek too.

"George, truth or dare?" Alex said, thinking about his evil plan.

"Dare." George said smiling, he saved his dare for the last few rounds.

"Okay, I want you too…." Alex said pausing for effect. " Ask Izzy and Denny for all her condoms, through the walkie-talkies then go outside to get them in what you are wearing now."

"What?? No, they might think, I have a wife Alex!!" George rambled.

"Relax it's not for that, we could make them water balloons, and throw them at the guys downstairs." Alex confirmed, Meredith smiled at his plan, it was genius, but she wasn't too keen that her bosses think that the men where seducing her. "We just need an excuse to get them down by the pool, since Mer has a balcony that we can stand from."

"Then we will need a decoy!" Meredith said excitedly. For some reason, the two turned to look at George.

"What?! Not me!" George said.

"Please Georgie!" Meredith said pouting, giving her best.

"Fine! But what's our excuse that they have to come out?"

"We could say a burglar came in." Alex offered.

"Uhh No!" Meredith said. "That's a dumb idea."

"Then what do you suppose we do Miss Smarty Pants?" Alex retorted

"We could say that George saw a snake" Meredith said glaring at Alex, it was like sibling rivalry between them.

"Okay, but what if they say, get the condoms from Alex." George said, worriedly, he was such a coward sometimes, Alex smirked to himself, this was a great opportunity.

"Just tell them I'm busy." Alex thought, he knew what the others thought of 'busy' meant.

"I can't lie to my bosses!" George protested, Meredith just laughed at this, George was such a scaredy-cat sometimes.

"Then I'll go to the bathroom, and do 'business'" Alex said laughing, he was going to pretend to do the number two. Meredith just laughed, her friends where such evil schemers.

"Great Idea!" Meredith said laughing, George looked at her questioningly, he understood that she was laughing because she didn't have to do this, but he wondered why she wasn't more worried that her ex-boyfriend, and her one night stand would get the wrong idea.

"What if I don't do this?" George asked, the stakes where high here.

"We won't invite you to our next game. Or the games after that" Meredith said, George was sometimes insecure, and he was scared that they would get closer without him, so she was sure that this would hit him hard, George was deep in thought, but he finally gave in to their wishes.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble.." George started.

"Yeah, yeah, we are also to blame." Alex said, this was what George did most of the time, he was a worrier.

"Okay, where is my walkie-talkie?" George asked looking around, he was only in his boxers, he was so close to being nude, but Meredith felt bad for him. Meredith was in her bra and jeans, Alex was only in his jeans.

"I think it's by your pants." Meredith said laughing, aware of the mess they made by the floor.

"Thanks" George said reaching out for the now visible walkie-talkie. He takes a deep breath, obviously scared.

"Green paging White!!"

Downstairs, everyone turned their attention to the now vibrating walkie-talkie.

"Yeah George?" Izzy said, obviously disturbed from her cuddling time with Denny.

"Could I have a pack of condoms" George mumbled, everyone listened up, they didn't know if he was serious or not.

"What? I didn't hear you" Izzy said, trying to control her laughter, she knew that they probably weren't doing anything that the people beside her thought they were.

"Could I borrow some condoms" George said a little louder this time, it was as if, all the attention in the room directed towards the little toy.

"Why can't you get from Alex?" Izzy asked.

"He's busy" George said embarrassed.

"Okay fine. It's on the table in my room" Izzy said embarrassed, almost everyone had the same thoughts, that they were seducing Meredith Grey. Bailey just laughed, but she was silent, because George came out of the room wearing nothing but boxers, inside, Meredith and Alex were laughing in their pillows, because they didn't want them to know what they had been planning

"O'Malley?" Chief said, George stopped in his tracks, this was an awful idea.

"Yes sir" George said, blush was creeping up on his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Everyone was staring at him now, Derek, Callie and Mark were glaring.

"Getting condoms sir." George mumbled. 'I'm going to kill them' He thought to himself.

"Go on, O'Malley" The chief said. When George got back to the room, he had to stifle the nerve to rant to Meredith and Alex, he didn't know if he could show his face again.

"Georgie, what happened?" Meredith said laughing softly.

"The chief, him of all people! Asked me what I was doing, for all they know I could be tying you to your bed right now!" George stated

The others just laughed harder, George's blush finally subsided.

"I will never forgive you, I hope the next game is worth it." George growled. Alex just laughed harder, George was funny mad.

"As much as you are cute mad, Georgie, we need to get to work" Meredith said.

"I am cute?" George asked, his mood perking up, and then he remembered his mission. "Okay, I'll get the water."

"No Bambi, you are going to rehearse your act."

"What act?"

"You are the decoy remember!" Alex said laughing.

"Oh yeah!" George said laughing.

"Retard" Alex said under his breath.

"I heard that!" George shouted, Alex almost tackled him to the ground because the people downstairs might come up to them, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry" George whispered, Meredith just smiled at him, she filled the condoms with water, and Alex was tying the edges.

"All set?" Meredith said.

"We go by the balcony, and George goes down." Alex said moving towards the balcony.

"Wait, how will I know when to move out? I don't want to get wet." George said worriedly.

"I'll vibrate your walkie-talkie, now are we all set?" Alex said, becoming irritated.

"Yeah, yeah" George said, he exited the room, alerting all of the people down stairs, not for one second did their minds wander off on what the hell Meredith was doing to those boys.

"Guys! I think I saw a snake in the pool, come and see!" George said, voice still a bit shaky.

"You sure it's a snake?" Bailey asked, looking at her companions, he didn't look like he just had sexual actions, but still, they had no idea on what they were doing.

"Yeah! It's huge!" George said moving outside, soon everyone was following him outside.

"Where is it?" Mark asked, looking in the pool.

George doesn't feel the vibration, but soon, condoms filled with water are dropped on there heads, all he could here were the shrieks and shouts, of the others and Meredith and Alex's laughter.

"Got you guys!!" Alex said, they all looked up, glaring at the two, Meredith, again, forgot to put on a shirt

"Grey!! Karev, you are in so much trouble!" Bailey threatened, her hair was now soaking wet, as well as the others.

"Traitors!" George said wiping away the water from his forehead, "You were supposed to Alert me! That's why we had a signal!" George whined.

Derek was somewhat relieved that they didn't use the condoms for what he thought it would be used for, but he was pissed that they wet his suit.

The chief just laughed at them, Bailey was annoyed, and he knew that Bailey was going to get more than her share of revenge towards them, so they just let it be.

Meredith and Alex ran down the stairs, they were greeted by a funny site, Mark, Derek, Bailey, Izzy, and Callie were glaring at them, and so Mark took action.

"I will get you back!" He said laughing, he picked up Meredith and tossed her into the pool, as well as himself, he was soaking wet, why not add more water?

"Alex help!" Meredith squealed, Alex ran after her, defending her from Mark, but they ended up laughing harder.

Mark carried her to the edge of the pool, and he did something he wanted to do for a long time, he kissed her, hard. Surprisingly, Meredith didn't pull away, unlike the other situations, she kissed him back, just as hard, or if not harder than what he did before. They stopped because they heard a groan, it was George, obviously disgusted by there public displays of affection.

They both pulled back, and Meredith swam towards Alex, she made no eye contact to anyone except Mark, but she could feel the disgust of Derek, she had hurt him by doing that right in front of him, but she wasn't regretting her decision to follow through with the kiss, she subtly put her hands to her lips, trying to reminisce the moment.

"Mer, let's play tag" Alex said, trying to save his friend from an awkward situation, Meredith looked at him with grateful eyes, and nodded, George followed them in the pool, leaving the rest to go up and change out of their wet clothes, Callie, Izzy and Denny joined them, but Derek couldn't see them together, like that, all of them had felt the spark, and the electricity from the kiss, it was like they were meant to be together.

They played for long hours, they finally went up to their rooms to change but Meredith was greeted by the site of the chief on her bed, looking at her pictures, on her bedside.

"Chief" Meredith acknowledged. He looked up from he picture with a smile.

"I need to talk to you Meredith" He said calmly

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in school again, getting in trouble?" Meredith said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess I get that a lot." The chief chuckled. "Please sit down" He said kindly, his eyes were as kind as his words.

"Sure" Meredith said sitting down beside him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know I have no right, and this isn't my business to decide, but I think that you are better off in a relationship with Dr. Sloan, than—" He was cut off by her sad voice.

"With Derek, yes, many people told me that" Meredith said looking at her hands.

"You can start over a whole new life, start over, become a new person, you can be happy with him."

"Who says I can't be happy without him?" Meredith says harshly.

"I'm not saying that you aren't capable on breathing on your own, but it is so much better if you have someone to help you breathe, you'll enjoy it more, it will be more worth it if you have someone by your side." The chief said, somewhat offended by her tone.

"But all he does is sleep around, he might not even be able to change." Meredith said sadly.

"Meredith, listen to me, he thinks that he will hurt you, give him a reason not to. Give him a reason to fight for your love" The chief said softly.

"I-" Meredith was about to agree with the chief, but the door slowly opened, it was Alex, George, Mark and Callie.

"I invited them for another round of poker, no stripping this time." George said clearly not aware that there was someone else in the room. "Oh, sorry are we interrupting?" George said, they were all curious on the expression on Meredith's face, it seemed different from her expression earlier.

"No it's fine I was just leaving" The chief said not taking his eyes off of Meredith's face. "Think about what I said Meredith"

"I will Sir." She said softly, hardly over a whisper. When the chief left, they all looked at her questioningly, but for the second time that day; Alex saved her from an awkward situation.

"Let's play!" Alex said taking a seat beside Meredith. They played for awhile, and then George, Callie and Alex finally drifted off to sleep, they brought their mattresses in the room, so they just slept there, Alex sort of irritated that he had fixed their rooms, to later find out that they were fine sleeping on the floor, Meredith kindly gave Callie her bed, and she slept, again, in between Mark and Alex.

"Mer?"

"Yeah Mark?"

"Can I kiss you?" Mark said softly, Meredith was surprised that he had actually asked, maybe the chief was right, maybe he was changing.

"Did a no ever stop you before?" Meredith teased, wondering if he was serious or not.

"Not really" Mark smirked, he was really trying, but her smell, her smile, was making it really hard for him to stop himself from kissing her.

"Then yes, you may kiss me, since you were honest about everythi—" Meredith started to say, but she was interrupted by lips crashing down on hers.

"Shut up" Mark mumbled, he put his hands behind her back, and started rubbing it, his tongue was fighting against her lips, begging for an entrance, and finally Meredith gave in. Meredith found her legs intertwined with his, his lips sucking on her neck. Mark loved the feeling of her breath against his skin, it made him want to take care of her, make her safe.

"Get a room!" Callie mumbled, then turning her back onto the two of them, they just laughed, they stopped kissing, but it was obvious that the two of them wanted each other so bad.

"What is this, I mean us?" Meredith said, gesturing to herself and him.

"I have no idea." Mark laughed, getting her hand and holding on to it tightly. "But one thing for sure, I want to be with you, I want us." Mark said sincerely, looking into those pools of green.

"I do too" Meredith said, she didn't want to elaborate on what she wanted, his answer was good enough. "I used to want a happily ever after more than anything, but now, all I care about is a happily ever now." Meredith said smiling.

"I do too, and I want my happily ever after to be with you Meredith Grey." Mark leaned over to kiss her, and Meredith kissed back, it was filled with so much passion, so much electricity.

"I would do so much more to you Mer, but I don't think your friends would want to wake up to us naked in bed, spooning" Mark chuckled.

"Just because we are together, it doesn't mean that I will let you have sex with me" Meredith teased him.

"We are together?" Mark said smiling.

"See here, I thought that you would be more disturbed with not being able to have mind-blowing sex, but all you hear from my words are 'We are together,' crap." Meredith joked. "You are really losing your touch."

"I could do you right here and now, and you could manage to feel the most pleasure you've ever had in less then five minutes" Mark said feigning hurt.

"Good night Mark." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Night, Mer." Mark said, and soon, the both of them where drifting off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both woke up to the rising sun, Meredith was cuddled up against Mark's chest, but Alex woke them up because they were going to be late, a great smelling breakfast, Izzy was cooking, at the table, the Chief, Callie, Bailey and Alex were eating at their food.

"Woah Richard, slow down there, the food isn't going anywhere." Mark joked.

"It's…So…Delicious!" Richard said with his mouth full, they just laughed.

"We usually get that when Izzy cooks." Meredith said, sitting down at the table.

"I should have stayed after that party, it would have been worth it" he said still eating, Bailey was just the same, she was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Actually no, Alex cooked." Izzy said, putting a new plate in Mark's place.

"Karev, you cook?" Bailey said, not even trying to control her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah" Alex said, still eating.

"Where's O'Malley?" Bailey asked.

"Still asleep, I swear, that man snores like a pig!" Mark said laughing. Bailey eyed their hands, everyone did, but the chief just smiled.

"Who snores?" George said coming out of the room, rubbing his eyes. They all laugh.

"Where's Dr. Shepherd?" George asked sleepily.

"He went to the hospital early, he wanted to fill out some forms." Callie said, but it was obvious that he went there for another reason. Meredith and Mark.

"Oh" He replies, they dress up for work, and leave in separate cars, this time, Mark drives the chief, and Bailey home, while the rest just head straight to work.

Izzy and Meredith wait outside for Alex and George. "So Mer, you and Mark?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah" Meredith says softly.

"Okay, you know, it's good that you are starting over, change yourself." Izzy said smiling.

"Yeah, Mark, he's amazing" Meredith said, lacking a better word.

"You didn't?" Izzy said, referring if they had sex in the room with all of her friends.

"Oh god no!! Izzy, that is just so wrong!" Meredith said laughing, the boys came out, wondering why the girls were laughing.

They all drove to the hospital, they had rounds in a few minutes.

Bailey came back, and went to take them to the pit, it was relatively full today. She wanted to get them back for the previous night's events, so she stuck them on pit today, even if Izzy kept on repeating that she had nothing to do with what they did, Bailey blamed her for giving George the condoms in the first place, that resulted in Izzy giving them menacing glares through out the day.

"Cool, amputated leg!" George said, pointing at the guy in the next bed.

"It might be surgical!" Meredith said excitingly.

Before Bailey could do anything else, her interns where walking towards the patient.

When they were walking towards a patient, Meredith, was called by a oh-so familiar voice.

"Meredith!" he called.

"Hey Mark" Meredith groaned, pretending to be annoyed, Mark placed a big kiss on her lips, then he held her hand, she rested her head on his shoulder, as much as last night was peaceful, they only got 4 hours of sleep.

"Sloan, what are you doing with my intern?" Bailey asked, amused. Mark just shrugged, all of the interns, looked around. Sadly, the case wasn't theirs anymore, another group had got it.

"Guy with spinal injuries ten o'clock!" Izzy said. They all looked around, and Izzy showed them where. They all walked towards him, Mark just staying with them to hangout with Meredith. When they were nearing, for the second time that morning, someone called out Meredith's name.

"Meredith Adams?" The man said, they all turned around, including Mark and Bailey turned around.

Izzy stepped up to Meredith, her face was pale and she looked flushed.

"You okay?" Izzy said.

"How come so many people are telling me to start over, but my past always seems to bite me in the ass!?" She said before turning around to the one person that she wished she would never see again.

**A/N Who is Meredith Adams? Haha, cliffy… Only I know! So review if you would like to find out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chater 15.**

**This is a to-be continued, thing, so if you don't understand what it means, be patient! REVIEW. **

"Meredith Adams?" The man repeated, Meredith could feel her heart thumping in her chest, she thought that she would escape thoughts of those years, but no, it all came running back to her every single day, these were some of the dreams that, even she, couldn't tell Alex anything about.

"It's Grey now, Spence." Meredith said with a soft smile, she went closer to the patient, he looked the same, he just looked a lot older. 'He has no laugh lines' Meredith noticed, he looked sad and sorrowful, just like the day she left.

"Well then, I'm Ethan Smith now." Ethan said with a small smile, almost everyone was looking at them, he had just called Meredith, Adams, a ex-husband perhaps?

"Spence, it's not that I'm glad to see you, it's just that, what are you doing here in Seattle?" Meredith asked, it could have been as soft as a whisper, but everyone could hear it, the Emergency Room was so quiet, they could hear a pin drop.

"Well, I guess this is the best hospital in the nation." Ethan said loudly, almost everyone smiled at him at that moment, he may look old, but he was without a doubt, a good looking man, in fact Izzy had named him McJuicy in her mind.

"What are you here for?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"Spinal surgery, it's being performed by Dr. Shepherd I think." Ethan said, he was eyeing Mark's hand at Meredith's back, she seemingly had moved on.

"How do you two know each other?" Mark finally asked, almost everyone had the same questions in their mind.

"We go way back" Ethan smiled, he was going to say something more but Meredith cut him off.

"We're just friends" Meredith said, Mark gave her a questioning look, she was lying and almost everyone in the room knew it.

"Spencer! Why are you wasting the doctor's time" Another man called out, Meredith winced at the voice, he was another person she wanted to forget.

"_You guys suck!" A 13 year old Meredith said. _

"_You love us, and we know" Ethan Smith and William Davis, both 14, said_, _the trio were by far the most looked-up too group in the entire compound, and with their forth member, they were practically superstars. _

"_Then if I love you, you'd teach me how to drive" Meredith whined. _

"_I'll teach you Mer, just not when Will is around, he might break Mrs. Roberts car." Ethan whispered to his girlfriend of one year. _

"_Hey, no secrets remember!" William protested. _

"_No secrets?! Driving is a secret, and you won't teach me how!" _

"_You are a girl!"_

"_So?" _

"_Girl's don't drive!" William retorted. _

"_They do too! Mrs. Roberts drives!" Meredith defended. _

"_She's not a girl, she's a pig" William said. _

"_I'll tell on you!" Meredith threatened laughing, she ran almost faster than the two boys combined, but unfortunately, she wasn't that strong._

"_I could get detention Mer!" William protested. _

"_So, your point?" Meredith retorted. _

"_What do you want?" Ethan was almost in tears, his two best friends were like siblings, they fought any given time of the day, William's past time was picking on Meredith. _

"_Teach me how to drive." _

"_What? NO!" William said, he was being blackmailed by a thirteen year old. _

"_I'm going to tell William!" Meredith said, using his first name for effect. _

"_Fine! I'll teach you, but promise you won't tell anyone, not even Gabi, because then, I'd have to teach her too!" William said, mentioning their other best friend, she was Ethan's sister, also fourteen year old, but only a month older than Meredith. _

"_Promise?" _

"_Yeah, yeah" _

William Davis, he was even more handsome than Mark and Derek put together, but he had the muddy soccer player look, and Ethan, his best friend for about 20 years, was more the ladies' man type.

"Meredith Adams?" William Davis gasped, he looked into Meredith's eyes, he would know those pools of green from a mile away, he knew that she wanted to be a doctor since he ever could remember, but he didn't know that she was working at Seattle Grace, if he did know, he wouldn't have brought his friend there.

"It's Grey now, jackass." Ethan said.

"Oh okay, I'm David Williams now." He said, he still had a rough face on, he swore to himself that he would never befriend Meredith Adams, or Grey, again, but it was hard too, when she looked so happy, and damaged, at the exact same time.

Meredith just smiled, it was like junior high all over again, she knew them even before that anyways, but Ethan and Meredith only started dating when he was 13.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice said, it was a girl, a pretty one at that, but she couldn't be prettier than Meredith, there was still a long way to go.

"It's Louisa," Ethan clued in, it was his other sister, she was always treated as a other sister during their time, even if she was their age, she wasn't included in their superstar foursome.

"Oh my god, Meredith Adams?" Louisa Smith said hugging Meredith, it was the same story again, but the staff couldn't seem to go back to work, even Bailey.

"It's Grey now" Meredith said politely.

"Oh, it's just that I've known you as Meredith Adams since you were seven" she said laughing, Ethan and Will just winced, she wasn't exactly the one to admit that she wasn't actually _in _with them. **(A/N She wasn't married, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any drama!)**

"Hey Louisa, how are you?" Meredith said politely.

"Same old same old, you married?" She asked, Ethan hit her, it was rude to do that, but he knew she was asking for a different reason.

"Oh god no!" Meredith said, suddenly self conscious, she pushed Mark away, but his grip around her just tightened.

"Who is this man?" Louisa asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, he's Mark, my co-worker." Meredith said avoiding the use of the word boyfriend for many reasons. Mark winced, and he finally let go of her, only George, Alex, Izzy, and Bailey knew that they were together, so that didn't strike as a difference to the others.

"Oh, if I wasn't engaged, I would do him here and now." She winked, Meredith just looked shocked, Louisa was Gabi's twin sister, and she would do anything to fill in her sister's shoes.

"You are engaged?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, to Will here" She said happily, they could have heard the sighs that the hottest man on earth wasn't a bachelor. Meredith nearly choked at that statement; it was mixed with surprise and anger at Will.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut your family gathering, but I have to borrow Dr. Grey for a while, you know, people to save, people to cure" Bailey said coming to Meredith's rescue, Meredith thanked her under her breath, but fortunately, Bailey got the message.

"Dr. Grey, I have to get used to that now" Ethan said softly. Meredith just smiled at him, she could feel the jealous stares of the nurses, it was true, her life probably consisted of the hottest men in the world.

Bailey and Meredith silently walked away, Bailey was going to assign Ethan to Meredith, but after the look she saw on her face, she thought that it would be best that Meredith was on clinic duty today.

"Hey Mer??" Ethan said before they were completely out of sight. Mark clenched his fists, he and her friends, were the only one to call her that.

"Yeah Spencer?" Meredith said stopping.

"You'll be my doctor right?" He said softly, it probably wasn't a good idea, but he really wanted to see her face again.

"But if Dr. Bailey would like to assign someone else on the case, it's fine with me" Meredith said, dreading her reply, Bailey couldn't refuse a request of a patient.

"Dr. Bailey, could I have Mer? After all I would like the best for my surgery." He asked, Meredith could feel the glares shot at her from the other interns.

"Okay, but I'm serious, Dr. Grey would need to finish some things before assisting you." Bailey said, with regret in her voice, because Meredith wouldn't only be in an awkward situation, she would probably have to face the other interns, because she was recently crowned 'the best'.

"Great, you could get going now Mer." Ethan said waving his hand out to her.

"Thanks Dr. Bailey" Meredith said once both out of earshot.

"No problem Grey, but you are on your own with the Sloan business." Bailey said before leaving Meredith off to do her labs, Meredith sighed, she wasn't sure how the conversation would ever go, after all, she had last seen them when she was eighteen.

"Thanks anyways." Meredith sighed, she ran to the nearest corridor, she couldn't stand the stares, and most of all the glares from the nurses because she once again captured the heart of a sexy man, and the interns because she was named the best intern by a sexy man.

"Meredith" A voice said, Meredith would have recognized that voice anywhere, after all, she lived with him for five years.

"Yeah Will?" Meredith sighed, William came out in the open and showed his face.

"Stay away from him, get booted off the case or whatever." He said harshly, they used to be as close as brother and sister, but I guess things change, people change in a matter of time.

"Excuse me? He was he one who requested me! I asked not to be on the case Will! I would give anything to be away from him right now, but guess what life isn't fair." Meredith said smoothly, but she was trying really hard to hold back the tears.

"You broke him Meredith, you broke him into a million pieces, see his face? There are no laugh lines, he could have any beautiful girl in the world, but he obviously hasn't moved on." That was the first compliment she had received from him in seven years, she had emailed him, and only him, but he had turned against her, just like everyone in her life.

"That's not my fault, is it my fault that he was hung up on me?" Meredith retorted, even though that had sounded a little bit self-centered, they were close enough to understand what Meredith said.

"Yes it is, you just had to be so god dammed perfect! Then you broke him! Meredith, just this once listen to a word I say, stay away from him!" William shouted.

"You were the one who had to marry Gabi's twin, her twin for god sakes, couldn't you find some bimbo on the streets or something, why the hell did it have to be Louisa? You wanted to get back at her too?" Meredith said, she knew that she shouldn't have brought up the subject, they had stayed away from at as long as they could.

"KEEP BOTH OF THEM OUT OF THIS!" He shouted at frightening volume, Meredith was scared, she was truly scared, she had only once seen this side of her best friend, and it was to early on to remember.

"I suggest you step away from her" A calm voice said, Meredith was shaking hard, but weirdly, she wasn't crying, she needed to stay strong.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Will said sharply, he wasn't exactly this much of an asshole, but the subject Meredith brought up was just forbidden.

"I am the head of plastics, so if I punch you out, I could choose not to fix your face, and I think your face is a big asset in your life." Mark said slowly.

"Stay away from him Mer" He said before moving towards the door.

"He broke me first!" Meredith shouted at him, and he caught it on, but she was still to blame. "Thanks Mark, I owe you one" Meredith mumbled, she figured she would also get another shouting from him, after what she said earlier. "I better go" Meredith said before walking out, but Mark grabbed on her wrist.

"Who are they Mer? And who is Meredith Adams?" Mark asked, this was the question haunting him since this morning.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Meredith said. "I have to go"

"So now, I can't be your boyfriend, and I can't even be seen with you? What happened that I didn't know about Mer, I left for you for less than an hour and you got someone saying your name who you apparently respond to, you know one of the most successful lawyers in the world, and you get shouted by said lawyer's best friend!" Mark stated carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it; it's my past that I would be more than happy to leave behind." Meredith said, she could feel the tears starting to flow. "I worked my way up to the top, then just because of one patient I got off my game"

"I'm not mad about you not calling me your boyfriend, but I'm disappointed that you wouldn't let me help Mer." Mark said truthfully enveloping her in his arms.

"It's… just…hard…" Meredith said between weeps, "I did everything I could to leave that behind, but it always seems to be there"

"Remember what Alex did? When you had those nightmare?" Mark asked, Meredith wasn't sure were he was going.

"Yeah, I would rather forget though"

"He said remember all the other times; push the thoughts out of your mind, Mer? Are you okay?" Mark said after she sank deeper into his hug.

"I'll try" Meredith whispered.

"Will you tell me about it?" Mark said softly, putting his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of lavender that was Meredith Grey.

"Sometime Mark, maybe some other time" Meredith said.

"Okay, anyways, I know that you are tired, but you up for a quickie?" Mark joked, to lighten up her spirits.

"Maark!" Meredith whined.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me!"

"What do you want?" Meredith asked.

"You have a date with me tomorrow right?" Mark asked, remembering and thinking of a plan.

"Yeah, and I don't know how you got me to agree to that" Meredith laughed. Mark feigned hurt, but he tickled her sides.

"Mark, stop!" Meredith squealed, their laughter caught the attention of the staff in the hospital, and specifically, William, who was hiding behind the wall of the door.

"What do I get?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Meredith said, Mark just tickled her harder until she begged for mercy.

"We'll have another date tonight" Mark stated simply.

"Fine, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises Mark, you should know that, after all you are my boyfriend" Meredith teased.

"I know, I just want to see your face when you see the awesome surprise, it will sweep you off your feet!" Mark said excitedly.

Meredith smiled, and they kissed, it was passionate, short, but passionate. Beeeeep. Meredith's pager buzzed, Mark just groaned, it was annoying that they didn't even have time to themselves.

"Mer, do you have to go?" Mark whined, Meredith giggled, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was acting like a six year old.

"I do Mark, it's a 911" Meredith smiled sadly, but she was happy that Mark seemed really affected from the page.

"Fine, but meet me tonight at 7 at the lobby okay?" Mark said, kissing her forehead, he wiped the tears from her eyes he knew that she shouldn't have to deal with everything that's happening, most of all criticism.

"I will Mark, I have to go" Meredith said sadly, she planted a short kiss on his lips. When she left, Mark put his fingers up to his lips, there was something there, he wasn't so sure what, but he knew that he meant what he said earlier, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Meredith Grey, he just wished she felt the same way.

At 7, Mark went home to the house to get clothes, he told Izzy to set up Meredith's clothes for him, but since he was a lover for surprises he told Izzy not to show him the dress.

He was surprised to see a glowing Meredith coming out of the elevator, but he was most surprised and at the same time jealous that she was laughing along with some guy. Meredith eyed him curiously, she chuckled to herself on how possessive Mark was of her, and it made her feel special, wanted even.

"Hey Mark" Meredith said beaming, he saw that the man to her right was about 5'11, tan, and had a muscular build, everything he knew ladies wanted in a man.

"Hey Mer, who's this?" Mark said, he knew how possessive that sounded, but he wanted men to know that Meredith was his, and only his.

"Oh, this is Anthony, she's a patient's brother, Anthony this is Mark." Meredith smiled, she seemed oddly comfortable with Anthony, even though she just met him today.

"Oh hey man" Anthony smiled, and he had nice teeth! Mark was insanely jealous, he knew they weren't exactly official yet, but it made him furious to see her with another man. Mark just nodded rudely, his glare never moving away from his face.

"I have to go now Anthony, what time is good for you?" Meredith asked politely, Mark was furious she was making a date with another man.

"How about dinner on Friday, I'm free then?" Anthony said.

"Sure thing, I've got your number, I'll just call you" Meredith smiled before walking away.

"Who was he?" Mark said after Anthony left their sight.

"I told you, a patients brother." Meredith sighed, it was cute that he was jealous, but it wasn't cool for him to get all possessive of her.

"I'm serious Mer, you know what I mean."

"No I really don't Mark, what is your problem?" Meredith glared, she was irritated that he was talking like that to her.

"Who is he to you Mer, not what he is to your patient, what is he to you, a future one night stand, another boyfriend, and a husband perhaps?" Mark said, Meredith was pushed over the edge, she couldn't believe that he thought of her of such a whore, sure he didn't exactly say that, but it was venomous in his voice so she knew he meant it.

"I don't care what you think, so I bet that if I weren't such a whore I wouldn't get any guys huh? You think that I'm a whore Mark?" Meredith screamed, tears were almost threatening to fall on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mark countered, he really didn't, but he wasn't sure if his idea was far from the term.

"Yes you did, so I guess you wouldn't want to be going on dates with whores, I'll just go home Mark, I don't want to go on dates with people that think so ill of me." Meredith said before stomping away, looking for her car in the parking lot, it didn't take Mark long to run after her, pleading her to stay.

"Mer! Please! I'm sorry!" Mark said running after her, she got in her car swiftly, but still elegantly, she just ignored his calls, she didn't want to have a man in her life that thinks of her as something awful, she had to many of that in her life already, her father and maybe soon, Derek.

"Don't bother Mark" Meredith said, she just drove away, she knew she couldn't go home because Mark would surely know where to find her, but she didn't know where else to go.

Her cell phone was ringing loudly, it was Mark because her ringtone to his calls were "With You" by Chris Brown, so she ignored it, she didn't want to face him right away.

Meredith drove fast and smoothly, she was a fairly good driver, but it made it hard to control the car when it was raining awfully strong.

'I thought he was different, so many people had failed me, first Thatcher, James, Ethan and Derek, and now Mark' Meredith thought sadly. She knew she shouldn't have made it such a big deal, but it hurt for her to be called a whore.

Meredith sighed, life was so frustrating at times, but that's life, it's never really fair.

Meredith had almost a 20 minute head start from Mark, so she could be anywhere by now, the traffic was slow but he knew that maybe dozens of cars had passed he roads.

He dialed that one person that wouldn't ask him about what he did to Meredith, it had used to be Derek but things change and people change.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Izzy?"

"Mark? Aren't you supposed to be with Meredith right now?" Izzy asked curiously.

Then all she heard was silence, she understood now, Mark had a short temper, and Meredith was sensitive to words people say about her.

"What did you do?" Izzy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Mark said, he wasn't sure how Meredith would react to him confiding in her best friend.

"Why the hell did you call then?" Izzy said harshly, as much as she admired Mark as a doctor and a boyfriend to her best friend, she favored Meredith more.

"I just wanted to see if she was there" Mark mumbled, she was really getting on his nerves.

"So what? You could call her names again?" Izzy shouted, Mark didn't tell her what he had done, but she was either some kind of psychic or Meredith was there with her.

"Where is she Izzy?" Mark asked calmly, he knew she knew something, because her voice was getting furious.

"Why should I tell you Mark, maybe you'll just hurt her again"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!" Mark shouted, that would get through to her, but he was wrong, Izzy Stevens was stronger than he thought.

"I don't want to" Izzy said stubbornly.

"I just want to know if she's alright" Mark said sincerely.

"Fine, she's with Alex, he didn't say where they were." With that Izzy hung up, he was mad at Meredith for not facing him, but at the same time irritated at himself for being so stupid.

Mark tried her cell phone one more time, but she wasn't answering, he expected that so he called Alex instead.

"Hey asshole, want to ruin her life some more?" Alex answered.

"Where is she?" Mark said, not even affected by what he said.

"You want to know so you could beg for her forgiveness, not happening"

"Alex, tell me where she is"

"I don't care if you are my boss, you mess with my friends, you deal with me"

"Alex, where are you?" He could hear her giggles in the background, he would recognize it anywhere.

"Mer, get away from him!" Alex hissed, but he didn't know that Mark could hear every word they are saying.

"But he's cute Alex, he's handsome and good-looking and smart, unlike Mark" Meredith slurred. "Mark is an idiot, I'm done with idiots, you want to come with me?" Meredith said, directing to the man.

"Mer you don't know him, and lay off the tequila!" Alex whispered.

"I like him, and I love tequila, don't you like tequila?" Meredith asked the man, he was handsome and everything she described him with was true.

"Yes beautiful, I love tequila and I would love to get to know you baby" The man said, flirting.

"What's your name?" Meredith asked flirtatiously.

"James baby, James Mendes." The man said, it was the same man that had tried to get her in bed for her date, but Meredith was to upset to recognize that.

"What bar are you in?!" Mark said, Alex picked up the phone, he didn't know Mark could here the exchange.

"I'm not telling you dude" Alex said, Alex wanted to get payback to Mark because he hurt his friend, so thankfully he was a quick thinker.

"Hey it's James right?" Alex said.

"Yeah man why?" James said not taking his eyes off of Meredith's cleavage.

"You could take Mer here home, just have her call me in the morning" Alex said, getting the wanted effect from Mark, he could practically see his face fuming.

"Sweet dude"

Alex went back to the phone, smirking at a job well done, but obviously he wouldn't be that stupid.

"Bye Mark"

"Alex don't!" Mark pleaded, he couldn't help but imagine Meredith, his Meredith, in the arms of another man.

"Bye Mark" and Alex hung up. In the bar, Meredith was on her fifth shot, she was drunk, but it took Alex's whisper to her for her to recall that James was the man who tried to get a feel of her breasts that day.

"Hey Meredith, want to come to my place for a quickie?" James said.

"No thanks James, I know exactly who you are, now I want you to leave, or I'll get my boy toy here to throw you out" Meredith threatened, James just groaned he wasn't scoring any woman in a long, long time.

"No need for that Jamie, me and Mer here, are leaving. And I recommend you not to follow us." Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah" James said before sulking and going to the bar for another drink, and the hopes of getting laid.

"Let's go Mer, where too?" Alex asked.

"Anywhere just away from here" Meredith sighed, she didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Home or hospital?" Alex asked, Meredith could relax at home, but she could detach from her problems by getting busy at the hospital.

"hospital please, I could just sleep in an on-call room."

"Okay Mer, but I'm sticking with you okay?"

"Thanks Alex" Meredith said quietly, she knew Izzy would always be there, but she wasn't sure Alex and her were that close, but she heard how he stood up for her, and she loved him for that.

"I'll be here for you Mer, I'll always be here for you." Alex said, before driving off into the rain.

Alex felt for his friend, he knew what it was like to be abandoned, after all, he was abandoned by his dad, and his mom was too weak to take care of him, but he wanted to be there for him, he wanted to at least be the one constant source in her life, as her brother. He knew that it was as hard for Mark as it was for Meredith, but she was his friend, and if he had to take sides against anyone, he was on hers. He knew that Meredith also had a part in the argument, but Mark called her a whore, the name she was called by, her father, Derek, even George sometime or another, but he never expected Mark to say it, it was kind of predictable that Mark would end up hurt in the end, because Meredith might not have as strong feelings for him as he did for her.

Mark was mad, he knew that Meredith was responsible, but it was just like she made her title, whore. He wanted things to be better, before their fight, before the incident earlier on, but he didn't know if he could forgive Meredith again for sleeping with someone the day they had a fight. He wanted to believe that Meredith had felt the same way for him as he did for her, but it was hard to believe that now. Mark was hurt many times, he had felt pain almost too many times to count, but this time was different, he felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces, but it didn't stop beating, so he felt the pain all the time. Mark was starting to feel the pain, the pain that would never go away, he needed someone that knew what it felt like and how they handled it. He knew that he felt something for Meredith, he knew that she was a part of him now, and it would never go away, he knew that no one could fill up the hole that she tore in his soul.

Meredith was affected, she knew it was irresponsible to go drinking, but she wanted to numb all the edges, it was like a ripping off a band-aid, no anesthesia, it hurt like hell, but it felt better than the wounds it had to fix. She was happy that at least Alex was there for her, but like all the men in her life, she was let down, George, she was let down because he had once abandoned her, and her relationship with him wasn't as strong as it was before. She blamed herself for her wrong doings, but Mark never had the right to call her a whore, she was really just setting up the dinner for Anthony and his wife because she recommended a restaurant! But Mark had to make it all wrong and messed up. But once in her life, she was going to be someone she never was before, she was going to learn, and live life to the fullest, she was going to be independent.

**A/N sorry for no updates, again! Sorry, please pity me, homework is piling up! Review! And this is a to be continued, all the other issues will be solved, some time or another!**

**Review Review**

**Review Review**

**Review Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N sorry if this was really, really late, I had this for almost two weeks, I wasn't happy with any of them, writer's block I guess. REVIEW.**

Mark slowly opened the door to THEIR house, it wasn't exactly theirs alone, but it counted for something.

When he went inside it was dark and gloomy, and he knew exactly why.

"Mer, you home?" Mark asked loudly, climbing up the stairs, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, he knew what it mean if she wasn't there.

He opened her door slowly, it was a clean bed, he gasped, she actually did it. She actually slept with a guy, on the day they fought. He was silently cursing Alex for being that irresponsible, but he knew that it was his fault, but he couldn't come to admit his mistake.

His thoughts were interrupted by light snores, familiar snores. It was coming from Alex's room.

He quietly opened the door into Alex's room, there he saw a familiar body shape on the bed, sleeping soundly, and he chuckled at Alex tossing and turning on the floor, he silently thanked Alex, for not only making sure that Meredith was home safely, but also because he didn't sleep in the same bed.

He went closer to the bed, he could see her peaceful face, and her dirty blond hair looked like golden locks in the moonlight. He would give anything to touch her right now, but he knew that it would make things worse, and he just might wake an angry Alex Karev.

"I'm so sorry Mer, I didn't mean to say any of those things" Mark whispered while watching her sleep, Alex stirred, Mark could have had a heart attack then and there, because he was scared that Alex would take away his chance. "Meredith Grey, I think I'm falling in love with you, and this is a feeling I have never felt before." Mark said honestly, he wanted to wake her up so he could tell these things to her in person, but if he did it would cause awful effects, Mark slowly backed away from the room and entered his quietly, he knew that he wouldn't only have to deal with Meredith, but her friends as well.

Back in the room, the moonlight as bright as ever, Meredith could feel the tears streaming down her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, they all had work, so Izzy cooked them a nice and healthy breakfast, she gave Mark the cold shoulder, and Derek was wondering on what was going on, because Meredith's friends only gave people a cold shoulder when one of their own was hurt.

"Morning" Alex mumbled sleepily, sliding into the seat between George and Meredith.

"Morning" Izzy said perkily, she was excited for her wedding planning, but unfortunately, Denny had to go to New York for a business trip.

"Could you pass the bacon" Mark asked softly, none of them returned to his request 'Still mad at me I see' Mark thought to himself. "Please pass the bacon" Mark said a little bit louder this time.

"Get your own" Izzy hissed. Mark stood up to reach across the table, he managed to make a sad expression to Meredith, meaning that they needed to talk, but Meredith just calmly ignored him.

"You want to be on my service today, Grey? O'Malley?" Derek asked politely to change the subject.

"I'm on the Smith case today Derek, so I'll work with you anyways." Meredith smiled at him.

Mark glared at him, he was flirting with Meredith it was obvious to everyone in the table except Meredith.

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd" George smiled, when Derek had nothing to do with Meredith, he was actually a nice guy. Mark noticed something else; she was calling him Derek again.

"No problem, just meet me today pre-rounds" Derek said before standing up to go and change.

"I'll go change" Alex said, going to his room, he made Meredith a quick signal that everything was going to be okay.

"Me too" George said, Izzy wanted not to leave them together, but she had to because she was going to call Denny about her wedding plans.

"I have to go, sorry Mer" Izzy smiled sadly. Meredith and Mark just sat there, in complete utter silence.

Until Mark broke it. "Mer…"

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, in fact don't ever come near me again" Meredith said coldly, she knew what he said yesterday night, but she wasn't going to let him get of the hook that easily.

"Meredith, let me talk, how will we ever fix this, if we don't communicate?" Mark asked, 'he has a point, Izzy said who was hearing the conversation while dialing Denny's landline.

"Who says I want to fix it?" Meredith said, a little voice in her head said 'I do, I do!' But she wasn't going to admit that to him any time soon.

"Please Mer, just let me talk, I promise I'll make it up to you, I didn't mean anything I said" Mark pleaded.

"No Mark, I don't want to talk with you, remember the last time we had a 'talk'" Meredith stated harshly, and she stood up and walked briskly to her room.

'What the hell am I going to do?" They both thought at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Mer, wait up!" Louisa called, who apparently was waiting for her in the lounge.

Meredith quickly said bye to her friends, and giving Louisa a small smile.

"Hey Louisa, what's up?" Meredith said with fake cheer, she didn't want to deal with her today.

"Not much, I want you to go see Will today please, tell him that white and black is so last year, he wants that for our theme" Louisa shrugged, again, Meredith didn't want to deal with him today.

"I'm not sure if he'll listen to me" Meredith said honestly. 'I don't even think he'd listen to a work I'd say' she thought.

"You were close to him before Mer, I guess he'd listen to you now" Louisa smiled.

"That was before, but I'll try if you really want too" Meredith said politely.

"Thanks Mer, you always were like a sister" She said, Meredith cringed, all of those things she said were lies.

Meredith walked swiftly down the hall; she looked for Ethan first, so she could tell him about the surgery. Again, she didn't want to do any of this, but this wasn't her choice.

Oh no, Meredith thought, 'Of course he would be in here, they were best friends' She quickly turned around, hoping not to be seen by them. But of course, nothing went as planned.

"Meredith!" Ethan said cheerily. Meredith groaned, caught again, William glared at her, she hadn't got herself booted of the case.

"Sorry, I'm interrupting" Meredith said politely.

"Mer come on in" Ethan said lightly.

"_I love you Mer" Ethan said in the dim moonlight, it was one year since they started dating, he was sure of his feelings for her, she would be his first, and last love. _

"_I love you too Spencer, I love you so much" Meredith replied smiling, this was by far the best moment of her 14 year old life._

"_Mer, you are everything to me, I don't care who your mom is, nothing can't stop me from loving you" Ethan said truthfully, getting lost in to those pools of green, she was beautiful, unique, smart, what more could a guy ask for?_

"_Spencer?" Meredith said_

"_Yes Meredith?" _

"_I think I'm ready now" _

"_Are you sure, it might hurt"_

"_I want you to be my first" Meredith said. _

"_I do too Mer" _

_They both headed to Ethan's big room on campus, it was huge compared to Meredith's who got a tiny room, because her mom was low on money. They started kissing passionately, but Ethan put more force, Meredith moaned, she loved the taste of his tongue in her mouth, it made her feel so warm, she could feel his erection growing in his pants and smiled to herself, she was glad that she had that effect on someone. _

_Ethan forcefully kissed her, his delicate hands sliding up her top, and his legs tangling in with hers, he noticed the wet spot growing beneath her legs, and smirked to himself, 'I really love this woman' He thought. He slowly took off her top, their eyes meeting each other with intense stares, they were surely in love, and nothing in the world would break them. _

_Meredith quickly unbuckled her pants, and slid them down her long and slender legs, Ethan did the same quickly, he was as excited as her. _

"_Are you sure?" Ethan asked with his concerned eyes. Meredith responded with a quick nod. _

_Ethan slowly entered himself into her, he loved her so much, he could still remember their moans and cries till this day._

Meredith quickly shrugged off the memory; she didn't want to be reacquainted with that past. Meredith felt William's glare, she was scared and anxious at the same time, she wanted to know what he would say to her after the meeting.

Meredith slowly walked in the room, Ethan looked at her with questioning eyes, he wondered why she was s hesitant, he wasn't sure if it was him, or if it was William.

'_Those eyes. Those were the eyes I fell in love with, they could express different things in a second' Meredith thought_

"How are you Mer?" Ethan asked, Will was quiet just staring at her with those eyes.

"I'm fine, aren't I supposed to ask you that Ethan?" Meredith said lightly.

"Good to see you are fine, I'm fine too" Ethan smiled, but he noticed he wasn't using _the_ name.

"You have a surgery today Ethan, it's at 8, you know the rules right?"

"Yeah, yeah, no eating and blah, blah, blah." Ethan said jokingly. "So if it's successful, I'll be able to go?" He asked curiously, they all noticed the word, if.

"When it's successful Spence, not if, right Dr. Grey?" William said, finally saying a word.

"We can't guarantee that, like all surgeries there's a risk" Meredith said honestly, not making eye contact with any of them.

"What's the risk?" Ethan said, Meredith looked at William to see if she should tell him, she just saw warning eyes.

"It could possibly deep vein thrombosis, your Amygdala could be disrupted." Meredith rambled.

"Whoa, whoa, what is all those terms, we aren't all doctors Mer" Ethan joked.

"That means blood clots, you could have social phobia if your Amygdala is disrupted, and…"

"Death" William finished for her.

"_We'll be friends forever, nothing will ever tears us apart you got that?" Gabi said to William, her boyfriend, and Meredith, her best friend_

"_Why do we have to do that?" William said, putting his arms around his girlfriend, she was his first serious one in his life, he was a manwhore before her, and would flirt with every woman he'd see. _

"_Because… I don't know, but we still do" Meredith said laughing. _

_They all laughed at the sight of Ethan Spencer sulking, walking over to them with a angry expression on his face. _

"_What's wrong babe?" Meredith asked her boyfriend. _

"_I hate Mrs. Reynolds, she's such a bitch, she won't stop giving me piles of homework, and she told Coach Dempsey that i have to run the exercise course ten times more than the regular one." HE sulked. _

"_It's okay Bro, you'll get through this." Gabi said supportively. _

"_Thanks, but this wont work, I should just quit this whole stupid thing and move to a regular school" he said, Meredith was hurt on what he said, but she wouldn't show it, but Gabi noticed her wince, she needed something to make it all better. _

"_I have a new saying" She said. _

"_What is it?" William asked, looking concernedly at Meredith. _

"_This may be tough, but Dynamites are tougher" She said loudly, they were called the dynamites, because when they walked in sparks flew everywhere, it started out as their team name in physical education, but it stuck eventually. . _

"_This may be tough, but dynamites are tougher" William repeated. _

"_This may be tough, but Dynamites are tougher." Meredith said. _

"_This may be tough, but Dynamites are tougher" Ethan said, with a little more enthusiasm this time. _

"Dr. Grey, I need to speak with you outside please." Will said.

"Okay" They both walked outside to the busy hallway, it wasn't exactly te best place for a quiet conversation, but it would have to do for now.

"I said stay away from him Meredith"

"It's not my fault!" She protested

"Mer, you were that affected? What kind of doctor couldn't say the word death"

"Only when it's with you Will, I remember every single day, that's how often I think of you"

"You didn't come back after you left, no goodbye, no letter, no nothing!" He exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to do? Waltz right back in? You were my brother! You were my family" Meredith shouted, now almost all pairs of eyes were on the two.

"Yes you were, we could have fixed things Mer! It could have gone back"

"No it couldn't have, didn't you ever think that the people with the least family were the ones that had to support the people with two siblings?"

"That's why I had you Mer, so you could help me help them"

"I needed help, no one helped me Will, not a single person, not even you." Meredith hissed.

"You didn't tell us, you wouldn't tell us about your feelings!"

"You were supposed to know, I knew something was wrong with you even without looking Will, wasn't it fair enough that you do the same?" Meredith asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You didn't only break him, you broke me Mer, when you left, Ethan was lifeless, he wouldn't speak to anyone for months, he spent his time locked up in his room crying, you know who was the one who finally got him out? It was me Mer, I had to fix him, and it gets tiring to fix everything you break" He said harshly

"You were my brother, we had a connection that I never had with anyone else until now, you were a part of me, you didn't even go look for me?"

"We did Meredith, I spent four months trying to track you down, unfortunately, you changed your name back" he said.

"I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't know! How could you? You didn't even give us a call!" His voice was getting dangerously loud, Meredith could see Alex coming over to him, pursing his lips, she didn't know that people were listening in to their conversation.

"Leave her alone" Alex said, wrapping his hands around Meredith, letting her cry in his shoulder, he knew at that moment that these two did go way back.

"I guess you have a lot of people defending you here, why would you want to go back?" Will said sarcastically.

"I said leave her alone" Alex repeated louder, he could see Mark's fuming face a mile away, he knew that he respected Meredith enough not to make a scene.

"You may be the young, happy Meredith Adams to Ethan, but you're nothing to me Mer." William said before walking away. The crowd dispersed, they were happy with enough drama for a week.

"Mer? Are you okay?" Alex asked softly, setting her down on a bed in a empty on call room.

"Not right now, but I will be, thanks Alex" Meredith replied sadly.

"Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask you a question and could you answer it truthfully?" Alex said, Meredith knew where this was going, but she owed him enough to tell him.

"Okay"

"Who is Meredith Adams?"

"It was my name when I had to join child protection"

**A/N I'm not so happy with this, Sorry… But anyways REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

"What

"What?" Alex said shocked. Meredith's confession was startling to him.

"I was in child protection okay?" Meredith said frustrated, she didn't want to relive that experience again, she was positively sure about that.

"Why Mer? Why?" Alex said cluelessly, he thought that the hospital was all to their lives, and now he remembered that they actually had lives outside of the hospital and med school.

"A lot of people wanted my mom dead, okay? So I was their easiest target. And who would have though that my dad would have given me up?" Meredith said sarcastically.

Those years were the best and worst of her life, that was were she had truly found herself, but she never thought that she would lose all that she had in a matter of moments.

"I'm so sorry Mer, I never thought…" Alex started saying. He knew what it would be like to live without parents who were there for you, but he couldn't handle the thought of being given up to another family, an unknown place that anything could happen to you if you weren't protected.

"It's okay Alex, it was my chose to tell you. You don't have to be sorry" Meredith said with a sad smile, the last thing she needed was pity from one of her best friends.

"You sure you are okay?" Alex asked one last time.

"Yes Alex. Now let's get going." Meredith said with a fake smile, she could see Mark's concerned eyes. She knew that she owed him at least an 'I'm okay', but she didn't know if she was capable of going to him and not breaking down.

"Mer? Do you see him too?" Alex said, following her gaze, to a sad plastic surgeon.

"Yes Alex" Meredith mumbled.

"I know this is none of my business, but I think you should go speak to him Mer, as much as he deserves getting his heart crushed, it's not good for him to be such a wreck." Alex said, more to himself than to her.

Meredith was startled at his words, _he deserves to get his heart crushed,_ why would he get his heart crushed if he didn't even like her? Meredith gave Alex a small nod, signaling for him to go ahead.

Meredith walked slowly to Mark, it was so silent, everyone wanted to know what happened, and what will happen to the star couple.

"Mark" Meredith said, a little detachedly, but not as coldly as before.

"Hey Meredith, how are you?" Mark said concernedly, his gaze never once leaving her eyes.

"I'm not fine right now, but I will be." Meredith said truthfully, she was surprised at herself, it was like a reflex to tell Mark the truth now.

"Look Mer, what happened with me and you… I never meant to hurt you." Mark said.

"No one ever meant to hurt me, but did that stop them?" Meredith mumbled harshly.

"Mer…"

"Mark, we'll talk about it at home. Okay? I don't want to deal with this right now." Meredith said.

"I'm glad Mer, if you need anything…" Mark started to say.

"You'll be right here" Meredith finished, and she gave him a small smile. 'it was a step' both of them thought at the same time.

Meredith walked away from Mark, he wasn't as sad as before, but he still wasn't back to himself.

'_his heart crushed' _Alex's words lingered in her mind, she didn't believe that Mark felt something for her, she couldn't even trust herself that she was feeling something for him.

"Dr. Grey!" A woman called.

"Yes, Olivia?" Meredith replied, but she could still feel Mark's gaze on her, and she didn't wish it off for some reason.

"Mr. Smith, said that he considered the surgery and he would like you to come to his room" Olivia said, clueless to what was actually happening.

Meredith shuddered at his name, and Mark noticed it alright.

"I'll be right there" Meredith answered professionally.

Meredith walked slowly in his room, she was dreading that he had heard the conversation a while ago, all it would do was break his heart. Fortunately for her, the room was empty except for Ethan, who was irritated with the wires that clung to his chest.

"Hey Spencer" Meredith faked a smile, it wasn't like before, she could tell him how she felt and he would make it all better. But now, she had to fake her feelings so that he doesn't feel bad.

"Hey Mer, have you seen Will?" he replied, looking around the room, she wanted never to hear that name again after the talk they had earlier.

"Sorry Spence, but I haven't since earlier." She mumbled, this was the truth of course, but not the entire truth.

"okay, then I'll tell you without him, just don't tell him I told you first." He joked.

'Oh, I don't think we are going to tell each other everything for a long, long time.' Thought Meredith, being professional, she just smiled.

"I promise Spencer, but I kind of guessed that it would be that you were taking the surgery considering that smile on your face" She replied politely, the last thing she wanted to do was wipe it right off.

"You know me so well" Ethan smiled.

'We knew each other so well, but that day, it changed everything' Meredith thought to herself.

"_Come on guys!!" Gabi whined, she found out from some of her friends that her brother and her boyfriend was going to teach her best friend how to drive without her. _

"_I told you not to tell her!" William exclaimed/ _

"_I didn't Will, I swear!" Meredith giggled. _

"_Yes you did! Why did I even think of teaching you? I should have always known that where there was a Meredith, there would be a Gabi too!" He said. _

"_Please!!" Gabi pleaded, she didn't want to be left out at the most, she didn't really care if she knew how to drive or not. _

"_If you don't teach us, I'm going to tell on you" Meredith said with her best pout. _

"_Fine Mer, but you aren't allowed to invite anyone else." _

"_I swear!" _

"_Okay, come with me, you have to keep quiet so that the tech. won't hear us." Ethan whispered to his girlfriend, he didn't want them to get caught, and he would have to ride the cheap station wagon around the campus. _

"_Okay" Meredith whispered, right behind the leader, Will._

"_Shh" William said to Meredith. "Move faster you guys!" He said, they all noticed the spark in his eyes, he was all for risks. _

"_We're coming, we're coming!" _

_Meredith, Spencer, Will, and Gabi climbed into the range rover, Gabi wanted to start first, and she always got her way._

_After a few minutes of explaining to the girls about the steps, Gabi finally got to drive smoothly._

"_This is so easy, I can do it without looking" Gabi bragged. _

"_No you can't, because that's dangerous!" Spencer said to his lively sister. _

"_Yes I can!" _

"_No you can't!" _

_When they were arguing, they didn't notice a stray cat wanting to cross the road, and it did it right in front of the moving car. _

"_Gabi! Watch out!" _

_Gabi swerved too late, the car hit a big tree, fortunately for them, the accident was only bad in the front. _

_Then Meredith saw white. _

"_Mer?" A familiar voice said, before she knew it, she could feel the throbbing pain in her head. _

"_Spencer? Where am I?" _

"_You're at the hospital, remember? We were in an accident" He said, thankful that she still had her memory. _

"_The others?" _

"_They are fine, Will has severe injuries though, Gabi is in his room holding his hand" Ethan said with a soft smile. _

"_Oh, no" Meredith said, and she started to hyperventilate._

"_Mer, shh, shh, it's all going to be okay, they are going to be fine, you just have to worry about yourself Mer, you can't let it happen again, you promise?" _

_Meredith nodded slowly, she noticed the cast on her left arm and the bruises on her ribcage, the impact was strong enough to turn the car over, but the timing was right, and they got out safely with a few injuries._

"_I love you Spencer" Meredith said, and that was the last thing she remembered until the next week. _

"Spencer?" Meredith said with a concerned voice, blocking him to his thoughts.

"Yeah Mer?"

"Where were you right now?"

"Remember the first accident."

"The car?" Meredith said confused, she was wondering why he brought that up now.

"Yeah, Do you remember it?"

"Like it was yesterday" Meredith said truthfully.

"What if we had lost Will that day?" He said, speaking the unthinkable.

"Spencer, he's here, he's fine. Nothing is wrong with him right now."

"Yes there is Mer, I heard everything Mer, I have the best hearing in the family, heck, in the state!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Spence, we never meant any of our fights." Meredith lied.

"You forget Mer, I know how you think, I know how you act, I know that you don't know how I feel anymore, but I still do you. I still know you like the back of my hand" He said quickly and loudly.

"I did it for you, I left for you, for you to start over with a new life. So you could move on from the hell we were living for those past years."

"I know you regret that decision now, but I want you to know that I would have been better with you there, we would have been better." He said with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"If it meant you not being here today, I would have done anything Spencer, I would have given up the world for you then, I might even do that now, but I have other people in my life right now, and leaving our broken relationship for them, was best mistake of my life."

"I understand Mer, I truly do, but I want you to tell me truthfully. Do you miss us? Do you miss me?" He asked bluntly.

"I miss you like hell, I would give up my career, my life for Gabi to come back. I miss the old days, those saying, those kisses, Spence, I wanted to make a life for me and you, and our stupid parents had to mess that up" Meredith said crying.

"Mer. I wish that to, but could you tell me something?"

"Anything to make you feel better Spencer."

"Do you still love me?"

**A/N I kind of like this, I remade it a thousand times, I want the best for you guys. I might not be able to update soon, because homework is piling up, and exams are the biggest thing on my mind right now. **

**Scenes on the next Chapter, (I just didn't want you to suffer) **

**Gabi died, but I just wan you to know that she didn't die because of the car accident.**

**Meredith and Mark will confront each other about their feelings. **

**Spencer has an accident.**

**Spencer has the risky surgery. **

**Find out that Meredith has a lot more secrets she has been keeping from her new family. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you still love me

"Do you still love me?" Ethan repeated, Meredith stood frozen on her position by the bed. She couldn't imagine having to answer that question, of course 11 years ago, she would answer it in a blink of an eye, now she wasn't so sure.

"Spencer…"

"Just answer the question Mer, do you love me?"

"Meredith" A voice called out in the hall.

"Get the hell out Will!" Ethan said angrily, she had only ever seen him like this one other time, it was when Gabi died, and she broke down instantly after that, and she felt like history did repeat twice.

"Ethan... Calm down, you are scaring her" Will said smoothly, this was his specialty after all, he had a way with words, at one moment, you could feel like the top of the world, and at another you could be at the bottomless pit of trash.

Meredith's pager rung, and she swiftly walked out of the room.

"I was paged?" She asked the nurses.

"That man over there told me to." A nurse said pointing over to Will. Meredith walked smoothly over to the man she used to call her brother, she didn't want to fight, but she didn't want unfinished business to be held in the air forever.

"Sometimes it takes you to do something wrong if you want to do something right." He said to her.

"But what if that something wrong wasn't worth the something right?"

"That will never happen." He smiled sadly.

"I miss him so much, but I don't think I will ever be able to be with him again" She said nervously.

"I do too Mer, I miss him as much as you do."

"Do you think us four would have been together if Gabi didn't die?" Meredith said.

"I don't know Mer, but I really wish I did, I would give anything for her to come back." He said, Meredith's mind shifted to their earlier conversations, this was the first heart to heart they had for the past 11 years, and as much as it felt good, she couldn't help but feel a giant part of her was missing.

"I think about her everyday too, you know" Meredith mumbled to herself.

"What do you think about?" He said curiously, he only caught the first part of her sentence.

"Lots of things, I think about if we had been different people, with different families who loved us, she wouldn't have been dead. I think about if I had gone with her to the café that day instead of cuddling up with my boyfriend, she could have still been here" She said honestly, she tilted her head to one side and leaned on the wall, right beside Will.

"Mer, if our parents were different people, we wouldn't be here now, we wouldn't be talking like this, and if you had gone with her, who knows, you could be dead too."

"I would rather be dead than live that month" Meredith shuddered, Will was the only one she confided in after Gabi's death.

"_Wake up you too, get all mushy-gushy later!" Gabi said trying to wake her best friend and her brother up. _

"_Oomph. Go ahead Gabs; I want to go to sleep." Ethan mumbled in his pillow, _

"_Come on guys, I want to be the first one at the café so we can get the discount, if I'm not there then I won't be the first one right?" Gabi said annoyingly, she was referring to the contest that their usual café was giving out, 'the early bird riser' if you were the first to get there, you would get a discount for a month. _

"_I said go ahead Gabi, I don't want to take that stupid contest of yours." He said again, getting slightly irritated more and more. _

"_Please, I want someone to come with me, Mer can't you come, you are my best friend after all?" She joked, but the others didn't get the joke all that much._

"_GABI DID YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID? I SAID GO AHEAD, WE DON'T WANT TO COME WITH YOU." He shouted loudly, Meredith could see his face at this angle, and she knew that Gabi better not force him anymore, or she was up for a big one. _

"_Gabi, we'll just meet you at the café in 20 minutes, don't worry you'll still be first." Meredith mumbled in her pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep. William couldn't come because he was still asleep, and he was harder to wake up. _

"_Fine, in 20 minutes I swear if you aren't there, I'm going to kill you" She lightly joked, and the two were too tired to laugh about it._

"_Yeah yeah, get going sis." Ethan said as a sign of apology that he had shouted earlier. _

"_Bye guys, 20 minutes I mean it!" _

_After 30 minutes, Meredith, Will, and Ethan climbed into their range rover, and headed to the café, when they got there, a frightening sight met their eyes. _

_They saw a man, in his early forties, dragging Gabi by the hair, but what was scarier, was that the man had a gun in his other hand. _

"_Gabi-baby, what's up with you? Why such a serious face? I remember you as the rebel party girl of the family, why change now baby?" _

_Will couldn't take it anymore, he charged down the hall and walked straight into the café. He was greeted by a sight of an angry man, pointing a gun towards him, fortunately, when the man shot him, it was only in his arm. _

"_Gabi-baby, what's up with that? I don't understand how anyone can try and help you knowing where your filthy father is from." The man chuckled, when he looked up his eyes met Meredith's. _

_Meredith would never forget those pools of grey, similar to hers, but his eyes were rugged as if it was pierced with a jagged knife. _

"_There he is, the other legend, the son of the bitch, in real life, I didn't even know he was socializing until now." The man smirked. "And who is this pretty blonde I may ask? She looks like fresh meat." He said, referring to Meredith, as if on cue, Ethan stepped in front of her protectively. _

"_Stay away from my sister and my girlfriend" Ethan hissed sharply. _

"_No can do sonny-boy, I have to repay my debts to my family your parents took my family away, I'm going to take theirs." He said disgustingly, they could all see the tears flowing down Gabi's eyes, Meredith couldn't bare watch, this mad man was hurting her best friend and not even caring. _

_Meredith reluctantly came forward, all of the people gave her questioning looks including the man. _

"_Do you know Dr. Ellis Grey?" Meredith asked bravely, they had no idea on what she was talking about. _

"_Yes, saved my partner's life she did, and we slipped without paying right under her nose, she was a worthless scumbag, very stupid for a doctor." He said. _

'_Of all the times my mother could have saved a life, she couldn't have made a mistake on this one.' Meredith thought, her original plan was to give up herself for Gabi, but I didn't work. _

"_I'm her daughter" She said bravely _

"_You certainly are a splitting image of your mother, but what good will that do me my little darling?" _

"_She's practically a billionaire, have me, you get those billions" They finally caught on to what she was saying, but Ethan looked at her with a sad smile, he knew this guy, then how come he wouldn't tell her who he was?_

"_Sorry sweetheart, I don't want the money, all I want is the vengeance, that's it. Your plan didn't work honeypie" He smirked. Meredith could feel Ethan's hand on her shoulder. _

_A breath later, the doors opened abruptly, it was the cops. _

"_Move any closer, they are all dead" The man said._

"_Let the girl go." A female cop said, she was slender, but looked like she could take on a wrestler. _

"_I said stay there" The man said, fear suddenly evident in his voice. _

_His gun was help higher to Gabi's head, beads of sweat were falling down his face. He was prepared for a bunch of teenagers, but not grown-cops. _

"_Put the gun down sir." The cop said. _

_In a second, everything went black for Meredith, she couldn't remember seeing anything or anyone, but all she heard was a gun-shot. _

_When Meredith woke up, she was in a hospital bed, Ethan was laying beside her asleep on a chair. _

'_Wow I remember this.' She thought to herself. _

"_Ethan honey, what happened?" She asked him. _

_Ethan woke up from his light nap, he had tear stains down his cheeks so Meredith knew it wasn't good. _

"_Ethan what happened?" Meredith said in a more frightened tone this time. _

"_It was Gabi, Mer he shot Gabi" He said rambling on, he was so scared. _

"_No, oh god no!" Meredith said crying harder and harder. "Please be lying Spencer! Tell me this isn't happening"_

"_Mer, as much as I wish I was, there's nothing I can do about it Meredith. She's my sister, I would ever lie about something like this."_

"_No, you are lying. This is all a dream, Gabi is in the next room, and I'm at the campus just waking up from a hangover." Meredith mumbled. _

"_I wish it was Meredith, I pinched myself a million times just so that I knew this wasn't a nightmare that I was eventually going to wake up from" _

"_This is a nightmare, my life will be a nightmare without Gabi! She was my sister, I loved her so much Spencer, and I can't bare lose her." Meredith cried. _

"_The problem is, this is a nightmare we will never wake up from" Will said coming in the room, sitting on a wheel chair, he knew that Meredith would take this even worse than himself, and he wasn't good at things like this. _

"Meredith, I loved her before and I still do now, tell me honestly, do you think it's pathetic not to move on like that? It's been eleven years, and I think we should start." William said softly.

"I will always love her. But I don't think we can live our lives like this Will, we need to have closure from all these problems."

William was going to reply, but Meredith's pager rang haphazardly. The words that flashed onto her screen, could have stopped her heart from beating then and there.

_911 Ethan Smith_

William saw the message and quickly started running towards Ethan's white room. Nurses were crowded inside, Dr. Shepherd as her remembered was trying to get a tube in his lungs. But, like Meredith, he couldn't hear anything, just a faint heartbeat coming from their own chests.

"What the hell happened Olivia? I just went out for a few minutes and he's having a cardiac arrest?" Meredith shouted, immediately running to Derek's side, giving him a look. Derek returned that look with a frown, he didn't know if it was going to be okay. He didn't know the exact story about Meredith and this boy, but he knew from the look on her face that he was important to her.

**A/N I know this wasn't all that I promised, but it was either this or another week! Sorry. I'll try and get to work on the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you still love me

Bad luck. It seemed to follow me everywhere now a days, but there was nothing I could actually do about it. It was like a force I could never push away.

"Is he stable?"

That was the question I had inside my head for a while now, but it was more on the lines of "Is he still alive?". I couldn't say anything out loud, and from the look on Will's face, he couldn't either. Whether it was the competent skills of SGH's nurses, or the looks Derek was giving me, it was keeping him alive, me alive, and I was thankful for that.

Meredith sat on the chair with her hands on her face. She almost lost one of her best friends, her first love. Thoughts were rushing through her head at that moment, she knew that the surgery was extremely risky now. And as much as she knew that Ethan could survive it strongly, she didn't know if she could.

"Is he okay?" William said speaking up, finally a word coming from his mouth.

"He'll be okay, but we don't know how he's going to get through the surgery." Derek said professionally, but William couldn't ignore the glances he was giving Meredith.

"What exactly happened Olivia?" Meredith murmured angrily, she knew it was none of her fault, but she couldn't help but blame her.

"Meredith, calm down first okay? This wasn't her fault, this was none of our faults." Derek said.

"Sorry" Meredith mumbled, more to Derek than to Olivia. "You may go Olivia. Book an OR, he'll need it as soon as possible."

"Please sit down" Derek told both of them. "Ethan had an allergic reaction to the medication we were giving him. He couldn't digest it well, and it entered his veins in some way. It's good that he is okay now, but we can't risk a break in his spinal column. So we have to do the surgery. But there is bad news, we don't know exactly how to get the medication fully out of his system, and if we mix the medication with the Anesthesia for the surgery, his lungs could close up, he would stop breathing and eventually, he could die." Derek finished, still looking at Meredith's solemn face, he knew that she knew all of this, but he needed to explain once more, for her sanity.

"So your saying, that you are going to perform spinal surgery on him, while he's still awake?" William muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. We need someone to occupy his attention while surgery, so he doesn't focus on the pain."

"I'll try" William said hesitantly, he knew he couldn't put this on Meredith right now, he had a feeling that this would be worse that Dr. Shepherd had explained, and Meredith knew what that was.

"Okay, the OR will be ready in a few hours, it is better that we don't wake him up." Derek said before leaving the room.

"There's something you know that he isn't telling me." William said as soon as Derek stepped his foot out the door.

"Will, it's better if you didn't know" Meredith said, not looking directly at him.

"But I want to Mer, I don't want to be anything but over prepared. Please Meredith, for me."

"Fine. Will, even if you redirect his attention, Ethan will feel uncontrollable amounts of pain. He'll feel like he's being shocked with an electric volt, a million times on highest power. And we don't know how long that pain will last, a few hours, days, and even months if he doesn't react well."

William just stood there speechless. "So why do I have to speak to him, slash redirect his attention?"

"Will, it's a hard process. When he'll feel pain, his first reaction is to scream and move around. It will be easier for Der-Dr. Shepherd to operate on him, not screaming and perfectly still. The faster the surgery is done, the quicker the pain will go away." Meredith quietly explained.

Meredith slowly stood up from her chair as William stood up from his, she gave him a small hug, but she already knew that he wouldn't return it. He shrugged her off and walked out the door slowly. When he walked out, she made her way to the bed that Ethan was lying on, he looked so peaceful but so troubled in many ways, it was like he could hear them talking, begging this to stop.

'Ethan, you are going to get through this you hear me? You are going to survive this surgery and you will also make it to the medical magazines, and not by dying! Pull through Ethan. This may be tough but Dynamites are tougher.' She softly whispered into his ear.

She left the room after that, and walked slowly down the hall, it was like everything in her life was in slow motion. Her thoughts, her actions and her surroundings.

She could feel the eyes that where staring at her, piercing holes into her body, as much as Olivia was one of the nicest nurses, she wouldn't take things lightly.

Meredith headed towards the bridge, you could see all the people from there, but they wouldn't look at you for once.

She sighed while sitting down. Another deal going down at the chief's office. Business as usual.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice called out, while the heavy body sat down beside her.

"No Mark. I don't think I am."

"I heard what happened" He said softly, not looking at her face but at the trees outside the see-through window.

"Who didn't" Meredith said, her hostile tone coming back in its place.

"I'm sorry Meredith I really am. You don't deserve this at all."

"I know. I don't deserve these good things, but I don't deserve these bad things either"

"What are you talking about Meredith? You deserve all good things. After you've been through these situations."

"It's hard Mark, to know that something is your actual fault. But you pretend it isn't just for the sake of everyone else"

Mark knew it wasn't all about today, he knew her well enough that something other than Ethan Smith was haunting her mind right now.

"Meredith, would you tell me about it?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure Mark. I trusted you once before and it hurt like hell when you hurt me. It hurts so much Mark."

"What can I do to make this up to you? To make you feel better than you do now?"

"Mark."

"What do I have to do Meredith? Do you want me to get down on my knees to beg for your forgiveness? Do you want me to get you flowers? Do you want me to buy anything you want? Do you want me to scream my heart out and say I love you?" Mark said.

"No I don't Mark—What? What did you just say?" Meredith said with a puzzled look.

"To buy you things?" Mark said, still not catching on to what she meant.

"No the last part Mark."

"I love you Meredith Grey" Mark said finally catching on. He faced her this time, looking directly into her eyes so she knew he was sincere.

"No you don't." Meredith said looking away.

"I don't care how you feel about me. I am truly, utterly, fully, head over heels in love with you Meredith. You are everything to me. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you even make me cry woman! I want forever with you Meredith Grey."

"You're just lying to me, and to yourself Mark."

"You know what, I am lying. I care about how you feel about me, I care about what you do, what you like. I care about you. But I know that even if you will never love me back, I will always love you. This thing right here, this is me telling the truth. This is me pouring my heart out, this is what you will get and so much more if you say I love you back. And that's not all, I don't want forever with you Meredith. I need forever with you. " Mark said. Now they were aware that many people were watching his speech, because his voice grew louder.

Meredith stared at him in disbelief, how could she not have known this all along too? She loved him back, she was sure of it the first time he said I love you.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything now, I just needed to tell you how I feel. Because there was always a thought in my mind that you would fall in love with some other guy, and Mer, I'm scared too. I have never felt scared before, sure I have felt pressured, I have felt hesitant. But I have never been scared. I'm scared of you because, you are funny, cute, beautiful, fantastic, and irresistibly amazing, if guy wouldn't fall in love with you right now, I have a feeling that guy is purely no-turning-back kind of gay." He paused to chuckle. "But now, my heart is beating for you Meredith, in a way, I feel that you are the cause of my very existence. So please, please Meredith, please say that you love me too."

"If you don't kiss him, I will!" A woman said in the crowd jokingly.

"It's too late for that now." Meredith answered with a smile, and practically jumped on Mark kissing him deeply and passionately, and when she finally looked up from his handsome face, when she looked over his shoulder she saw Derek watching them, it was clear that he was somewhat hurt. But he smiled directly at her, the smile she had and always will love his McDreamy smile. She was sure that he had the urge to punch out Mark's face at that moment, but he held himself together, he did it for her. And she loved him for that.

Mark smiled at her, he caught on to where she was looking at and even gave a small nod, but when he turned around he was greeted by a happy woman, the love of his life, and as he said, the reason for his existence.

Mark stood up, and helped Meredith up with him, he wanted to have some privacy, just the two of them. They both headed into a empty on-call room.

"You like my speech?" Mark smirked cockily.

"I loved it, as I love you." Meredith said, Mark's eyes grew bigger at that moment, and went in to kiss her.

"Do you know how much you turn me on when you were mad at me?" Mark said jokingly.

"Oh really?"

"But you should know how much you turn me on right this moment, it takes a huge amount of self-control not jumping you here and now Meredith Grey, why oh why did you have to be that hot?" Mark joked.

"You're not jumping on me right now? What do you call this making out things?" Meredith smirked.

"Fine, less talking, more action!" Mark said, pushing her down to the bed.

"Mark, stop it. I have to go get ready for the surgery remember? And I have to talk to someone." Meredith said, while giggling.

"Fine. I'm going to kill Smith myself and whoever you are going to talk to for stealing my girl" Mark joked, but he regretted saying it the moment he saw Meredith's face. "Sorry Mer, I didn't mean too. Stupid me and my big mouth!" He said as he silently cursed himself.

"No Mark it's okay. I know what you meant. I'll see you at the surgery, I probably won't be allowed to perform anyways, but I want to be there."

"I'll see you up by the gallery." Mark said, giving her one last kiss before she left.

"You better." She said before walking out.

**A/N This was shorter than what I had hoped. Sorry. But two chapters in one day! I'll work on the next one in a while. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, in any of the chapters. **

**I don't know a lot about surgery, because I will never aim to be a surgeon. But I know that if you want to be a writer you have to dig into the subject, but I don't have time for that. I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway, so please tell me if I am. I write because I enjoy it, of course I enjoy reviews because I like feeling good about myself once in a while. Don't you agree? Even if I am young, at least I have the guts share my writing. If you don't want my writing to be shared, don't read please, it won't be shared with you. **

Meredith made her way towards Derek, she was still smiling as brightly as the earlier encounter with Mark.

"Hey Mer" Derek said looking up from his paperwork. 'She looked so happy' Derek thought to himself.

"Hey Derek." Meredith said giving a soft smile, she was too scared to actually tell him what was on her mind then and there, but she wasn't sure how she would bring it up.

"I just wanted to say…" They both said simultaneously, so Meredith stopped talking and eventually followed.

"You go." Meredith smiled, she owed him that much.

"I wanted to say that you and Mark are happy, and I'm happy for you in a way. I know you expected me too be mad and all jerky about it, but I don't want to, you and Mark are the people I love the most who aren't outside my blood family, and it's weird I feel that you are a part of my family in a way, and I will never ever forget that." Derek paused for a while. "Do you get what I mean?" He said.

"In a way, yeah I do. I was going to say something really close to that. Derek, I will always love you, there will be a space for you in my heart, and I am thanking you today for bringing me, where I should, I have you to thank for the happiness that I have today."

"Wow, just woah." Derek said softly. He knew that he loved Meredith with all his heart but he wasn't sure that she would love him back after all they have been through.

Meredith laughed lightly, it felt so good to have him as a friend at least.

"Well, let's get ready to do the surgery." Derek nodded, he knew that this was an awkward situation for Meredith, and didn't want to make her feel bad.

"I'll go call Will and tell him what he has to do, he'll meet you at the scrub room."

"You don't want to perform the surgery?" Derek asked curiously, this was the first time that Meredith turned down a surgery.

"I'd rather not, personal connections and all" She fake smiled.

"Okay, if you are sure."

"I'm sure Derek, any pointers you want me to give him?" Meredith said, in other terms she meant that 'are there any pointers you could give me?'

"Yeah, just two, stay calm and hope for the best." Derek smiled, she knew that it was meant for her more than William.

"Thanks."

Meredith left Derek standing there, he was dumbfounded, had their conversation just really happened? This was the first time she told him that she loved him since their break-up, and for some weird reason he was relieved, that she had Mark.

Meredith quickly found William pacing around Ethan's room, she had a feeling it would be like this, but she pictured herself in his place.

"Hey" She said quietly.

"Oh, Mer when does the surgery start?"

"In a few minutes, I just wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." He said with a small smile.

"You always are." She said returning the smile.

"Any pointers?" He said.

"Just two" She said quoting Derek earlier.

"And what are those two?"

"Stay calm and hope for the best."

"It's really hard to follow those pointers , don't you think?" He meant this jokingly, but there was too much truth in his voice.

"That's all I can offer Will." Meredith sighed deeply. This would affect both of them greatly if Ethan didn't come through.

"You always give all you have" Will said.

"I know" She said softly, her eyes drifting off to Ethan.

"Just one more thing, I really need to know." William said hesitantly, he was crossing borders that you could never turn back from, and he knew it.

"Yeah"

"Would you have stayed, even if Gabi died and all those things after didn't?" William said, this topic never entered his mind until he overheard Ethan asking Meredith if she still loved him. But on the other hand, Meredith thought about this everyday for a year.

"You want the honest truth?"

"No sugar coating." William said, using their old phrases.

"I would have stayed, by then it was too much to handle."

That sentence rendered them speechless for a long period of time, he was sure that she was telling the truth, but it took him some serious willpower just to stay after Gabi died.

"We better go, Dr. Shepherd is waiting for us at the OR. I know you are ready, but once you are in there, if it doesn't go right, the feeling will haunt you forever." Meredith said truthfully, all she got in return was a small nod, so she headed for the door.

"Oh Mer."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not sugar coating." He smiled.

Almost the whole hospital wanted to watch the surgery, either it was their love for cruelty, or their love for surgery. Meredith felt the stares that were being sent her way, many of them were full of pity and concern, the rest were just plain jealousy that she got to be close to one of the hottest patients in the hospital.

Meredith sat down, looking down at Derek, Will and Ethan. Derek finally woke him up after a few hours and explained to him the process, Ethan was less than willing to do the surgery, but he knew the impact it would have on Meredith, Will and his sister.

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, if she didn't recognize his scent, she would have screamed in shock.

"Hey Babe, how are you doing?" Mark said sitting down on the vacant chair beside her, he knew from the way he looked that she was disturbed at all the people that were willing to watch.

"I'm scared." She said turning to her face to Mark's.

"It's going to be okay, I have a big feeling that it is." Mark smiled.

"Thanks Mark."

They could already hear Derek's faint voice, announcing that the surgery was beginning.

"Okay everyone, it's a great afternoon to save lives" He said. "And for a friend of mine, I would especially like to try and save this one." He said looking in Meredith's direction.

"You all understand what is going to happen, if you aren't going to be able to stay calm, I suggest that you leave the room. Our patient cannot see the slightest hint of panic."

"Is it that bad doc?" Ethan said jokingly, and a lot of the people in the room had laughed. "What if I cant stay calm? Will I be forced to step out of the room?" He said again, Derek and Mark both noticed Meredith wince at Ethan's words.

"Listen to me Mr. Smith, you are going to pull through, you hear me? You are going to cooperate and make me more famous." Derek said, the last line was more for the rest of the people so they wouldn't think he was being too serious, but he meant every word he said, for Meredith's sake.

"All righty Doc." Ethan said catching the hint, his eyes moved slightly, looking for Meredith, he hated how this was killing her almost more than it was killing him.

Derek slowly made incisions on his back, it hurt like hell of course. His back started bleeding out, and soon the intense screaming shouted.

"Calm down Spencer! It's going to be alright, just cooperate." William said with a stressed voice, he couldn't bare to watch his friend go through this.

"Get it off! Get the drill off!!" Ethan screamed if possible, louder than before.

Now, Derek was drilling out a piece of his spinal column, that was piercing into his back. The screaming started again.

"Help me! Get it out" Ethan whimpered. He cried loudly, and screamed that would cause the whole world to wince. Derek kept on looking at William, as if trying to tell him to do something. William was too frozen.

"It's going to be fine Ethan, just keep calm" Derek said soothingly.

"Take it off! No! it hurts too much!" Ethan wailed.

"Ethan, cooperate with me! It will be done faster if you cooperate!" Derek yelled over the noise of the drill.

"Will! Take it off please I don't want to live" Ethan cried.

"I think we should stop" William muttered under his breath, but Derek heard it and glared at him.

"MEREDITH!! HELP ME! DO SOMETHING!" Ethan screamed, and that was it for Meredith, she quickly stood up and ran out the door with tears streaming down her face.

Mark quickly followed her, it was hard for him to watch, and he could imagine what it was going to do to her.

"Mer…" He said and Meredith abruptly turned around.

"You swore Mark! You said he would be okay!" Meredith screamed, and she fell to her knees, crying harder and harder.

She leaned her back against the wall and once again Mark joined her.

"Mer, I know now is not the time, but I have a theory."

"I know now is not the time!" Meredith said.

"Will you please hear me out?" Mark said frustrated.

"Sorry, it's just…." She said.

"I know, I have a theory, it gets worse before it get's better. Right? With us, we had that fight" Mark said wincing at that memory. "And that bad part made me realize that I couldn't live without you, which is better. This is the bad part, and soon it will get better. But it won't, you know why? Because you need to fight for it, like I fought for you. I know a Meredith Grey, who is a true fighter." Mark said, his hands against her cheeks, rubbing away the tears.

"But what do I do Mark? There is nothing I can do there, I can't make him stop screaming." Meredith said, her mind wandering off again to the screaming earlier.

"You make him remember."


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you still love me

Meredith slowly walked into the OR, there she saw Derek's panicked expression, and Will, head in hands, leaning against the wall.

She walked towards Ethan's body, from afar it looked so lifeless, so different to his usual expression.

"Spencer, listen to me. Look at me" Meredith said softly into his ear, Derek was going slowly with the incision now, because he knew that it would hurt Meredith to feel his pain. Ethan slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes brimmed with tears, there was so much pain on his face.

"Make them stop" He pleaded, his voice raspy from all the screaming.

"I can't Spence. You need to cooperate here."

"It hurts so much" He whimpered helplessly.

"Listen to me, remember the good times. Remember the paintball games?" Meredith said slowly.

Ethan screamed at the tension the knife was causing in his bones.

"SPENCER! Listen to me! Remember the lunches. Remember the moonlight dinners, remember back then. When things were better."

"Remember when you taught me how to drive? And we thought something had happened to one of us? Focus on what could have been, we were so lucky."

Ethan screamed again, getting louder and louder, his cries echoed through the walls of the OR.

"Ethan, it's going to be okay. Remember the new years we spent together, when we would race Will and Gabi to the beach, think of it this way, you have to fight the pain Spencer, I know you, you are a fighter."

"Just like you" Ethan murmured.

"Remember the fun times, focus on that okay?"

"Make them stop!" He cried. But softer this time.

"Spencer, remember the day you proposed, remember when I told you I was pregnant, we were so happy then, we were going to be a family." Meredith said, now not only Ethan's eyes were one her, almost the whole surgical staff. And more importantly, Mark.

"Remember when I cried into your arms out of joy? Remember when you were mad because Will and Gabi knew before you did. Remember when I told you that it was an act of revenge? Remember those things, block the bad things out of your mind, those times weren't all bad Spence. It doesn't hurt to think back." Meredith smiled slowly, at Ethan, the pain was less for him now, he stared into Meredith's eyes, and her eyes too, were brimmed with tears.

Derek gave Meredith a small nod, she knew that it was going to get worse from now, because they had to stitch him back up.

"Spencer, say my name. Please." Meredith said softly.

"Meredith" He grumbled, he still couldn't talk clearly.

"It's going to hurt more okay? But after this, it's going to be all better" She said, Ethan whimpered loudly, Meredith winced. Ethan slowly looked away, this was going to hurt her as much as it would hurt him. "Spencer, listen to me. Just remember, everything, the good, the bad, just everything."

That was when the screams started, he was in a horrendous amount of pain, if this was some other patient, both Meredith and Derek wouldn't be emotionally affected, fear dwelled in both of their minds, if Ethan struggled to hard, he could rupture an internal organ, and worse, they wouldn't know how long the pain would last.

"I CAN'T MER! MAKE THEM STOP!" He screamed. Half the people in the gallery left at that moment, the ones staying were Meredith's friends, Mark, and the chief.

"Ethan! Just look at me, and listen to a goddamn word I'm saying." But that didn't get his attention.

"I said remember, Ethan! Why the hell won't you cooperate? If you do, this shit will be over in a minute Spencer!" She looked up, she knew that she had to keep her cool to help him, The Chief looked at her disapprovingly, Mark was still baffled by her earlier words, her friends were everything supportive to her, they knew this was hard, but she needed to focus on what would help Ethan.

"Remember Gabi's words? This is tough, ANSWER ME SPENCER" She said furiously. "Answer goddammit! Continue the sentence! This is tough…"

"Meredith, keep calm, this isn't helping anyone." Derek looked at her calmly, he truly was a miracle worker; no one else could keep calm in this situation.

"Please Ethan, please." Meredith cried, Will was holding her back from screaming some more, she knew he was suffering as well. "Please. I'll never ask anything from you Ethan. Please, I don't think I can go through this if you die" She cried harder and harder every minute.

Ethan was still screaming and crying and trying to get out of the table, but the nurses strapped him down so Derek wouldn't have to struggle to get a hold of him.

"Please Spencer, please don't do this." Meredith said, falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "I don't care how you live, just live through this."

"I lied to him Spencer, I lied." She said referring to Will. "I told him you broke me first. But you didn't you never did. You loved me even if I kept pushing you away. I broke you first, but God Spencer, if you die, I'm going to be a million times more broken than you were. So answer me Spencer, please answer me."

Ethan started to calm down after that, he wouldn't scream, but he was still crying hard.

"Almost done Mr. Smith, you are doing great." Derek said softly, he gave Meredith a small smile, he couldn't express on how proud of her he was. Derek went on his last stitch, and smiled, there would still be pain for Ethan, they didn't know how much, but only time could tell. If he healed quickly, they could put him on pain medication, but the pain killers won't help if too much damage was caused.

"There you go, all done." Derek said as if nothing had happened for the past hours. Meredith stood up slowly and made her way to the door. She had to take a breather.

"Mer" Ethan's voice was hoarse.

"Yeah?" She said looking back. She knew he would beat himself up if he saw the amount of tears on her face, he deserved it.

"This maybe tough, but dynamites are tougher" He said quietly, but enough for Meredith to hear him.

"It's about time" She said turning around and walking out the door.

**A/N Wow, she had a baby and she was getting married before Gabi died. **

**BTW. I don't own Grey's. **

**Sorry if terms, grammar, spelling was wrong. **


	22. Chapter 22

Tears were streaming down her face when she walked out of the OR

Tears were streaming down her face when she walked out of the OR. So she soon broke into a run.

"Meredith, Meredith!" She heard Mark shout after her, but she wouldn't slow down, she couldn't let all those feelings catch up with her. It had hurt then, and she knew that it would hurt like hell now.

Questioning stares shot at her like flying rockets, but she continuously ignored them one by one. Why did Ethan have to be sick? Better yet, why did he have to be sick at HER hospital?

Luck was definitely not on her side this week. She started to slow down, but her heart just continues to beat faster and faster, make him remember, those three words were still ringing in her mind. It had hurt for her to remember, so why couldn't she doubt that it would have hurt him? They always thought alike.

She ran into the nearest locker room and shut the door, she didn't bother taking off her clothes, she ran into the shower and turned on the faucet, she let herself cry all her pain out. She felt strong, muscular arms cradle her, she was thankful that he was there for her, but to her, it meant one more person that she would lose.

"It's going to be okay Mer, shh, it's okay, you can stop running now." He whispered in her ear, by now they were both soaked with water, and no way they could continue their work without changing and not causing suspicion.

"Let me take you home." He said calmly.

"Please Mark" She whimpered. He carefully lifted her up to her feet. Mark gave her a small hug, she would need it. They both walked out of the hospital successfully avoiding the gazes of the prying nurses.

The drive home was quiet and awkward, Mark didn't have the courage to ask her about the baby and her engagement, and he guessed that she didn't have the guts to answer.

They both walked in the house, the mood was unchanging, but he knew better than to push her to do something she didn't want to.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mark finally said plopping down on the soft couch. Meredith gave him a small nod before entering her room.

Mark turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels, the truth was his attention was occupied by Meredith's cries in the next room. He quietly debated whether he should wait or go. But after a while, Meredith stepped out the room. She walked towards Mark and he turned off the unused TV. Meredith put her hand over his. He looked straight into her eyes they were filled with tears, but most of all, apologetic.

"I want to show you something" She said softly, if the house wasn't so empty and quiet, Mark wouldn't have heard those six important words. She reluctantly leaded him up the stairs.

She climbed up her four-poster bed, which had old photos scattered on it. It took a while for Mark to settle down due to the space the multicolored pictures occupied. He took a look at them, almost all of them were of Meredith and Ethan, he felt a flush of jealousy pass through him, but he quickly got rid of that, it would be wrong to make her situation about him.

"So you are probably wondering what this is all about huh?" Meredith said to him. Mark responded with a subtle nod. "I don't blame you if you hate me after this" She mumbled, but it was loud enough for Mark to hear clearly.

He slowly caressed her cheek and she abruptly turned away from his piercing blue eyes. He gently turned her face towards his. "I could never hate you Meredith, I love you so much, I love you with all my heart and don't ever forget that." He said with a stern yet loving voice.

He took of his hand from her cheek, and stared down at one of the pictures, it was of Meredith, Ethan, Will, and the last he guessed was Gabi. All of them had smiles and stars in their eyes, but he focused on Meredith's sun-kissed face. She looked truly happy, truly loved, unlike the mood she had earlier.

Meredith followed his gaze to the small picture and smiled to herself. "It was when we one our first track race competition."

"Huh?" Mark said snapping back to reality.

"The picture, it was when we one our first track race competition." She repeated. Mark smiled at her, for a few moments, they were both quiet. Just looking around at the pictures.

"Who's that?" Mark finally said breaking the silence. Meredith hesitated for a while, but she expected this to come up sooner than later. She knew there was nothing to hide from him, because he would love her no matter what, but she couldn't help but doubt.

"That's Gabi." She said, but his words were ringing in her mind. 'Who is he to you?'. Her conscience made her continue. "She was my best friend, she was Spencer's sister, and she was Will's girlfriend." Mark noticed the _was_, it saddened him that she had been hurt this way.

"Meredith" He started to say but Meredith cut him off.

"I knew that you wouldn't understand my shitty life! God, why was I so stupid?" She exclaimed.

"Listen to me Mer, you didn't let me finish my sentence, I was going to say that if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay with me. I can wait, I'll wait forever if it means having you. I know it's a little selfish, but that's how much I love you Mer. I'd wait forever." Mark smiled, clasping her small hands in his.

"Will you listen if I tell you?"

"You didn't have to ask." He smiled warmly.

"About a month before Gabi died" She continued. "Spencer proposed to me. He proposed to me at the race track, the moment he stepped out of his car, he went on his knees in front of hundreds of people and just proposed."

"It was bliss from then, we couldn't get enough of each other. But the day that Gabi died ended it for us, I tried so hard Mark, I tried so hard to get her back. Don't get me wrong, we all did, I feel the worst for Spencer because he lost his sister, he lost one of the few people that understood him when nobody did." Meredith sighed.

"I lost Derek remember? I only wish he had someone to hold on to like I do now." He said.

Silence was all that occurred, Mark instantly felt horrible about making her feel bad.

"Mer" He spoke softly, Meredith looked up at him with her calm, soft eyes and smiled. In this moment, all she could feel was love, no sadness, no remorse. Just love, and she cherished every moment.

"Yeah babe?"

"Just please remember, you can tell me anything. I love you, Mer. I want the world for you, I just hope someday I could offer it"

"Mark, you are my world, you are my knight in shining whatever. You mean everything to me" She said.

"About two weeks after he proposed, we found out that I was pregnant." She wiped the tears of her face. "It was one of the happiest moments of my life. We planned every step of our future. We had no idea it would change so quickly. But when Gabi died, we all became more distant. We all were incredibly stressed. We could have gone days without talking to each other if someone didn't make an effort to get together.

"One time, I felt horrible and I decided to go running, it always took my mind of things before." She paused. Mark nodded her to go on. "The aching feeling didn't only stay, it grew stronger. So I stopped, my heart kept telling me to go to one of the guys and ask for help, but my head didn't exactly agree.

"So I went home, I made my dinner and went to bed. But the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach didn't leave." Mark winced. "I thought I had wet my bed that night, but when I looked down at my sheets, blood was dripping down my legs. I didn't need to go to med school to know what that meant. So I called Will and Spencer, I told them what happened."

"_MEREDITH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ethan shouted from the bottom of her stairs. Will checked the bottom floor; they came as quickly as they could when they heard her crying on the phone. _

_Ethan quickly ran to her room and found her weeping on the floor. "The baby?" He quietly asked, but her cries only grew louder. _

"The next week, I told Will that I needed some space for all of this. He didn't like my decision, but he let me go. He was always like that; he would support you even if he didn't believe in what you chose. I couldn't face Spencer; he was heartbroken over what happened. He hadn't come out of his room for days, the baby was supposed to fix things for us, cover up the patch that Gabi left. I left him a note telling him that I was leaving, and I didn't know when or whether I would even be back. I guessed that he would never forgive me, so I didn't. I didn't want to ruin the life that he could have built without me." She ended.

Mark put his arms around her and kissed her cheek softy. "I'm glad you told me this" He smiled lightly.

He sighed and laid his head down on the pillow, and stretched out his legs on the bed. Meredith put her head on his muscular chest and his arms encircled her waist. They really did great together; they had chemistry, one that could blow up the entire building if the tried.

"But you know, it made me stronger and for some selfish and self-centered reason. If all hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here right now, with the love of my life and an intern to one of the greatest hospitals in America." She smiled.

"I'm glad too, especially about the love of your life part." Mark said laughing.

Meredith gave him a slow yet passionate kiss. She climbed on top of him and gave him a mischievous smirk. "Do you trust me?" She asked sexily.

"I would jump off a building if you told me to." Mark jokingly, rolling on her so he was in more control. He gave her a big, sloppy kiss. But Meredith pushed him away and he groaned.

"Mark" She warned.

"What?" Mark whined.

"The hospital, we both have jobs remember? And besides, Alex is going to be looking for me in awhile."

"Forget them" He said as he kissed her again, and as if on cue, Meredith's phone started ringing. Mark groaned once more.

"Leave it be" He whined. But Meredith pushed him off of her and went to answer the phone, he didn't have to wait for her to answer to know who called.

"Yeah Alex?" Meredith answered. "No I'm fine. Could you just stall her for awhile?" She said. "I'll be there in 20. Thanks Alex." She sighed and hung up.

Meredith gave him a sympathetic nod, if she was needed then usually, so was he.

"I officially hate Karev right now." He groaned.

"I just have to take a shower."

"With me?" He smirked.

"Mark."

"It was worth a shot, don't ya think?" He shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23

A few minutes later, they left for the hospital the second time that day. The drive wasn't long and awkward just as it was earlier though.

Once in the hospital, both of them could see Bailey and her group of interns, and the chief as well. They both decided to let Meredith take them by herself. So Mark had gone to look for cases down at the pit.

When Meredith got to the group, everyone gave her worried glances. Including Bailey and the Chief. That was never a good sign.

"Hey Mer" Alex said breaking the silence, Meredith gave him a small smile that he would only notice. She hated pity. She never wanted to turn out like this.

"Karev, you are with Dr. Sloan. Reyes, you are on OB today. Stevens, with Dr. Torres, and no! you may not switch! O'Malley, Thompson case." Bailey said professionally.

"Thompson? As in Melanie Thompson?"Meredith asked curiously.

"Yes Melanie Thompson. I know you were her doctor the last time, but you have another case."

"What are all of you still doing here?"

They all left quickly, they moved faster than the speed of light, and Meredith wished that she was with them more than anything.

"I guess you know why you're here"

"I'm here because you asked me to be." Meredith replied.

"Even if I'm a Nazi or whatever you call me nowadays, I wouldn't let you do things if I knew you couldn't handle it. Before you can talk back.." Meredith closed her lips, Bailey knew them all to well. "I just want to say that I was right, you handled it well, great even if you didn't count the exit. You stayed in control, you kept a one-track mind. That made you great Grey. The thing is Meredith, you can't play goody-two-shoes when life's a bitch, you need to fight back do you understand me? This is a cutthroat world we live in, if you can't play cutthroat I would have thrown you to the hyenas months ago."

Bailey nodded Meredith out, but before she could head out the door Bailey called her name. "Meredith"

Meredith slowly looked back, what could she want from her now?

"I may be the Nazi, but I care about you idiots too much to let you continue your idiocy." Meredith laughed loudly and finally headed over to Ethan's room.

When she reached there, she saw him struggle to get the remote on his bedside table and smiled to herself, even if he was incredibly rich, he wasn't the kind that would ask for help for something so simple, even if he was practically paralyzed.

"You should have asked the nurse for that." Meredith smiled, handing the remote to Ethan's hand. She had heard that he was given medication every to hours to cool down the incredible pain. She was told that when it did wear off, it wasn't exactly a good site to see.

"Thanks, but no thanks" Ethan smiled, despite his efforts he didn't exactly remember what happened in the Operating Room, but he overheard the nurses gossiping about how Meredith helped him.

Will had to go back to the hotel to rest, he didn't exactly take it well that he had failed his friend AND embarrassed himself in front of his ex-best friend in one day. Ethan's sister on the other hand, was safely back in New York, finishing the details to their 'small wedding', the girl thought that 300 guests that she barely knew was low-key.

Meredith sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him, so much pain could be seen, just like she was before. She just wished that he would move on and find someone that would love him unconditionally, just as she had found Mark.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I've been better, but I've been through worse too. You know what I'm talking about?"

Meredith shook her head, but that was a complete lie. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and cringed just thinking about it.

"You were my great pain Mer. Sappy huh?" He said, to lift her spirits. He instantly regretted bringing this up, but he needed to know, he needed to find closure. "When you left, my whole world crumbled down. You broke me Mer. The pain went away, but worse I became numb. Even ask Will about it, I'm a hundred percent sure that he remembers my mood clearly. I couldn't feel anything, I didn't enjoy anything anymore, I didn't care what the world thought or did."

"What can I say? That I'm sorry? I knew you well enough that a sorry isn't what you want." She couldn't let him see her breakdown. Especially not like this.

"You know what I wanted? I want you back, Mer. Don't blame it one fear you were always a fighter, even after Gabi died."

"NOT ALL OF THIS WAS BECAUSE OF GABI!" She shouted. You have no idea what I've been through with the baby, you weren't even there to comfort me when I felt awful! I blame myself you know, for everything, for Gabi, for the baby, for Will, and even for you! Listen Spencer, you didn't fight for me either." She said. Ethan stared at her, she both looked helpless and courageous at the same time. Bailey was about to enter when she heard all the screaming, but Ethan spoke.

"I've had enough of fighting, I can't and couldn't do it anymore, Mer. I was tired, my emotions were out of whack, what was I supposed to do?" He said softly, Meredith saw Bailey give her a reassuring nod.

Ethan looked at Meredith waiting for a response.

"Spencer, someone gave me this advice and I think it applies to you too. Life's a bitch and you need to fight back. It will never stop unless you don't fight. You can't be a pushover, have faith that it will all come to an end peacefully rather than badly."

Ethan slowly grinned, at what he was going to say, Bailey actually felt like killing the man. "I'm sorry but I needed to know. Mer, do you still love me?"

Meredith turned pale, she quickly looked around at Bailey, hoping for some helpful advice.

"Be honest" Bailey mouthed, and Meredith nodded in acknowledgement

"Spencer, I do love you" She said and his eyes lighted up like a Christmas tree. "But not in that way." She sighed. Bailey gave her a reassuring nod.

As always she felt a feeling of De Ja Vu, this had happened with Derek so it meant that she could handle it now.

"I know. I was just kind of hoping that by any glimpse of fate, she would be wrong" He smiled.

"She? Who have you been talking to?!"

"The same little birdy that told you the life's a bitch speech" He said, Meredith gave him a glare and sent one to Bailey as well.

"Dr. Bailey Please come in" Ethan said calmly.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Why the hell were both of you confiding with each other?" Meredith exclaimed.

"The truth is, she got it from me and I got it from Gabs. But I want to add something, Life isn't always a bitch if you fight back hard enough, they'll know not to mess with you." He smiled. He took a brief look at his watch and nodded at Bailey, and this small gesture certainly didn't go unnoticed by Meredith.

"What was that?"

Ethan nodded once more.

"Meredith, I think you should go outside, better yet, go up a floor." Bailey said hastily.

"What the hell is happening?"

"MEREDITH GET OUT!" Ethan yelled.

"Fine!" She shouted back. She quickly walked out the room. She saw the nurses running to his room and then it hit her. They both loved her enough to make sure she didn't have to live through that again. But she loved him enough to make sure that he would be okay.

She started running back to the room, she wasn't sure how to handle the situation once she got there, but from Gabi's famous words, go with the flow.

The screams started and she quickened her pace, she finally reached the room, it had seemed like forever for both her and Ethan, for many different reasons.

"Shh. It's going to be okay" She said calmly, they had stopped him from shaking so that they could inject the medication.

They got it in, fast enough so Meredith didn't have to witness a big amount.

Ethan looked extremely tired.

"He's exhausted, he better get some rest." Bailey stated. They all nodded and left the room Meredith was one of them.

She couldn't help but be relieved that all of it was over.

She felt an arm fall on her shoulder, it was Bailey, she sort of expected a scolding for coming back, but instead she got, "You killed the bitch Grey, you did good."

And that was all she needed to get through her day.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mark" She shouted from across the hall. He quickly turned back and saw his smiling girlfriend.

"Hey babe. Everything okay?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm great." She smiled brightly, leaning up to kiss him.

"Hi" He grinned at her.

"Hi"

"I thought we were done with that part" Mark laughed.

"Doesn't matter." She smiled up at him. He snaked his arms around

"You owe me a date." He quickly reminded her.

"What?" She giggled. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, and I plan to take you out tonight." He said squeezing her tightly.

"Where to?"

"You'll see." He smirked. He left Meredith speechless. His bluntness amazed her every time.

Later that afternoon, they both met each other at the house. Meredith was wearing a slim black dress with white sleeves and a white collar. The dress she was wearing reached below her knees. She wore her black coat and her boots, to finish it off, she wore a long gold necklace she borrowed from Izzy. Mark wore his black jeans and a white shirt and a black blazer on top.

Mark met Meredith at the porch of their house, and gasped when he saw her. She had applied natural make-up and a touch of gloss, but still managed to pull of a model look. "Wow, you look beautiful." He grinned.

"Thanks Mark." She laughed. "You do too. I guess."

"Let's get going." He smiled offering his arm.

"You're not going to kidnap me or anything?" She teased.

"I promise." He laughed.

He helped her into his car and drove off to the location. Meredith still had yet to find out where he was taking her. When they finally got there, Mark grinned.

"A yacht club?" Meredith asked confused.

"Yup" He answered smugly.

"You really know how to surprise a person Mark."

"You like it" He said helping her out of the car.

"I love it" She smiled up at him. He returned it and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for coming with me" He whispered, reaching for her hand and walking over to his boat.

"It was my pleasure."

They both stepped on the boat and the sight before her rendered Meredith speechless. In front of her was a candlelit table with a champagne glass in the middle. The seats were couches filled with soft and fluffy pillows she still had yet to try. Above that, was the clear Seattle sky filled with glowing stars. The tides were soft and didn't drift the boat too far from the dock.

Meredith sat down, and Mark untangled the string on the dock. He sat in the drivers seat and patted the one beside him, signaling her to come and sit.

"Do you actually know what your doing?" Meredith breathed, finally letting out a word.

"I think so." He joked, and gripped onto her hand. Though he may have sounded scared, he was anything but. He drove them smoothly into the middle of the bay and led her back to the couch.

"You planned this for a while?"

"It's not that hard to check for weather reports you know." He laughed lightly, still not letting go of her cold hands.

"It's amazing." Meredith said, looking above them, into the sky.

"Just like this woman I know."

"Who?" She smiled.

"Her names Meredith." He looked at her grinning.

"I know a guy named Mark, he's pretty amazing too and on top of that, he's extremely hot." She joked.

"I guess I might have some competition then Mer?"

"Never." She replied, cuddling up to his side.

After a few minutes Mark stood up and went to a picnic basket at the back of the yacht. He put out the food and Meredith moaned in delight.

"Yum" She giggled.

"Let's eat." He smiled.

He had prepared lasagna and steak for them both. Meredith was extremely satisfied with their food and couldn't wait to try dessert.

"What's dessert?"

"Nothing special" He said softly, smiling at her.

"So? It's still dessert"

"Strawberry ice cream."

"Ohh." Meredith said. Mark laughed in reply and Meredith just replied with a questioning look.

"It's just… how can I woman your size eat so much?" He chuckled.

"Are you insulting my size?" She pouted.

"Never." He said kissing her and handing over the ice cream. They managed to finish the cup in ten minutes, he was fascinated at how she could have a huge appetite.

"I loved it" She laughed licking her lips.

"It's a nice night." He said.

"I know, you always know how to plan the perfect evening." She smiled. "Was this where we were going to go that night? I mean… you know." She said, still not wanting to talk about it.

"No. We were going to go make our own pizzas. Then after that ride ferry boats." He said.

"That would have been fun too." She said regretfully.

"Hey, but we can do it some other time. Don't worry."

"Yeah" She said, leaning in on him. He cleared their plates and brought her to the bedroom inside the boat. It was a queen bed and fit the both of them snugly. He snaked his arms around her waist and kicked off his shoes, he noticed she did the same.

"Mark?"

"Yes babe?"

"Do you like Seattle, I mean I'm sure you do. But do you like it more than New York. I mean, do you like it in general and would you have stayed here if I wasn't here? I mean do you enjoy working here?" She rambled.

"Where are you getting this?" He said looking at her directly.

"No, it's nothing. It's just, you gave up a lot for this… us… and it might not be what you were looking for."

"I don't care about New York at all. I love it here, anyways; I've got nothing there anymore." He smiled. "And no, this is exactly what I wanted and more."

"I'm glad" She sighed.

"How about you? Was the risk worth it?"

"What risk?"

"Leaving Derek for me. I mean, he's safe and he's reliable and well, he's Derek."

"If it would have to go back and chose again, I would still choose you Mark."

"Good" He laughed.

"Hey Mark?" She said.

"Yeahp?"

"Everything's just great. It's perfect too."

"Of course, I planned it remember" He grinned cockily.

"Seriously? How did your ego fit in my house?" She laughed.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"You're an ass."

"I have a great ass."

"That too."

"Don't worry babe, I have enough good looks for the both of us."

"Excuse me?" She said, feigning anger.

"Just kidding, you're hot too." He replied kissing her lips.

"I know." She giggled at his touch.

"You said I had the big ego." He said nibbling at her neck.

She gasped. "You've got to stop that!"

"I don't intend to Meredith" He teased more.

"No! I'm serious, we've got work tomorrow!"

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun" He shrugged.

"Two can play at that game." She said grinding her hips into his waist. He moaned and kissed her feverishly.

"Tease" He breathed. She continued what she was doing and smiled in his lips.

"If you are then what am I?"

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" He said pushing her off him quickly, but gently.

"Okay?"

"If we do this, I won't have enough time for something else."

"What else could there be?" She beamed.

He slowly pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and saw the horrified look on Meredith's face. "No! No! I mean, it's not what it looks like. Not yet anyway."

"It looks like you're going to propose Mark." She said sitting up from the bed. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"I know! It's not that okay? Just hear me out." He said clasping her hands and facing her.

"Okay" She said slowly.

"It's sort of a promise ring. It's just, I don't want to live my life without you, and this makes it kinda like…"

"What?"

"Okay. This, it's not asking you to marry me. It's just asking you to marry me and spend your life with me someday. It doesn't matter when that day is, just as long as you're there. I don't want to lose you Mer and this it's more for me than for you…"

"How so?" She smirked.

"It's reassurance that we won't turn into Derek and Addison. That we won't drift apart. That we won't ever stop loving each other." He breathed.

"You don't need that Mark." She smiled.

"I think I do Meredith. It's not that I don't trust you, I do I trust you so much. It's just that, you're so perfect and everyone's bound to love you one way or another. I just can't live with knowing that someday a man can sweep you off your feet, and maybe that man isn't me."

"As much as this gesture means the world to me, you don't ever have to worry okay? I'll love you, if you'll have me."

"So what do you say? You'll put it on?" He said opening the box. It was a simple band, engraved inside was Meredith&Mark. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

He put it on her finger and smiled up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pushed her down on the bed gently and kissed her passionately. He intertwined his fingers in her soft golden locks.

"Alex" She murmured in his lips.

"Okay, later we're going to talk about why you should never ever say that while we're doing this." He frowned.

Meredith pushed him off of her. "No I'm serious; I've got to call him."

"Why?" Mark whined.

"I'm guessing we're not going to be able to go to work tomorrow, and we need a cover." She smirked.

"Sneaky, I like that." Mark laughed.

After persuading Alex for a while, Meredith managed to get him to cover for them. With bribery of course, Alex definitely wasn't a pushover.

"Do you know how much self-control I had to have to not jump you right then?"

"Then why did you have self-control? Why didn't you just jump me?" Meredith giggled suggestively.

"That's why I love you" Mark grinned.

He pushed her down to the bed and started to let his hands wander beneath her shirt, he held her gently and protectively. He unhooked her bra strap and helped her out of it. He helped her out of her dress and she was left with her panties.

He quickly pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, Meredith helped with the rest. He slowly climbed on top of her and started to kiss her feverishly. He found the spots that made her moan like crazy. He took deep joy that he was doing his job so well.

Meredith woke up cradled in Mark's muscular arms. She could feel the boat floating gently from side to side. She stared at the ceiling, she wished that she could live this moment forever. She wanted to be with him more than anything.

Mark slowly woke up after, he noticed the naked body beside him and smiled. She was so beautiful whether she knew it or not, she was deep in thought and didn't realize that he was watching her. He pulled her tighter and she barely noticed. He laughed inwardly, she wasn't the scatter-brain that everyone thought she was, she could be focused if she set her mind to it.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and she turned around, she gave him one of her beautiful smiles and he returned one of his 'McSteamy' grins reserved especially for her. He hugged her tighter and he could practically feel her heart flutter.

"Hi"

"Good morning" He smiled.

"We have to leave in awhile." She said sadly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll come back."

Her eyes brightened up a little. "I've got to shower."

"With me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"If we do, we're never going to get back, Mark."

"Who cares about the hospital anyways?"

"Me"

"Aww, you're such a…"

"Such a what?" she said threateningly.

"goody-two-shoes." He smirked.

"You're a kiss-up!" She said playfully.

"Of course not. Like to who?"

"Bailey, and she's not even you're boss."

"Is it my fault that that woman is so scary?"

"Ha ha. Little Sloan is a scaredy-cat."

"What did you just call me?" He said ready to tickle her.

"Scaredy-cat? Little Sloan?"

"That is just wrong, I am not LITTLE. That is a total miscalculation, in fact it's a sin." Mark tickled her sides forcefully, she straddled his legs and laughed.

"Sorry Sloan."

"That is really wrong. I don't think I'll ever look at you the same again." He said feigning hurt.

"I'm sorry! Come on Mark"

"No."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I know one thing."

"What?" Meredith giggled.

"Let me bathe with you." He said stubbornly.

"It's a done deal Sloan."


End file.
